Sin of a Miko
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: What happens when Kagome screws up with Inuyasha after a near death action by her hands? Will Inuyasha forgives her or will not? Warning AU, some character bashing, and lots of OOC-ness! If you don't like the story, then DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha! I only own the OCs Zera, Kenochi, Melody, Megumi, Junko, Katsuhiro, Sanosake, and Madoka! There will be elements from Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Dragonball/Z/GT and no, I do NOT own ANY of them!

Author's Note: This is parts from my 'Shinobi Siblings' fic and a response to all the Authors that complain about Inuyasha's 'negative treatment' of Kagome.

Right now, we find ourselves near a river bank where we find a huge group of people dressed in black uniforms resembles a ninja uniform with headpieces that covers the bottom part of their faces and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi or footwore, and tight bands are on the legs and arms with weapons of sorts grabbing Kagome (17 years old), Miroku, Sango, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippo with his little arms and tail grabbed by the men hard and a dog demon that looks like a 19 year old boy with long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail with bangs similar to Adult Trunks from Dragonball GT, a dark violet crescent moon on his forehead, piercing golden eyes, and his hands has claws that were also slightly larger than Inuyasha's and his sisters'. He has on a red kimono with a purple honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and orange sash around his waist with purple designs with a Japanese style katana similar to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, in weaker form. Over his kimono, he wears an orange haori that goes down to his ankles. They were desperately escaping trying to escape, but to no avail and even Koga's legs enhanced by jewel shards didn't help matters.

Koga yells out, strongly, "Hey, what the hell are you freaks are trying to do!"

The young woman says, in a serious tone, "These are Zera's Demon Nightmare Punishment Force! The only time that they come around is when someone has done a severely punishable crime towards her clan!"

Kagome exclaims to the dog demon, seriously, "Kenochi-san, what the hell is going on? Why are you capturing us for!"

Kenochi says, with a plain tone, "I'm sorry, Kagome-kun, but you all are maternal witnesses for this case."

Miroku asks, curiously, "Case for what!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice rings out, "You tell me, monk!" Just then, three dog demons come out from the shadows with two of them with deadly angered glares.

The first dog demon looks like a female version of Inuyasha with long silver hair tied to a high ponytail and golden eyes that holds more hostility and harshness than Inuyasha as well as more narrowed than Inuyasha's. She wears a yellow female version of Inuyasha's kimono that covers her flawless and slender feminine form with noticeable D-cup bosoms which are perfect for her form, she had sandals on her clawed feet, her claws are the same size as Inuyasha's and two Japanese katanas attached to her waist.

The second dog demon also looks like a female version of Inuyasha with long silver hair tied to a high ponytail with two Chinese buns and golden eyes. She wears a yellow short kimono in a style which is low cut that shows a moderate cleavage for her noticeable bosoms which were C to D-cup and it stopped towards the top of her kneecaps, which shows her slender and feminine legs. Wrapped around her slender waist was a red ribbon to hold her kimono in place. She had sandals on her clawed feet and her claws are the same size as Inuyasha's.

The third and last one is almost to Sesshomaru's height around his forehead to be exact with long silver hair to her kneecaps, a purple crescent moon on her forehead, dark violet colored lips, and piercing golden eyes, but unlike Sesshomaru's, it sparked liveliness and strength, and she has dark violet marks on her face similar to Inuyasha's when he goes full demon. She has claws around the same size as Sesshomaru's, she has her own slender and voluptuous feminine form with D to E-cup bust under her white kimono top and dark violet hakama pants with a fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's wrapped around her waistline.

Both the first and third dog demon had very deadly glares at all of them, especially Kagome, to where if glares can kill, they would have been dead in seconds. Hakkaku exclaims, worriedly, "Oh man! It's Zera!"

Shippo thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! It's too soon! If they find out what I've done, then…"_

Sango asks the third female dog demon, seriously, "Zera, why are your men capturing us for?"

Zera looks around for Inuyasha and she asks, coldly, "We'll be asking the questions here, Sango. Where the hell is Inuyasha?"

This question made everyone's blood turn cold and Kagome retorts, nastily, "I don't know where that two-timing lying brother of yours is! Maybe, he went to Kikyo, again!"

Melody yells out, angrily while rushing over to Kagome, "Teme…!" Melody grabs Kagome by the collar to punch her with Kagome bracing for the impact of Melody's fist until Melody found something familiar inside Kagome's shirt, which was pendant with a red jewel. Melody says, with a sneer pulling it out, "What do we have here!"

Kagome yells at Melody, angrily, "Give that back, Melody!"

Melody then kicks Kagome hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and Sango exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-chan!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn you, poodle! You're going to pay!"

Melody says, with a sneer while looking at this pendant, "You know this pendant looks awfully familiar!"

Kagome asks, seriously, "I don't see why it does since Koga-kun gave that to me! He also said that he got it from his mother before she died and Inuyasha tried to steal it from him!"

Zera says, with a serious and deadly glare, "What!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "It's true! We saw Inuyasha attacking Koga to get that pendant and we haven't seen him since!"

Zera and Megumi walked towards Melody and Zera examines the pendant carefully while noticing a clasp in the middle. Zera opens the clasp much to the shock of Kagome and the others, especially Koga, who had a horrified look on his face while trying to escape from Kenochi's clutches. Zera says, with a cold sneer, "Isn't this interesting?" Zera asks the two wolf demons, "Ginta and Hakkaku is it? Tell me, did your weakling of a leader ever had any nicknames while growing up? Or do you even know what a birthday is?"

Miroku asks, curiously, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Demon children don't celebrate birthdays like the human children do and they don't even get presents, except gaining new responsibilities. Ask the fox brat?"

Everyone looks at Shippo and Kagome asks Shippo, "Is this true, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo says, in reply, "Yeah! Before I met you guys, I never knew much about birthdays!"

Zera asks, in a calm and serious tone, "Now, for the question of wolf boy having any nicknames growing up since the wolf demons like you people seem to have grown up with him."

Ginta says, in reply, "We never knew Koga to have any nicknames of any kind."

Zera asks, with a snort, "And you people say that wolf boy got this from his mother, right?"

Miroku asks Zera, curiously, "Yes! Zera, where are you getting with this?"

Zera says, with a serious glare while displaying to everyone the inside of the pendant, "Because this has the message: 'Happy fifth Birthday, Inu-chan from your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much'."

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "No way! Koga-kun said…!" Zera gave Kagome a closer look at the inside of the pendant which had the words 'Happy 5th Birthday, Inu-chan from your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much' and Zera asks Kagome, with a serious and deadly glare, "Now, fool, what does that say and please say it in a loud and clear voice?"

Kagome was frozen at shock to see the words in front of her, not wanting to believe what was written, and she says, in a stammer, "B…but…Kog…Koga-kun…said…!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "That's not what it said, wench! Now, what does it say!"

Kagome gulps and she says, while her voice is cracking, "H…a…ppy Bir…thday…Inu-chan from…your…lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves…you very much!"

Zera tells Kagome, with a very serious glare, "No one could hear you from that whimpering, girl! Now, say it clear, three times."

Kagome says, while humiliated and tears coming down her eyes, "Happy Birthday, Inu-chan! From your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much! Happy Birthday, Inu-chan! From your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much! Happy Birthday, Inu-chan! From your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much!"

Melody asks Kagome, with a serious glare, "Good! Now, what has that tell you or you're just plain stupid!"

Kagome says, while her voice is cracking and tears flowing down her eyes, "I…I…I…That…pendant really…belonged…to I…I…I…In…Inuyasha…"

Zera asks, with a glare, "And…!"

Kagome says, in a cracked voice, "…and…Ko…Koga-kun…lied to me…!"

Melody says, with a serious tone, "Now, say that again while not trying to sound like a whimpering buffoon!"

Kagome yells out, angrily and seriously, "Okay! I admit that I was wrong about the pendant, but that doesn't mean I'm going to your brother's arms after what he did to me!"

Zera asks, curiously, "Oh! And what did he do?"

Kagome says, in reply, "Well, a month ago, Inuyasha had left to see Kikyo and spent a week with her doing who knows what!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "A month ago? Inuyasha went to see that claypot witch, Kikyo, for a week! Isn't this interesting! And who told you this?"

Kagome replies, plainly, "Shippo-chan! You can look at his memories and you'll see Inuyasha following Kikyo's Soul Collectors and Inuyasha having Kikyo in a loving embrace."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Alright! However, should I find out that you are wrong, I'll take great pleasure in killing you. You got me, wench!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I'll stake my life on it! Shippo-chan would never lie to me unlike your brother!"

Zera then glares at Shippo, who was trying to escape from her men's clutches but no luck, and she slowly walks toward Shippo. Zera says, while her hand his raised up with a golden glow, "Here goes…!"

Shippo exclaims, pleadingly, "Zera, please stop! I didn't mean for things to work out like this!"

Miroku monk asks Shippo, "Things to work out like what, Shippo?"

Shippo lowers his head and he says, lowly, "It was supposed to end with Inuyasha working to the bone to earn Kagome's heart to my standards! I didn't think that Inuyasha's sisters would appear!"

Kagome asks, curiously with a hopeful glint, "What do you mean, Shippo-chan! You did see Inuyasha with Kikyo, right!"

Shippo clench his teeth while trying to stop his tears and he says, seriously, "Kagome, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear! Please understand that I was only doing this for you! I didn't like on how you willing accepted Inuyasha's words that he loved you, so I…I…"

Melody asks, with a snort, "Lied!"

Kagome asks Shippo, in a pleading tone in her voice, "Shippo-chan, please! Tell me that what you saw was the truth! Tell me that you saw Inuyasha with Kikyo!"

Shippo avoid his eyes from Kagome in shame and he says, solemnly, "I…never meant to hurt you, Kagome! I never meant to hurt you! I saw Inuyasha leaving one night and it wasn't with Kikyo, it was his sisters! Inuyasha left us with his sisters!"

Everyone had very surprised looks on their faces and Miroku asks Shippo, with a very stern and angered tone in his voice, "So, you lied to us!"

Shippo says, with his voice cracked up and tears coming down, "I…Yeah! Miroku, you know what I didn't mean for this to…!"

Kagome yells at Shippo, in an angered tone in her voice, "Shippo-chan, don't talk! Do you have any idea what you've done!" Kagome says, in a distraught and angered tone, "We…did…all those things…! Those horrible things to Inuyasha based on a pack of lies fed by you and Koga-kun!"

Koga exclaims, seriously, "Hey, wait a minute…!"

Kagome snaps at Koga, angrily, "Don't you dare talk to me, Koga-kun! You lied to me that that pendant was given to you by your mother and Inuyasha was trying to steal it! However, that pendant was given to Inuyasha by Zera-san when he was a child on his fifth birthday! I can't believe that I almost fell for you! That's right! I believed that I could be content with you, but now, I can't even look at you as even a friend anymore!"

Zera walks over to Kagome with her right hand glowing golden, slams it into her head, and pulls out a liquid substance and throws it into the sky, which revealed to where Inuyasha with Kirara, in her little form, walking towards Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with Kirara with him. The others greeting only Kirara but totally ignoring Inuyasha. The image also reveals Kagome giving out ramen to the others with the exception of Inuyasha, who made Melody and Zera, glare at Kagome with contempt, and it also shows Inuyasha catching a fish and cooking it with Shippo 'accidently' knocking the fish into the fire, completely burning it to a crisp. Inuyasha hitting Shippo in the head, Shippo crying for Kagome, and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha. In the real life, Kagome and Shippo cringed under the many glares from Inuyasha's family, especially Melody and Zera. Also, in the image, it shows the group running into Koga and Kagome giving him a peck on the lips, which made Melody and Zera glare at Kagome with their angers almost at their maximum. Kagome turns away from the images finding them too much for her to look at, but she can hear the cracking noise from Melody as she is cracking her fist as the scene where Inuyasha and the others fight a boar demon powered by three shards and it was a hard fight, but Inuyasha's **Wind Scar** managed to kill it with Kagome only thanking Koga without even looking at Inuyasha. The image also showed Kagome taking care of everyone's wounds with the exception of Inuyasha, who had the most wounds, and got 'sat' when he sees Koga 'hitting' on Kagome as she took care of him. After hours of seeing the cruel abuse, there were many glares at Kagome, who had her facial expression showing that she was sorry. The end of the images shows Inuyasha and Koga fighting at the bridge with Inuyasha's pendant in Koga's heads, Koga lying to Kagome and the others about the pendant being his and Inuyasha was trying to steal it and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha while Shippo was secretly giggling at this, while Melody glares at the real Shippo with killing intent and the real Shippo gulping in fear of what to expect later. Then, while Inuyasha was slowly standing up while coughing out blood, the image Kagome calls Inuyasha a 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed' and 'sat' him so much that the bridge broke, with Inuyasha's body print and with Inuyasha, himself, falling down the raging river with Kirara going after him. The images disappear and the liquid comes back to Kagome's head with Melody and Zera glare at Kagome with intense anger and hatred and Megumi and Kenochi glaring at the others and Kenochi slowly suffocating Koga as he sees what had happened to his younger half-brother.

Zera says to Kagome, in a cold, calm, and angered tone, "You little filthy imbecile!"

Kagome exclaims, in a pleading tone, "Zera-san, please! Listen! I can explain!"

Zera yells at Kagome, angrily, "Save it, you little snot nosed brat! I am not surprised about this! I knew that this day would come!"

Kagome calls out, pleadingly, "But I can explain! If you'd just hear me out…!"

Melody says, with an angered sneer, "What! More excuses for your actions! Please, wench! I'm not in the mood to hear my bullshit rador ringing extremely loud, right now!"

Sango exclaims, pleadingly, "Melody, please! It wasn't…!"

Zera yells at Sango, angrily, "Save your breath, taijiya! I really don't want to hear any excuse! Because you people, you ungrateful people, my baby brother could be dead for all I know!"

Kagome says, horrified, "What!"

Melody says, with a snort and an angered glare, "Not that you care of anything, but, two weeks ago, our telepathic link to Inuyasha was cut concluding that he was either comatose or dead, so we had to go to one of our usual suspects other than Naraku and last I checked, you you're one of our usual suspects, miko!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "We don't know if Onii-chan is alive or not!"

Kagome says, with her voice cracked and tears coming down, "Megumi-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Megumi says, while shaking her head, "Kagome-chan, sorry does not tell me if Onii-chan is alive or not! You've got a lot of nerve assuming that Onii-chan would ever hurt you by spending a week with Kikyo!"

Melody says, with an angered sneer, "Not to mention believing lies from people who don't respect him! And for your information, Inuyasha was with us, because it was the anniversary of our mother's death!"

Kagome says, shocked, "What!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "It's true! A day after you left for your time, we went to pick Inuyasha up and took him to Lady Izayoi's grave for us to tell her about our lives. Inuyasha spoke very fondly about you to his mother's grave, Kagome-kun. He told her that he actually found a human who actually loved him as a half-demon like Lady Izayoi did as he did for you."

Kagome bows her head in shame and grief at what she's done and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"What have I done! It's all my fault!"_

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Even if Inuyasha did betray you, what gave you the right to punish him, huh! That should be done by me and me alone! I decide what kind of punishment I'll lay on that pup not you!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo winched at Zera's tone and voice.

Shippo yells out, seriously with the little courage that he had, "Well, if Inuyasha hadn't gone to see Kikyo all the time, then I wouldn't have…!" Shippo then frozen in fear under the intense glares of Inuyasha's sisters.

Zera says, coldly, "You little imbecile! You dare to talk about my brother in that tone in my presence after seeing what you've done!" Zera's eyes glowed red, which she fires electricity at Shippo, causing him to cry in pain as he's thrown to the ground with his form burnt and groaning to show that he's alive.

Sango yells out, horrified, "Shippo!"

Zera tells Kagome, in a cold deadly and serious tone, "If there's one thing that I wouldn't put up is a group of idiots led by a very stupid girl making executive decisions concerning a family member, especially my baby brother! Brat, you and your friends better pray for your sakes as well as your friends' sakes that Inuyasha is found standing before me, alive and his health at one hundred percent otherwise…!" Zera then slams her fluffy tail to the ground, making a huge dent, and she yells out, strongly with deadly glares filled with KI, "…the only thing that will calm my wrath is either your screams of pain and agony or your lives! Am I understood? AM I?" Zera then slams her tail to the ground to make the dent from earlier even deeper, which made Kagome and her friends as well as Koga's friends cringe in fear.

Kagome and her friends say in unison, while in fear, "Understood?"

Zera asks, with a calm and deadly tone in her voice, "Now, tell me where the last time you've seen Inuyasha and Kirara."

Sango replies, in an unnerved tone in her voice, "Back at the path in the West!"

Zera asks, seriously, "And you've seen Inuyasha last, two weeks ago, right?"

Miroku replies, with an unnerved tone, "Yes, Zera! We did."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Good! We're going to cut the journey to where Inuyasha will be found within seven days!"

Sango exclaims, seriously, "Seven days! It's so far and I don't have Kirara with me to make the journey even faster!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "That's just too soon! Zera, please! Be reasonable!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "Don't you dare tell me to 'be reasonable' after what you idiots did to my brother, bonzo! For every pain and suffering that you've caused Inuyasha, it's going to be paid back in full a thousand fold! Believe me once I say that your torments will be very legendary!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "And without Inuyasha here to stop us, you people are going to suffer in many ways that you can't even fathom!"

Kagome says, in a distraught tone, "Melody, nothing can express on how sorry I am! I had no idea that…"

Melody snaps at Kagome, angrily, "No idea that how much of an idiot that you are! That statement is obvious! Every time you open up that mouth of yours, miko, stupidity leeks out! I've been waiting for something like this happen! I should have known that you'd one day betray Inuyasha and I've always had my suspicion it will be with this mangy wolf!"

Kagome says, weakly, "I didn't…!"

Melody slaps Kagome hard, causing Kagome to yelp in pain as claw marks to appear on her left cheek and she says, with an angered tone, "You did betray Inuyasha! You took the words of people who don't respect him over him! You treated him like a dog! No worse than a dog! For no good reason!" Melody then kicks Kagome in the stomach again, causing her to yelp in pain from the last kick.

Miroku exclaims, seriously, "Melody, that's enough!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Why the hell should I stop when you people didn't do anything when that miko does the same to Inuyasha, huh!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I've had my suspicions about you all! In every argument that Inuyasha and this worthless fool had, you all took her side in every argument and I do mean every time, even when that miko brat was in the wrong!"

Sango exclaims, strongly, "Wait a second, Zera! That's not…!" Sango yelps in pain as Zera hits her right cheek with a purple energy made whip made by her right index and middle finger, causing blood to fall out.

Zera says, in a serious tone, "This is going to change! You all ignored Inuyasha's protests on having this weakling demon in your group! Now, I'm going to ignore your protests to give you a taste of your own medicine!"

Miroku says, in a worried tone, "Wait, Zera, you don't mean…!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Believe me when I say this, bonzo, that I'm expecting to see scars on you people when this over!"

Sango exclaims, seriously, "Inuyasha isn't going to be happy that…!"

Melody says, angrily, "Oh! So, now all of a sudden, you actually care about his feelings! What happened before! Oh wait! I know! You were too in to that idiot's so-called feelings that you didn't even notice Inuyasha's feelings! Your opinions will be ignored just like you people ignored Inuyasha's feelings!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I'll be in charge of this expedition to not only find jewel shards or Naraku, but to find Inuyasha! Unlike Inuyasha, I won't be going easy on you people just because you're human! No! You treated him worse than a dog, then you people get treated worse than dogs! There will not be staying in any foreign village, no breaks, and no food for either one of you, hell, you'll be even lucky if you managed to get even a bone until we find Inuyasha and pray for all you think that you're worth that he's still alive at his health at one hundred percent!"

Miroku exclaims, horrified, "Zera, you don't mean that!"

Zera says, with a serious and deadly glare, "Oh! Believe when I say that I'm not the joking type when it comes to a family member's health and well-being, bonzo, and if it must come to it, that backstabbing stupid brat would have to sacrifice any of those 'tests' or 'dates' that I heard from Melody since this will be considered punishment for immature brats who decides upon themselves to make executive decisions regarding a family member of mine."

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Well, at least that I don't have to worry about any tests coming up!"_

Zera says, with a sly sneer, "Oh and one more thing…! The thought of my baby brother being dead will very much enrage me and my sisters so we'll need an anger reliever or one of those 'punching bags' from that miko's time, actually, two to be exact! I've found one…the mangy wolf…!"

Koga exclaims, angrily, "Teme…!" Koga tries to get out of Kenochi's grip to attack Zera, but to no avail.

Melody says, with a glare that promised pain, "And I found one…miko…!"

Kagome gasps in shock and Sango exclaims, angrily, "Melody, don't you dare…!"

Melody asks, with a sneer, "Don't what! Ane-chan told you that your opinions will be ignored until we find Inuyasha, but you people are free to jump in and try to save her. Just don't expect me to go to easy on you like Inuyasha has! I'm not as soft as he is when it comes to humans or demon brats!"

Shippo jumps in front of Kagome, defensively, and he yells at Melody, seriously, "Melody, don't you dare hurt Kagome!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "You care to do something about it, shrimp, because if you want, go ahead and try! Just don't expect to walk out of this with just a few lumps on the head! What I've done to you in the past would seem tamed to what I'm going to do to you during this next few days and without Inuyasha, here, thanks to a group of idiots, there's going to be lots of screams filled with pain and agony!"

Shippo growls at Melody, while realizing that she would live up to that promise and Sango exclaims to Megumi and Kenochi, "Megumi-chan! Kenochi! You've got to talk to them! You know that Kagome-chan would never willing…!"

Kenochi says, with a serious tone, "But she did, Sango-kun! Kagome-kun should have known better than to suspect Inuyasha to betray her! Even though, Shippo-kun and this mangy wolf lied about Inuyasha, Kagome-kun made the choice to believe them with any regard to what Inuyasha thought about it or even hear him out. Probably, I'll try to stop Melody from going too far with Kagome-kun, but for this mangy wolf, I think not!"

Megumi says, with a serious tone, "This doesn't excuse Kagome-chan for what she said to Onii-chan! Believing lies about him and calling him 'half-breed'! In case, she's forgotten, I'm a half-demon too! In doing so, she's insulted me as well!"

Kagome says, weakly while sobbing, "Megumi-chan…*sniff*…I'm…so…sorry! I'm a horrible person! Melody can beat me to a bloody pulp, but…*sniff*…know that I'm sorry! All I'm…*sniff and coughing*…asking…is that…you only take your…*sniff* anger only out on me! The others don't deserve your anger!"

Miroku says, worriedly, "Lady Kagome…you don't need…!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone while sobbing, "Kenochi-san is right…Master Miroku! I made the choice to believe Shippo-chan's and Koga-kun's lies and that's no excuse for what I've done! Zera-san is right to get angry! For all I know, Inuyasha could be dead and it's all my fault! I should have known Inuyasha better to know that he would never lie to me, even when the truth hurts! True, Inuyasha may be a thoughtless jerk at times, but he would never lie to me or betray me!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "A noble gesture, brat, but I'm afraid that part of the reason why Inuyasha could be dead also falls with them! The monk and the taijiya should have known that Inuyasha wasn't the type to betray who he believed to be his comrades and what made it worse is that you people took the fox brat's and the fleabag's lies without any form of evidence! I hope that you all are prepared to pay a heavy price for this insult and a bigger one if he's found badly hurt or dead!"

Koga says, in an angered snarl, "And I hope that you're ready to pay for this, poodle! I would have had things going my way, if it hadn't been for you meddling dogs!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Big words from a small fry! You've failed to put your boasts to the test, wolf! You've never actually beaten me in any of our past fights, have you, even with your cheating speed!"

Koga says, with a snort, "That was just luck and sneak attacks on your part! You don't have to guts to challenge me, poodle!" Koga says, with a nasty smirk, "In fact, you're afraid to face me head on! You rely on these cheap disappearing and flashing tricks to help you win those fights with me! You're like your half-breed sister, who uses those cheap potions to get the better of me!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "And it's always you who needs up falling for those 'cheap tricks'."

Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "Shut it, dog! I was talking to your cowardly half-sister, here!"

Zera says, in a calm and deadly tone, "Excuse me! Did you just say that I was a coward who relies on cheap tricks to win my fights with you!" Soon enough, a blue demonic aura appears around Zera's body as her glare intensifies while those who can sense demonic auras, mainly, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku can look in fear at what to expect next.

Koga yells at her, with a nasty tone, "There you go again! Using the same flashy tricks that you always use to intimidate me or my men! You don't have what it takes to beat me and you'll never will!"

Zera's lips form a deadly smirk that promised pain towards Koga and Melody says, with a sly grin, "Stupid wolf! He just sealed his fate!"

Zera tells Kenochi, "Kenochi, let the wolf go!"

Kenochi asks, surprised, "What!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "You heard me! Let the foolish wolf go! It seems that he has something to prove and I can't ignore his boast for much longer." Koga was released and he jumps a good feet away from Zera and Zera says, with a sly smile, "Just to let you know, wolf, in our past fight, I wasn't using even a half of my true power."

Ginta exclaims, worriedly, "Not even using half!"

Shippo says, in a fearful tone, "Zera was tough before and she wasn't even using half of her power to beat Koga!"

Koga yells out, in a nasty tone, "There you go again! You're not scaring anyone with that boast, Zera! If you want to play it, then show me your true power! I'm ready!"

Zera says, while holding out her right hand, "No! I'll just show you half of my true power and then you'll see once and for all that the obvious gap between our abilities." Zera's demonic aura then gains more lively as the skies began to go dark with yellow lightning surrounding while radiating with Zera's aura. The grounds begin to shake and crack under the pressure of Zera's growing power while everyone looks in awe.

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "What an awesome demonic aura!"

Shippo exclaims, fearfully, "Oh man! She's even worse than I thought she'd be!" Soon enough, as Zera's muscles begins to expand, huge gusts of wind appear and Koga covers his face from the dust flying towards him while trying to stand his ground and Koga yells out, strongly, "Bring it on, poodle! I'm not afraid of you! You hear me! I'm not afraid of you! So, cut the stupid tricks already and fight me for real!" Soon enough, the wind dies down and the 'earthquake' stops while Zera's aura is surrounded by yellow lightning bolts.

Miroku says, stunned, "Her aura is amazing!"

Sango says, horrified, "I can even sense the amount of bloodlust coming from Zera!"

Zera's lips form a sly smirk as she raises her hand and wipes the air with enough force to form wind towards Koga and Koga yelps in surprise as the wind hits him while the pressure from that wind causes cuts all over his legs and arms.

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Hakkaku says, in a surprised tone, "He's cut all over!"

Sango says, in a stunned tone, "She can turn air itself into her own weapon!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "I'm at fifty percent of my true power and as a nice handicap, I'll even use one arm to put you on the ground."

Koga regains his composer and he exclaims, seriously, "Don't think that enough to scare me, poodle! You are so dead!" Koga then charges after Zera with killing intent as well as his enhanced speed, but Zera simply moves out of the way as if he was moving in slow motion. Without missing a beat, Koga throws his left fist towards Zera's face, but Zera catches Koga's fist and slightly squeezes it, but that slight squeeze was enough to literately crush the bones in Koga's left fist, causing Koga to howl in extreme pain as he tries to get his hand away, but to no avail. Koga tries kicking Zera's chest to desperately to escape, but, to his horror none of his kicks have any effect on Zera, even if he had jewel shards in his legs. Koga yells out, in pain while trying to get his hand from Zera's grip, "You damn mutt! Let go of me! Let go!" Zera then gives more pressure to Koga's hand, causing more of the bones in his hand to ultimately break and Koga screams even louder.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!"

Zera says, in a plain and calm tone, "Oh shut up!" Zera releases Koga's hand and, with great speed, gives Koga a light punch in his chest, which was extremely painful, causing the young wolf demon to cough out blood as he's thrown into the ground while tumbling over multiple times until he falls onto his back.

Ginta exclaims, horrified, "Koga!"

Zera says, with a sigh, "This is exactly why I hate fighting weaklings while at fifty percent of my strength. The fight is always over before it even begins! Tell me, wolf, how many ribs did I break? Five or six? I'm trying real hard to hold back from killing you since I wanted to have some fun with you before you die!"

Shippo exclaims, fearfully, "Oh man! Talk about brutal!"

Hakkaku yells at Shippo, angrily, "Well, we wouldn't have been in this mess if it hadn't been for you, runt! You just had to lie to Kagome-san about Inuyasha seeing that Kikyo woman!"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "Because of you, Koga is getting the beating of his life and the fight hasn't even begun yet!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "I never meant for any of this to happen! I didn't even know that Zera holding back this entire time when fighting Koga! I was only thinking about Kagome!"

Kagome says to Shippo, in a stern tone, "Even so, that doesn't excuse you for what you've done, even though, I share part of the blame myself for believing you!"

Shippo winches at Kagome's tone as he isn't used to her scolding him and back in the fight between Koga and Zera, Koga slowly stands onto his feet while holding his broken ribs and winching from the pain.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Well, what do you know! Not only he's still alive, but he's able to move! I'm impressed, wolf boy! Now, why don't you try to make this entertaining for me?"

Koga says, in a weak pained tone, "You damn freak!" Koga then rushes at Zera and launches a powerful right jab at her, but she easily avoids the punch. Koga then yells out in pure rage as he launches a furious series of punches at Zera, even with his broken left hand, but she easily and gracefully dodges the blows without breaking the smallest of sweats. Koga calls out, in an angered tone, "You fucking dog! I've had with you! You and your sisters have ruined my life for the last time and I hope that your damn dirty half-breed brother is dead!"

Zera's glare becomes a deadly death glare with a lot of KI, Killer Intent, and she immediately strikes back with a powerful blow to Koga's chest, once more, but this one breaks more of Koga's ribs and he coughs out some blood from his mouth from the blow. Soon after, Zera immediately grabs Koga by the throat with her fluffy tail and Koga tries to wrench free from Zera's tail's grip as he's hovered from the ground, but she was way too strong for him. Zera then simply throws Koga into the air on her right and Zera vanishes from sight, while using her superior speed, and appears in front of Koga, who quickly recovers and tries to attack her, but Zera moves out of the way and slams her right knee to his stomach and her right elbow to his back, knocking the wind out of him, then knocks him back to the ground. Zera then zips after him, gets in front of him, and she exclaims, strongly grabbing him by the ponytail, "Where do you think you're going!" Zera then proceeds into bashing Koga's face, rapidly, while in mid-air and holding his ponytail, greatly damaging his nose and lip and proceeds to knee him to the gut multiple times.

Hakkaku exclaims, horrified, "Koga!"

Miroku exclaims to Zera, strongly, "Okay, Zera, that's enough! Even if you have a reason to be angry, if you continue this assault, Koga will die!" Zera then let's go of Koga's ponytail causing the nearly beaten wolf demon to fall towards the ground. Zera aims her right hand at Koga's fallen form and Miroku yells out, pleadingly, "Zera, please don't!" Zera roars out as she fires a physic blast at Koga, hitting him hard, causing him to scream out in shock as he's pushed even faster down to the ground with a loud and hard thud while once again rolling on the ground and falls into the river. Zera then lands onto the ground as Koga slowly appears out of the river while coughing out water from his mouth and swam onto the water bank. Koga crawls onto the shore while coughing harshly clearing out his lungs from the river.

Zera asks Koga, with a sneer, "So, wolf, do you give up or you'd like more?"

Koga spits out more water after coughing and breathes heavily and he says, weakly, "Do…don't…you dare think that this is over!" Koga slowly stands onto his feet and Koga says, in a strong tone, "I will not be afraid of you! I'm Koga, the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe! I will not be intimidated by the likes of you!" Koga then charges at full speed, jumps up, and kicks Zera's head as hard as he can with the shards in his legs.

Hakkaku says, amazed, "He got her!"

Koga then gets an expression of pure horror as he noticed that Zera didn't move or even was faze by his kick and he says, horrified, "What the hell!" Koga then sees Zera's lips form a sly smile, which got him to jump away a good distance from Zera. Koga says, horrified, "That kick should have knocked your head off your shoulders! I put everything I had into that kick!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! How can Zera-san still be standing after that! Koga-kun gave her a major blow to the head and Zera-san isn't even affected at the least!"

Shippo yells out, horrified, "I don't believe it! Koga gave Zera a boot to the head and it didn't even faze her!"

Zera stretched her neck and she says, with a sly smile, "Thank you, wolf! With that weak kick, you took care of that nasty crack on my neck!"

Koga says, in a horrified tone, "Wh…what are you! You…you're no demon…! You're a monster!"

Zera says, with a cruel smirk, "I'd like the name Daiyokai, because that's what kind of 'monster' I am! Now, I think I'll turn the battle onto you, wolf." Zera then rushes over to Koga with incredible speed, but Koga turns back to get away from her, however, Zera appears in front of him and gives him a hard kick in the face, throwing him into the air. Zera then rushes over to Koga in the air, punches him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then kicks him hard in the side, throwing him back to ground with a loud thud.

Hakkaku exclaims, horrified, "Koga!"

Kenochi says, with a snort, "It's over! There's no way that Koga can win! He should salvage what pride he has left and give up."

Koga slowly stands on his hands and knees as Zera lands on to the ground and Koga says, angrily, "What's wrong with me! I should have more than this! That damn poodle shouldn't be beating me with this! What the hell is wrong with me!"

Melody tells Koga, with a cruel sneer, "Ah! Don't be so hard on yourself, wolf! You tried your best and that's all it counts, right?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "That's right, fleabag! After all, you're losing to Lady Zera of the Inu no Taishou clan and demon lady of the Northwestern region! You're only a hundred years too early and inexperienced to be a match for me."

Koga slowly stands onto his feet and he says, with a serious glare while in pain, "I don't care who you are! You may have strength, but, you aren't invincible! I'll find a way to beat you!" Koga raises his right hand up and his Goraishi claws appear on Koga's claw and Koga says, in an angered tone, "You and your fucking siblings have made a mockery of me for the last time! Now eat this!"

"**Goraishi**!"

Koga swipes his claws and unleashed a thunder blast which hits Zera, who didn't seem to be moving away. Everyone closes their eyes from the blast and it passes away.

Koga says, while panting and with a sly smile, "No! What was that you were saying about I'm not being able to beat you!"

Just then, Zera's voice calls out from the smoke, "You didn't!" Koga and everyone, except for Zera's siblings gasp in shock, surprise, and horror only for Koga as the smoke clears out to see Zera, who didn't have a single scratch on her, but a sly smile that promised more pain and suffering.

Koga yells out, shocked and horrified, "No way!"

Kagome says, surprised, "Zera-san was hit dead on with that attack!"

Sango says, shocked, "Not even a scratch! How could that be even possible!"

Ginta yells out, shocked, "There's not even a cut or a scratch!"

Zera says, with a deadly sneer, "That blast was weak! Very weak!"

Koga says, in a fearful tone, "You monster!"

Miroku says, in a surprised tone, "Zera was only managed to survive Koga's Goraishi blast, which rivals Inuyasha's **Wind Scar**, and she was only using fifty percent of her maximum."

Zera tells Miroku, with a snort, "Fifty percent! Please, I was only barely using a third of that! If I used fifty percent on this wolf, he'd be dead by now!"

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "A third of her fifty percent! She's able to drove Koga-kun to the ground and she's been using a third of it!"

Koga yells out, angrily and horrified, "You're lying, mutt! There's no way! That's impossible!"

Just then, a small elderly voice rings out, "I'm afraid that Lady Zera isn't lying!" Everyone turns to see Myoga on Megumi's right shoulder.

Kagome says, plainly, "Myoga-jii-chan! Are you saying that Zera-san was only using a third of her fifty percent of her true power?"

Myoga says, with a plain tone, "Of course! Those times that Lady Zera was fighting against Koga in the past was at fifteen percent and right now, she's using no more than twenty percent."

Shippo says, stunned, "Twenty percent!"

Sango exclaims, in a surprised tone, "Driving Koga to the ground and she was only using twenty percent of her true power!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Of course! If you want proof, then let me show you me at fifty percent of my power. Of course, you all might want to leave the area." Zera then floats up to the sky as the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force, who had Kagome and her friends as well as Koga's men, captured flew while having them in their arms and Kenochi flew up while carrying Melody and Megumi with him while leaving Koga on the ground as Zera aimed her right hand towards him while forming a red demonic energy powered blast. Zera exclaims, strongly, "You might want to start running, wolf!" Zera then fires the blast at Koga, who starts running as fast as his jewel shard powered legs could take him, which he could barely escape the huge explosion, even with his enhanced speed. The huge explosion caused a huge smoke made mushroom to appear as debris come flying from that site and Shippo appears in his transformed state. Everyone sees a huge sized crater in a hundred diameters and was at least 100 feet deep, replacing the trees and river that was destroyed.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well as Koga's men were extremely shocked to see this and Shippo says, shocked, "That's one big hole!"

Sango says, worriedly, "I can't even see the bottom!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And if Zera was able to do what with only fifty percent, I'd hate see when she goes all out!"

Kagome had a petrified look on her face and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Not even Inuyasha's __**Wind Scar**__ or Koga-kun's Goraishi could stand up to this, even if they were to combined them. It makes me wonder why Zera-san hid this power from us! I bet this could even make Naraku tremble in his boots!"_ Kagome then looks at Koga, who was lying on his back, just a few inches away from the crater, and she thinks in her mind, _"And I bet that's what Koga-kun is thinking too!"_

Koga sits up and sees to his horror at the crater that was formed. Koga thinks in his mind, horrified, _"That damn dog! There's no way! It's impossible!"_ Koga then looks up to see Zera, who had a sly smile on her lips, and Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn her! She hasn't even broken a sweat! I couldn't even beat her with the Goraishi._ _My Goraishi is a gift for my ancestors and I've planned on using it against Naraku! Zera took the full hit and wasn't even effective! The only way for me to finally beat that poodle is the get more jewel shards! I have to…!"_

Just then, Zera's voice rings out, from behind Koga, "I know what you're thinking, wolf!" Koga yelps in shock as he jumps to his feet and looks to see Zera behind him. Zera says, with a sneer, "You're thinking that you can finally beat me if you were to get more jewel shards, right! I may not have mind reading abilities like Naraku's third incarnation, but I do know from the expression on your face on what you're thinking." The Demon Nightmare Punishment Force lands onto the ground with Kenochi doing the same and Zera says, with a sly smile, "You really think more shards would make a difference now!" Zera then throws a devastating right jab to Koga's face. Koga is sent sailing a few feet back and over the huge crater to the other side of it, then hits the ground. Rubbing his blooded nose, Koga stood while recovering from the heavy punch. Zera halted her advancement as she smirks and kicks Koga in the face, sending him 35 feet into the air. Zera flickered out and soared right past Koga in a split second. Zera reappears and hovering right over Koga, waiting for him to come to her.

Kagome says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Ginta and Hakkaku shouts out, horrified, "KOGA! NO!"

Sango screams out, worriedly, "Zera, please don't!"

Melody says, with a wide smile, "This is going to hurt badly!" Shippo averted his eyes from what was forthcoming. Zera landed a thunderous elbow into the small of Koga's back. The drive elbow landed with a crushing force, knocking the wind right out of Koga as he felt his spine broke with a loud crack that those with sensitive hearing like Shippo, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi could hear as well as Ginta and Hakkaku. Zera quickly dropped Koga like a bad habit and caused him to plunge to a humiliating defeat. Koga fell on the ground with a very loud 'thud', battered and unconscious.

Ginta and Hakkaku look away from their fallen comrade and leader, unable to bear what they witnessed. Zera then lands near Koga's immobile form, grabs him by the ponytail, and throws him near his men's feet. Zera then slams her foot onto Koga's chest, causing him to yelp in pain, and she says, with a cold sneer while adding pressure to Koga's chest, "I'm going to say this again, if my brother isn't seen standing before me at his health at hundred percent, I'll personally see that every last one of you pays for every bone or cut that he receives! If I could do this to this fleabag, you really don't want to find out how badly you'll get hurt." Zera then walks on Koga's chest, causing him to yelp in pain as more of his ribs were broken, then his right arm, nearly breaking it, and walks away as more of Zera's men picks up Koga's unconscious form and moves out to find Inuyasha with a feeling of dread and guilt forming in their hearts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been six days and Zera kept her word while torturing her younger half-brother's traveling comrades as well as Koga and his men with were tied to trees while Inuyasha's sisters and brother eat in front of them and Kagome and her comrades were getting hungry even more, Zera took away Kagome's sleeping bag as well as her backpack and made Kagome and her comrades sleep on the ground without any form of warmth at the cold night, she even made them find Inuyasha in the rain and at night Koga and Kagome were often used as Melody's and Zera's punching bags. Miroku and Sango tried to help up, but they were not strong enough to take on Melody or Zera. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga's men were all healed by Megumi, but Koga and Kagome weren't allowed such treatment for what had happened to Inuyasha by Zera's orders. They couldn't argue, even if they wanted to, because they believed that Zera made a good point about them treating Inuyasha the same way that she's treated them when he was innocent the entire time and Zera could shut us up. Kagome, herself, couldn't forgive herself for what she's done to Inuyasha that she cried herself to sleep, but Sango tried to cheer her up by telling her that Inuyasha will be fine. Even though, he was defeated, Koga wanted revenge against Zera and wanted Kagome to give him her three jewel shards to match her, but Kagome didn't want to give him anything because even with the jewel shards, Zera would still overpower him and Kagome was still mad at him for getting them in trouble. Kagome told him that if Inuyasha happens to be dead, then her friendship with Koga will end, because he lied to her! However, that would be a mood point since if Inuyasha's dead, then Melody and Zera would kill them all. Right now, we find Kagome and her Feudal Era friends as well as Koga and his group walking down a clear path in the mid-afternoon with their arms tied to their backs with ropes with Zera's Demon Nightmare Punishment Force with Zera in the front with Melody, Megumi, and Kenochi at the back. The captured looked as if they had better days with their expressions look weak. Kagome had multiple bruises on her face with claw marks as well as her sleeves of her white shirt were torn off, burnt marks on her on her exposed arms and legs, right shoe missing, and left black eye that it had to be forced to be closed and Koga looks heavily beaten and battered and any chance of him escaping is a lost chance. With the loss of most of her energy, Kagome started to walk slowly with the soreness of her legs and her stomach continues to growl with the lack of food.

One of the members of the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force, DNPF, hits her on the back and exclaims, in a deep male voice, "Hey! Keep walking, human!" The DNPF member hits Kagome again on the back, knocking her down, making everyone to stop moving and looking at her.

Miroku exclaims, worriedly, "Lady Kagome!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Leave her alone!"

Melody walks over to Kagome's fallen form and she exclaims, nastily, "Wench, nobody told you to lay down! Get up!" Melody kicks Kagome's side causing her to yelp in pain.

Sango yells at Melody, seriously, "Melody, leave her alone! We've been moving for six hours without any breaks!"

Zera tells Sango, with a cold and calm tone, "I thought I've made it clear that we're not stopping until we find Inuyasha, who may be dead, because you people!" Zera tells Melody, "Melody, would you…?"

Melody says, with a sneer, "Gladly." Melody takes a very deep breath, which alarms many of the others, except for Zera.

Koga yells at Melody, strongly, "Poodle, don't you dare…!"

Melody yells out, ignoring Koga, "Heel Girl!" Just then, Kagome's forehead is shown to have a picture of a dog demon in neon red as blue electricity appears around her body and Kagome cries out in pain as she is electrocuted by the electricity for 5 seconds. Melody yells out, strongly, "Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel Girl!"

Sango exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-chan!" Sango tries to get herself free from the DNPF's grip, but couldn't with most of her strength gone from fatigue and hunger.

Shippo thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Kagome! If only Inuyasha were here…! I should have never told that stuff about Inuyasha seeing Kikyo to Kagome! Now, she's in the worst 'heeling' of her life!"_

Miroku calls out to Melody, seriously, "Melody, please stop it! If this continues, Lady Kagome is going to die!" However, Miroku's pleas fell into deaf ears as Melody continues to 'heel' Kagome and Kagome cries loudly as she's ridiculed with blue electricity. After a few moments, the blue electricity is gone and Kagome groans in pain as more burn marks were shown on her.

Melody says, coldly, "Get up, wench, or do you want more." Kagome tries to stand on her feet, but has a hard time with hunger and fatigue catching up to her.

Megumi tells Melody, in a concerned tone, "Hey Onee-chan, I think that we should stop! We haven't allowed Kagome-chan or the others anywhere near any food for the past six days. I can understand Shippo-kun, but there's a limit to where humans can go without food without dying."

Zera asks Megumi, with a serious tone, "Megumi, have you forgotten what these people have done to our brother while listening to the lies of that fox brat and that weakling wolf! As far as I'm concerned, they haven't received even a half of what they deserve for the crimes that they've committed!"

Melody says, with a nod, "No joke! They will not be forgiven for this insult! Maybe this way if Inuyasha is found dead and they happen to die from starvation, then they can apologize to him in the afterlife since they'll have all eternity to do it." Melody then walks over to Kagome, who was slowly getting up on her feet, but Melody's right foot smashed onto her back causing Kagome to cry out in pain, forcing her back down, and Melody yells out, angrily and nastily while stomping onto Kagome's right shoulder, "Oh wait! I forgot who I'm talking about! They're humans! Disgusting, lowly, worthless, useless, pathetic humans! Especially this one, a lowly and disgusting miko!" Melody continues to stomp onto Kagome's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain while ignoring the angry cries of Kagome's comrades and friends.

Shippo yells out, angrily, "Melody, leave her alone!" Shippo tries to break free, but with his strength, he couldn't pull it off.

Sango calls out, seriously, "Melody, if you murder Kagome-chan, then Inuyasha will not forgive you!"

Melody yells at Sango, nastily while stomping on Kagome's upper back, "Oh! So, now all of a sudden that you actually care what Inuyasha would think! What happened before! Huh! It was only a matter of time that he's shown again what the cruel actions that you humans would do it him! It was only a matter of time!" Melody stomps onto Kagome's back seven more times and Melody tells the DNPF with Kagome, seriously, "Pull her up to her feet!" DNPF does as Melody told them and Melody grabs Kagome's left shoulder, while digging her claws into it causing Kagome to cry even more in pain as blood comes out of her shoulder. Melody says, with a sly sneer, "You know, miko, personally, I'm actually glad that you revealed your true colors by betraying my brother and since he's not here, thanks to you, I'd be able to do THIS!" Melody rams her fist into Kagome's stomach hard, causing Kagome to gasp as blood came out of her mouth and Melody says, with a sly sneer, "That felt so good that I feel like doing it again!" Melody then proceeds to slam her fist into Kagome's stomach, multiple times, causing Kagome to shoot out painful gasps and blood.

Ginta and Hakkaku exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-san!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn you! Leave her alone, you fucking poodle!" Koga tries to break himself from his captures, but with the strength of his captures, the injuries he has received, and his hunger and fatigue got the better of him, made it impossible for him to escape. Melody's abuse didn't stop there as she proceeds to bash ever part of Kagome's upper body, ruthlessly and rapidly, causing Kagome to yelp, cry, and howl in pain.

Miroku yells out, pleadingly, "Melody, stop it! You've made your point! Please! Stop it!"

After she stopped the punching, Melody says, with a snort, "I'm not done yet!" Melody then notions the force to lower Kagome to her knees and Melody walks behind her. Melody says, with a sly sneer, "Well, miko, here's one of the things that I've always wanted to do, but couldn't with Inuyasha around, but since he's not here, then I can do it without any worry of him stopping me!" Melody then positions her right foot to Kagome's back and she says, "You'll feel what a 'sit' command is! The same 'sit' commands that you've always given my brother!"

Sango says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Miroku calls out, worriedly, "Melody, don't!"

Melody yells out, strongly, "SIT GIRL!" Melody slams her foot onto Kagome's back and slams her face first to the ground, hard, causing Kagome to grunt in pain. Melody then notions the DNPF to pull Kagome to her knees with her bindings and Melody shouts out, slamming her foot onto Kagome's back, "SIT GIRL!" Kagome slams back to the unforgiving ground. This continues for over 10 minutes with the same routine with Melody slamming her foot onto Kagome's back while shouting out 'sit girl' and Kagome being forced up, again.

Megumi tells Melody, seriously, "Okay, Onee-chan, I think that's enough! Any more than this, then Kagome-chan will die even with the Mark of Subjugation protecting her since it too also has a limit."

Kenochi tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Megumi's right, Melody! Enough is enough! I'm angry at Kagome-kun, but not enough for you to kill her and since we haven't found Inuyasha, we can't kill her yet."

Melody looks at Kagome's forehead which has the Mark of Subjugation glowing red and she says, with a snort, "Already! I was just getting started! Fine! I'll stop for now! Carry her by the arms!" The two DNPF grabs both of Kagome's arms and pulls her up while we see Kagome's nose and lower lip bleeding heavily.

Kenochi then thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"I just hope that we find Inuyasha, alive!"_ Just then, those with keen noses pick up a very familiar group of scents.

Zera says, with a surprised murmur, "That scent…!" Zera says, with a plain tone, "Congratulations, gaki! You and your friends will get to keep your lives!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "You mean…"

Koga says, with a snarl, "Yeah! I can pick up those damn coyotes' and that mutt's scents coming."

Shippo says, with a hopeful smile, "You mean Inuyasha's still alive…!" Soon enough, three figures come into view as the injured Kagome begins to place a weak smile to see Inuyasha walking towards them along with a huge cat like demon with two tails, behind him with bags of sorts and two more coyote demons.

The first coyote demon is a youthful looking female looks to be around to be 18-years-old with pale skin, long black hair flowing down her back, deep green eyes along with claws instead of fingers on her hands, pointy elf-like ears, is wearing a green long-sleeved kimono-like blouse that's low-cut revealing a good portion of her moderate cleavage held together by a dark grey-blue obi with a Japanese katana and sheath, a white fur mini-skirt, with a short white coyote tail on her tailbone.

The second coyote demon is a youthful looking male looks to be around to be 21-years-old with long black hair flowing down his back, narrowed green eyes, light tan skin, wearing a light blue kimono top and brown fur shorts with a long coyote tail.

Miroku says, with a weak smile, "Thank goodness…"

Sango says, with a weak smile, "It's Kirara! I told you that Inuyasha will be alright!" Sango asks, curiously, "But why are Junko and Katsuhiro with them?"

Shippo calls out to Zera, seriously, "Hey Zera, you told us that if Inuyasha is found dead, then you'll kill us, but he's fine now! Now, tell your goons to let us go!" With one death glare from Zera, Shippo's sudden courage is faded away.

Zera calls out, seriously, "Release them!" Soon enough, the binds were cut off by the DNPF freeing Kagome and her friends with Kagome falling to the ground on her stomach unable to move from her injuries, exhaustion, and hunger with the others fall onto their knees in exhaustion. Megumi then runs over to Inuyasha and she exclaims, excitedly while hugging him, "Onii-chan, you're okay!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Okay! Okay! Megumi, get off of me! I'm fine!" Inuyasha finally pries Megumi off of him and Melody goes over to Inuyasha, hands over the red jewel pendant, saying, "Here's your pendant back!"

Inuyasha says, taking it, "Thanks!" Inuyasha puts the pendant around his neck along with his beaded necklace and looks at the weakened forms of his comrades as well as Koga and his group while looking at Kagome's weakened form, trying to move, the most. Inuyasha tells Melody, "Hey Nee-chan, could you give me one of your healing potions?"

Melody replies, while taking out a glass bottle filled with green liquid, "Sure, what do you need it for? Are you still…?" Without warning, Inuyasha snatches it from Melody's hand and quickly zips towards Kagome's lying form while hearing the angry cries of his older sisters.

Melody yells out, angrily, "Inuyasha, what the hell!"

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a serious tone, "Have you forgotten what that girl has done!"

Inuyasha kneels down to Kagome's weakened form as she slowly rises on her hands and she tells Inuyasha, in a weak tone, "In…Inu…Inuyas…ha…I'm so…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously, "Don't talk! Just drink this!" Despite the pains in her arms, Kagome takes the bottle from Inuyasha's hand, opens it, and takes the contents into her mouth. After she swallowed the potion, all of the wounds that Kagome had received from Melody's brutal attacks were instantly healed. Just as Kagome was going to put her arms around Inuyasha, Inuyasha suddenly stands up and quickly moves from Kagome's arms causing her to fall to the ground.

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a serious glare, "Inuyasha, you better have a good explanation to why you've just healed the wounds of the one, who's betrayed you!"

Melody yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Are you that soft that you're willing to help people that betrayed you!"

The female coyote demon, Junko, says, with a snort, "If you thought that was something, get a load of what's happening next! Here, you idiot!" Junko then throws the bag that she was hold in front of Kagome, causing apples, berries, and bananas to fall out while the male coyote demon, Katsuhiro, throws the five bags that he was carrying in front of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Shippo exclaims, excitedly, "Food!"

Koga says, with a serious glare, "I don't like this! It's feels like the calm of the storm!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "I take it that you've forgiven us?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold snort, "Just eat, bonzo! I've got an ear full that I want scream at you people after you're done!" Inuyasha then walks off while Kagome looks at the ground and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"He's still mad!"_ Kagome then proceeds to eat for the first time in days as well as the others. After thirty minutes of eating and Koga's injuries healed, Zera's former prisoners rose to their feet, ready for whatever Inuyasha has to say or yell at them.

Kagome tells Inuyasha, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, before you…!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold tone, "Nee-chan, would you…?"

Melody says, with a nod, "Right!" Melody speeds over to Kagome and slams her right elbow to her nose, knocking her down.

Sango exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-chan!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "That's it! You're dead, poodle!" Koga then rushes over to Melody to punch her, but Melody vanishes from sight using her super-speed to dodge Koga's punch while leaving an after-image.

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "She's gone!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Alright, poodle! Where are you!" Just then, Melody appears at Koga's right side with her claws ready to strike, but Koga was faster as he kicks her in the waist with his enhanced legs, throwing her to a tree. Koga yells out, nastily, "Nice try, poodle, but yo…!" Koga then sees at the spot that he expects Melody to be a poorly made doll version of Melody with its tongue sticking out. Koga exclaims, shocked, "What in the…!" Just then, Koga notices Melody reappearing behind, ready to stab his back, but Koga is once again faster and goes in to kick her, but only hits an after-image of her. Just then, multiple images of Melody appear around him.

Sango says, plainly, "Melody's after-image technique!"

Koga was getting frustrated and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it!"_ Just then, Koga yelps in pain as he feels Melody's claws make a cut to his right arm and Koga kicks at that direction, but only hits an after-image.

Melody and her after-images say, with a sly smile, "What's the matter, fleabag! Can't find me!" Melody then gives Koga multiple cuts of his body and exposed arms, causing him to yelp in pain and getting angry. Melody and her after-images say, with a taunting tone, "I thought a full demon like yourself can take on a half-breed like me!" Just then, Koga is bashed in the face, knocking him down to the ground after failing to catch Melody.

Koga yells out, strongly, "That's it!" Koga jumps onto his feet and goes in to attack Melody, but only hits her after-image, again. Melody's after image exclaims, with a sly smile, "Hey wolf, behind you!" Koga then turns to see Melody coming after him with her sword drawn to strike him down, but Koga jumps up to avoid it, and goes to kick Melody in the face, but again, he only hits another after-image. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it, poodle! Cut the stupid tricks and fight me!" Koga keeps trying to hit Melody, but only to keep hitting her after-images while getting more enraged. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Koga's falling into Melody's trap!"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "It's impossible! Melody only rivals Koga in speed even with his jewel shards in his legs, but so far, Koga hasn't even hit her once! Has Melody gotten even faster!"

Katsuhiro says, with a snort, "If you hadn't gotten pampered by that ahou miko, then you'd finally realize that Melody has memorized that wolf's same boring attack patterns! That's why wolfboy hasn't even touched Melody yet!"

Junko says, with a sly smile, "That's right! It doesn't matter how faster Dumb Wolf has gotten, if you can memorize his attack pattern, the rest is easy! Me-chan knows this and is able to get the better of Koga! To Me-chan, Koga's attack patterns are pretty damn boring enough to her to sleep!"

Hakkaku says, surprised, "You're kidding!"

Katsuhiro says, with a sly smile, "Try exercising your brains rather than you strength all the time! If you rely only on your power, then you're destined to fail!" Back in the fight, Koga is getting angrier at the fact that so far, he hasn't been able to catch Melody and Melody has gotten many hits on Koga as a result.

Koga says, while wiping the blood from his lip, "Damn it!" Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"All I have to do it pick up on her scent! If I do that, then these images will not be that bad! All I have to do is wait until she attacks since there's only one of that damn poodle in this barrage of images!"_ Koga then waits to try to find Melody's scent and Melody appears above Koga, ready to strike the finish blow.

Melody yells out, strongly, "It's over!"

After Koga whips his head to Melody and he yells out, strongly ready to strike her, "Yeah! For you!"

Melody thinks her mind, shocked, _"Oh no!"_ Koga then strikes Melody's chest, hard, and Koga says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, poodle! If I can pick up your scent, then these tricks are useless!" Koga then gasps in shock as he only has on his fist, Melody's yellow kimono blouse.

Kagome says, shocked, "**Utsusemi!**"

Shippo says, seriously, "That's the move that Melody learned from Zera and it's her favorite move!"

Koga yells out, throwing Melody's blouse away, "Damn it! Where is she!" Koga then quickly sees Melody appearing from high above him in her white kosode with a dark violet energy mixed with dark violet electricity forming in her right hand.

Sango exclaims, seriously, "The **Storm of Demonic Torment**! If it hits Koga or Koga gets caught in its current, again, it's all over!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Not this time!" Koga then jumps back to avoid it as the attack hits the ground. Koga started to believe he's won, but he's stabbed in the back and through the stomach by Melody's sword.

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Melody pulls her sword from Koga's back, causing Koga to yelp in pain while coughing out blood and Koga yells out, angrily, "You bitch!" Koga then goes in to kick Melody, but only hits Melody's after-image. Koga then finds Melody's scent as he finds her above him while going high and Koga uses his enhanced legs to jump up quickly to Melody. Koga yells out, strongly, "Nice try, poodle! You can't use that after-image trick while in mid-air and your lightning attack needs time to develop, which I'm not going to allow you to even get!" Koga then bashes Melody's chest and Koga says, with a sly grin, "Which means, I've finally got you!"

The pained expression on Melody's face quickly forms into a sly smirk and Melody says, with a sly tone, "Wrong, moron! I've got you!" Just then, Melody quickly grabs Koga's arm and her body glows purple, causing her to explode as a mass of pink substance appears around Koga, covering him around it, and Koga can't seem to get the substance off of him as he falls onto the ground.

Shippo calls out, surprised, "Koga's stuck!"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "That was one of Melody's Rubber Dummies! Those dummies can replicate not only appearance, but scent as well! It's no surprise that Koga will fall for it."

Koga tries to get free, but couldn't because of pink substance, and he yells out, shocked, "Damn it! What is this stuff!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "You have the miko to curse for introducing this to me, two years ago, and that fox brat is a huge fan of it. It's called bubble gum, but it's a special kind of bubble gum! It catches anyone with a demonic aura like you and the more you try to move, the more the gum drains of you of your energy for every second you try to move!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "You witch!" Koga tries to break free, but he couldn't and he's finally finding himself getting weaker by the second.

Melody says, while looking at Koga's men, "Now!" Melody then vanishes from sight using her super-speed and Ginta and Hakkaku tries to move to help Koga, but they were quickly slashed in the chest by Melody, who appears in front of them.

Koga yells out, horrified, "Ginta! Hakkaku!" Ginta and Hakkaku then fell onto the ground as their blood were spilled from their wounds.

Melody says, with a snort as she throws the blood from her sword, "Relax! They're not dead yet!"

Miroku calls out to Zera, seriously, "Zera, what's the meaning of this! I thought that you wouldn't kill us since Inuyasha was found alive!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Yes! I did say that! For only you, the taijiya, the kit, and the miko, I didn't say anything about the wolves! That's on Inuyasha's part! The miko was warned that her loyalty to Inuyasha was the only thing saving those wolves' life, but because of her actions, the execution orders of Koga and his men have been reinstated, but I'm not going to do anything until Inuyasha, himself, chooses since he's the one that wolf had stolen something from him!"

Kagome calls out, pleadingly, "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a nasty tone, "Well, guess what, Kagome! It did happen! You nearly killed me and had the nerve to call me a 'liar' and a 'thief'! I'd admit that I can be a short-tempered, violent, insensitive, and inconsiderate jerk, but I will not stand being called a liar or thief of in your words, Kagome, 'a thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed'!"

Kagome winches at this and before she could speak, Melody tells Inuyasha, "It kind of wonder how low did the miko grade you those seven days!"

Kagome's and her friends' facial expressions turned to horrified and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What grade?"

Sango says, surprised, "How does Melody know?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Well, I've heard this from the fool's older sister, Madoka-san, that it's called the 'Rate Your Man' method! The female grades her male significant other based on how he treats you on a one to ten grade scale! Should he score a one through a five, then 'your man' in question, gets treated as if he's invisible or doesn't even exist and it's totally guilt free until he treats as if you're a queen! My guess is that she must have learned this from those three annoying fools that she calls 'friends' from her time since the miko's older sister, Madoka-san, isn't stupid enough to actually go through with it! It's a shame that her younger sister doesn't share the same brain."

Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Onee-chan, you traitor!"_

Inuyasha then glares at Kagome with great anger and disgust, which Kagome looks away, and he asks Kagome, coldly, "So, what was my grade, Kagome?"

Kagome asks, in a low pleading tone, "Listen, Inuyasha, that method was pretty…!"

Inuyasha asks, seriously, "No! I'm interested to know! I mean, you were grading me on how I was treating you, right? So, should I have a right to know what my grade was?"

Junko says, with a sneer, "And you better start talking, wench, or I'll start the beating of you and your friends! Now, I highly doubt that you'd want your friends to suffer any more injuries after getting healed!"

Sango and Miroku got their weapons ready and Kagome exclaims, seriously while knowing how strong Junko is, "A five! That was the grade!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "A five!"

Melody says, while shaking her head, "No! Judging by the amount of abuse that Inuyasha has gotten from you and your friends, I'd say the miko had given you a grade even lower than a five! No, I'd say that Inuyasha's grade was probably a two."

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in an angered tone, "Two! Seriously, a fucking two! I should be getting at least a four for even dealing with you right now!"

Kagome says, pleadingly while standing on her feet, "Inuyasha, if you'd just let me explain you'd understand! I thought that you were for seven days with Kikyo…!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, angrily, "Kikyo, is that your excuse for nearly killing me! Who told you that I was with Kikyo for seven days!"

Shippo says, lowly, "That would be me?"

Inuyasha says, with an angered and serious growl, "Why am I not surprised! You little twerp!"

Shippo quickly zips to Kagome and he yells out, seriously, "I didn't mean for this to happen! It's just those times you went to see Kikyo, I was afraid that you'd hurt Kagome one day and go with Kikyo!"

Inuyasha yells at Shippo, angrily, "You little…!"

Kagome yells out, "Inuyasha, s…!" Kagome then gasps in pain as she feels a stab to both her chest and back and Melody is seen appearing behind her with the second sword drawn out. Kagome yelps in pain as she grips her chest while the others look at her.

Shippo calls out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Miroku exclaims, stunned, "Lady Kagome!"

Sango calls out, worriedly, "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What was that! I can't tell if I was stabbed from the front or the back!"_ Kagome then removes her hand from her chest to look at it and seeing it without any blood. Kagome thinks in her mind, surprised, _"There's no blood!" _Kagome looks at chest to find no blood, not even a scar, and Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What the…! I there's no blood or even a wound! But I could have sworn that I was stabbed! I may not have known where, but I can actually feel a blade hit me!"_

Melody calls out, with a sly tone, "Hey wench, do you even know how a priestess is even created or how is it a human can receive holy powers of a priestess?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "How a priestess can gain her power?"

Miroku says, perplexed, "What kind of question is that?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "I'll tell you the answer. As you already know, a priestess has within herself the Spell Chain and Holy Sleep. The Spell Chain acts a boost of holy spiritual power and the Holy Sleep is the source of the priestess's holy spiritual power. These two points are commonly considered pressure points. If they are pierced with the right tools and movements, they won't die if it done right, but they have their holy spiritual powers sealed up, and the priestess will lose all her powers. For the miko's case, all of her powers as a priestess are sealed away and anything that she has control through priestess magic will be instantly taken away from her as well."

Kagome says, shunned, "Taken away! Which means…!" Kagome yells out, whipping her head to Inuyasha, "SIT BOY!" Kagome expected Inuyasha's beaded necklace to glow and slam him to the ground, but to her surprise and horror, Inuyasha is still standing. Kagome yells out, "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" Kagome keeps saying sit, but nothing happens as Inuyasha still stands with his arms crossed with a sly smile on his lips, much her shock as well as the others, especially Shippo, who has a horror expression on his face.

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha's still standing!"

Sango yells out, shocked, "What happened!" Just then, the sound of Melody's laughter filled with mockery is heard.

Kagome yells at Melody, angrily, "What have you done, Melody!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "It's simple! Not only I've sealed away your holy spiritual power, I've taken away your control over the Beads of Subjugation and if it's not unsealed within a year, then you'll never get them back ever again and the Beads of Subjugation will become nothing more than normal jewelry that can be taken off even by the wearer since it was made while connecting your soul to them, but don't fret, you can get them back! I just have to stab you over again and you can get them back! That is if I'm feeling really generous, which I'm not really!" Melody then continues laughing with triumph.

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "What's even worse is that Kagome will be totally useless without her powers!"

After Kagome falls on her knees in despair, Sango yells at Melody, angrily, "Melody…kisama!"

Koga yells at Melody, enraged, "Teme…! Now, you've done it!" Koga tries again to get out of his gum-like binds, but all it did is drain him of more of his energy.

Shippo yells at Melody, angrily, "Melody, give Kagome back her powers!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "Why don't you try and make me, twerp! If you can! But then again, if you get pampered by an idiot, then your fighting skills becomes of that of a weakling!"

Shippo says, in an angered growl, "Watch it!"

Melody says, while shrugging her shoulders, "When my siblings and I were your age, we learned how to fight and cook! We've killed many demons that we're bigger than we were! Your father must be rolling in his grave on how a weakling his son has become! I'd be even ashamed myself if you were my son! Hell, I'd even disowned you! Face it, runt, you're weak and a disgrace to the demon race!" That was a final straw that broke the camel's back for Shippo when his father was mentioned, which brought anger and hate towards Melody.

Shippo yells out, strongly, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't let this go! Melody, I'm going to get you!" Shippo yells as he charges at Melody while ignoring the calls of his friends.

Miroku yells out, seriously, "Shippo, don't!" Shippo then jumps at Melody to hit her, but Melody simply moves out of the way to dodge his attack. Shippo then jumps up to hit Melody again, but no matter what he tries he can't hit her with someone bigger and faster than him. Melody then grabs her yellow blouse from the ground and uses it to grab Shippo, then throws him to the tree hard.

Melody says, with a snort while putting on her blouse, "How pathetic! But what can you expect from a weakling. Idiot, you're better off letting that miko or Inuyasha fight your own battles since you couldn't do it yourself! True, it was against that Thunder demon girl, but she was just as pathetic as you! Speaking of Thunder demons, who was it that defeated the Thunder Brothers, who murdered your father. It can't be a weakling like you, no it was Inuyasha! It's always Inuyasha fighting in the frontlines while you hide like a coward! You might be a kid now, but later on, not for long! But I forgot who I'm talking to again, a little weak idiot, who can't fight his own battles and relies on Inuyasha and a miko imbecile to fight all the time!" Shippo gets onto his feet and charges at Melody, who dodges every one of his attacks, and Melody smacks him hard, throwing him back in the ground.

Shippo yells out, seriously, "I'm not done!" Shippo takes out a green spinning top and he calls out, "**Smashing top**!" Shippo throws his spinning top at Melody as it grew, but Melody fires a blast at it, destroying it. Shippo yells out, "**Fox Fire**!" Shippo fires a green flame at Melody, who stands calmly.

Melody says, with a sly smirk, "I think someone's forgotten that I can't be affected by flame attacks!" Melody swats the flame away from her, but Shippo comes up after her with his body glowing red and his mouth open to reveal his fangs.

"**Heart Scar**!"

Shippo tries to bite Melody's right shoulder, but Melody quickly grabs Shippo's head with her other hand.

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Shippo-chan!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "Nice try, runt! Trying to confuse me with those clever tricks of yours to bite my shoulder!" Melody then adds pressure to Shippo's head, causing him to cry out in pain as he tries to escape Melody's grip and Melody says, with a deadly sly sneer, "I do believe that it's my turn to play! This something I've picked up from the miko's time and I do believe it's called Volleyball! I call it my Volleyball Attack and guess who's the ball, you little bastard?" Melody then throws Shippo into the air, smacks him hard, throwing him away. Melody then quickly uses her super-speed to rush pass Shippo and goes a hard bump, throwing him into the air. Melody then crotches down and jumps up high enough to meet with Shippo and she then smashes her right hand onto Shippo's face, throwing him back to the ground with a sickening thud, which made Shippo's body imprint and Shippo breaking a two of his ribs at the impact.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Shippo-chan!" Even though she was mad at Shippo, Kagome couldn't bear to have any getting seriously hurt because of her. Melody then lands on her feet near the crater where Shippo's body lay.

Sango yells out, seriously, "Melody, leave him alone!" Melody ignores Sango's words while grabbing Shippo's kimono, carrying him away from the hole while his little body was twitching in pain, showing that he's alive.

Melody says, with a snort, "Damn! I guess I should have held back! Now, he can't even move! Oh well! Time to end this!" Melody throws Shippo in the air and rams her fist to his chest, hard, breaking three more ribs, throwing him hard to the ground in a heap.

Sango calls out, worriedly, "Shippo!" Soon enough, Shippo's friends run over to his aid and Kagome tries to sit him up while minding his injuries.

Melody says, with a sarcastic sneer, "How's the runt! I hope that he's not dead yet!"

Just then, the humans glare at Melody and Sango says, in a snarl, "Melody, how could you do this!"

Melody says, with a snort, "You have only yourselves to blame for this! If you'd stayed loyal to Inuyasha while not having him nearly killed, then you wouldn't be in this mess! You've brought this upon yourselves!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she says, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please h…!"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Kagome, "I don't want to hear it, Kagome! You've got a lot of nerve ask and pleading with me after what you've done! A LOT of nerve!"

Sango tells Inuyasha, in a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, if you'd just listen…!"

Inuyasha yells at Sango, angrily, "Listen! Like any of you even listened to me during those two weeks of HELL that you people put me through based on a pack of lies from this rotten no good spoiled pampered brat!"

Miroku says, with a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, if you'd just calm down…!"

Inuyasha yells at Miroku, with an angered tone in his voice, "I am calm, bonzo! If I wasn't, you people would be dead by now since there's NOTHING holding me back anymore!"

Junko says, in an angered tone, "After seeing the condition that Inu-chan was in, I was so disgusted at the fact the one who did this to him when the one who he gave his heart to! You bastards nearly killed him! I knew that human wench didn't deserve Inu-chan's heart and I was right!"

Sango says, seriously, "Wait a minute! Kagome-chan may have 'sat' him at times, but Inuyasha survived…!"

Junko says, with an angered sneer, "Well, probably, I should tell them the condition that Inu-chan had when Ani-chan and I found him! He was riding on Kirara and found out that he had a broken right shoulder, claw marks on his stomach, a fractured left wrist, and an almost lung fill of river water!" Junko glares at Kagome and she says, sarcastically, "I wonder where he could have gotten them, freak!"

Kagome says, horrified, "I had no idea that…!"

Inuyasha says, with an angered snort, "Well, if you hadn't just fixed up the fleabag's wounds, first, then I wouldn't be in that condition!"

As tears flow down Kagome's eyes, Kagome says, while her voice cracks, "Inuyasha, I know…that you're angry with us, but, with Kikyo…!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "There it is again! Kikyo's name mentioned! It's Kikyo this and Kikyo that with you! I'm tired of you bringing her up just to excuse on what you've done to me! Here's this, Kagome, why don't you just marry Kikyo instead and leave me the hell alone! In fact, let me help on that, right now!" Inuyasha then notices at the spiritual eels behind him and Melody vanishes from sight again, then with two slashes, Miroku and Sango are quickly brought down by Melody's sword.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Miroku! Sango-chan!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Relax, wench! There's not dead!" Miroku and Sango slowly got on their knees, but couldn't move afterwards.

Sango says, stunned, "What's this! I can't move!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "Of course not, taijiya! Thanks to my paralysis sword, you two can't move!" Melody calls out, thrusting her fingers to Kagome, "Now, bind!" Just then, the Mark of Subjugation on Kagome's forehead glows and red energy binds appear around her and tries Kagome up. Kagome tries to move her arms, but she couldn't break free. Melody says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, miko, but those threads can't be freed by your strength!"

Inuyasha then grabs the back of Kagome's collar, pulls her up, and onto his right shoulder, and Kagome exclaims, seriously, "Hey, what's going on! What are you doing! Where are you taking me!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Simple! We're going to see Kikyo and I'm going to tell her my real feelings for her!" Inuyasha then dashes over into the forests to follow the spiritual eels while ignoring the angry cries of his almost former comrades.

Sango yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, let her go!"

Zera tells Sango, with a snort, "Still think that Inuyasha is going to hurt that miko uptill now! Far from it!"

Miroku asks Zera, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "If you're too ignorant to figure it out, then I'll tell you! Inuyasha is going to give that brat the rest of her soul back."

Shippo says, perplexed, "Give back the rest of Kagome's soul?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "You remember two years ago, where Urasue kidnapped that stupid girl to resurrect that witch, Kikyo, by offering up her soul! Well, Inuyasha is going to give the baka back the rest of her soul to end this 'Inuyasha still loving Kikyo' nonsense once and for all and there's something else to add…!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

In the forest, Inuyasha runs deeper into the forest while following the Soul Collectors until he finds a clearing in the forest where a young woman that looks like our time-traveling priestess, Kagome Higurashi, but with a red and white priestess kimono on her body and her black hair tied in a bow in front of him. This figure was carrying a few arrows on her back while holding a bow in her right hand. This feminine figure is none other than Kagome's past self, Kikyo, who was waiting for Inuyasha with a sly smile on her face.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to not to be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, it's my reincarnation you want! You would take that wench that uses you like a dog instead of me who truly understands you. Plus, you know that your sisters, Melody and Zera, hate her."

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. I can't be with you anymore, Kikyo, and you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."

Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final! I don't love you anymore and whether I love Kagome or not will not affect my decision to stay in this world!"

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone!" Kikyo then notices Kagome hiding behind the trees with a heartbroken look on her face as many thoughts appear in her mind and she says, slyly, "When Naraku is gone, I will have you, Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!" Kikyo then takes out some kind of talisman and before Inuyasha could react, the talisman lands in front of him it glows, and Inuyasha is unable to move. Soon after, the talisman vanishes, but Inuyasha's body is still frozen.

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What have you done to me? I can't move at all!"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin on her lips, "That talisman will keep you locked in place until I can take you away to a secret location where I can finally claim your heart. I never had a life with you those over fifty-two years ago, but my love for you overweighed my hate, deep down and now, I can finally have you in my arms for good." Kikyo goes over to Inuyasha and passionately kisses him on the lips. Without warning, Inuyasha's body suddenly expands like a balloon surprising Kikyo and Inuyasha's body is then 'popped' causing pink smoke to appear in his place. Kikyo says, in a rare surprised tone, "What in the world…!" Kikyo then felt a hand on her back and she eyes behind to see Inuyasha behind her.

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Really, Kikyo! You really think that I wouldn't come here unprepared on what you were planning!" Kikyo then whips her body towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha proved to be faster as he jumps back while doing a backflip and lands in front of Kikyo, who had an annoyed scowl on her face, and looks to see Kagome bind to a tree with the purple energy binds.

Kikyo exclaims, stunned, "Kisama!" Kikyo whips her head back to find the 'heartbroken Kagome' fade in the background and Kikyo says, stunned, "An illusion!" Kikyo then realizes who's responsible for this and she says, in an angered growl, "Melody!"

Just then, a familiar female's voice calls out, "Not quite!" Just then, a younger version of Ayame and a young 13 year old boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue and black outfit jumps onto the ground from the trees.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Ayame-chan! Kohaku-kun! What's going on here! What are you two doing here!"

Ayame shows a talisman with a line made out of blood and she says, in a serious tone, "Melody-chan gave us this talisman to make an image of Kagome as well as covering this whole area in a camouflage and covering my demonic aura from your senses! Knowing how you would react when you saw Kagome's face, she believed that you'll try to make Kagome into thinking that Inuyasha-kun had betrayed her while not knowing that you had placed a talisman on Inuyasha-kun to prevent him from moving when you kiss him!"

Kikyo growls in annoyance at this and Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Of all the low down…!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Ane-chan and Nee-chan told me that you'd try something like that on me one day and surprisingly, they were right even when I didn't listen to them! Now Kikyo, it's time for you to finally return to Kagome! You no longer belong in this world! You died fifty-two years ago!"

Kikyo yells out, strongly, "I'll never go without you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo then whips out her bow and arrow, aims at Inuyasha, much shock to Kagome, and she says, seriously, "I'll just have to end your life as I do with me, then we can finally be together without the interference of my reincarnation and your meddling sisters!" Kikyo fires the arrow at Inuyasha while Kagome looks at this with horror as she tries to get out of the binds to get Inuyasha out of the way.

Kagome cries out, worriedly, "Inuyasha, move out of the way!" Inuyasha then takes out from his sleeve a weapon similar to the Quincy's Seele Schneider from Bleach, but the thin, dark violet-colored hilt which is automatically has a red energy blade appearing and has the arrow absorbed by the blade, much shock to Kikyo and Kagome.

Kikyo yells out, strongly, "I'm not done!" Kikyo then continues to shoot more arrows at Inuyasha, but none of them could hit Inuyasha with one more arrow, she begins to aim it at Kagome, which she fired, believing to end Kagome's life while getting the rest of Kagome's soul to remain in this world. However, Inuyasha blocks the arrow from hitting Kagome with the red energy blade, much to Kikyo's shock and horror, as it grew in length to a normal katana. Kikyo says, in a rare shocked tone, "Impossible! You just…blocked every last of my arrows!"

Inuyasha says, showing off the blade, "This is called the Miko and Youkai Schneider! It's another one of Nee-chan's more recent inventions! Its blade can absorb anything radiating holy spiritual powers of a priestess and a demonic aura! The more it absorbs, the more it grows! Now, it's time to end this, Kikyo!" Inuyasha then slams the Miko and Youkai Schneider onto the ground and soon after, a giant reddish pink mystical circle, similar to the ones that summon Aeons in Final Fantasy X, but it has Japanese mystical symbols around it, appears around Kikyo and she cries out as she is forced to her knees and entrapped her circle.

Kikyo yells out, stunned, "What? What is this?" Kikyo then notices pink line is connected between Kagome and herself. Kikyo then turns to see 14 more activated Miko and Youkai Schneiders around the area and Kikyo calls out, stunned, "What's the meaning of this!"

Kohaku says, while pointing at the sacred circle, "The pink smoke that you was in that rubber dummy version of Lord Inuyasha is one of those things that was needed to activate this sacred circle. This is a sacred circle made by Lady Melody's Miko and Youkai Schneiders to create this seal called Tamashi Isou. It's used to trap those of the undead who are in the living world and send them back to the afterlife. If the undead soul happens to be separated from his or her reincarnation, then it will force the undead soul to emerge back to the reincarnation. When activated, you'll go right back into Lady Kagome whether you like it or not!"

Inuyasha says, in a calm and serious tone, "Kikyo, you're going back to Kagome! Whether you like it or not! You never even belonged in this world! You've died fifty-two years ago!"

Kikyo yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "So, you intend to betray me again for this girl!"

Inuyasha yells at Kikyo, with an angered glare, "Excuse me! Did you just say that I betrayed you again!"

Kikyo says, with a nasty tone, "That's right! Even though, Naraku was the one, who set us up, it was you who promised to stay with me, fifty-two years ago, and that morning, I've waited for you to show, but Naraku, posed as you, gave me that wound that killed me! You're breaking your promise to me to be with me, even if it's in Hell!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a cold tone, "That doesn't make any sense! If anything, Kikyo, that promise also carries the love that I thought that you had for me! Let me ask you this question, did Naraku sealed me to a tree for fifty years or did you sealed me to a tree for fifty years?"

Kikyo asks, with a serious glare, "What kind of question is that, Inuyasha? I was the one, who sealed you to a tree, but I didn't know that it wasn't you in the first place!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "So, you say that you were the one, who willingly believed that I betrayed you, and sealed me to a tree when you should have known better that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but no! You chose to believe me to have killed you, fifty-two years ago! Kikyo, you made that choice yourself! Not me or Naraku! It was your choice alone and Megumi, Nee-chan, and I had fifty years stolen from us because of your choice! When you Naraku posed as me, you should have known right from the start that wasn't me! Granted I was no better when I saw Naraku, posed as you, try to shoot me with an arrow! I went to get the Shikon Jewel and find my sister to wish ourselves to be full-fledged demons, but who shot me with that sealing arrow to the Tree of Ages! That's right, Kikyo, that was you! You were the one who sealed me to that tree for fifty years! It's true, when I said that I haven't stopped thinking about you, and even though, I loved you, I hated you at the same time!" This statement is a shock to both Kikyo and Kagome as they heard Inuyasha saying that he hated Kikyo.

Kikyo says, surprised while a bit heartbroken, "You hated…me…!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "That's right, Kikyo! I hated you! Not only that you sealed me to a tree, but you had to involve my sisters too! Naraku only posed as me, not Nee-chan or Megumi! Afterwards, you tried to drag me into Hell with you while you had Kagome tied up with some sealing spell that prevented me from even noticing her! I had Nee-chan and Megumi check it out! It was some kind of magic that makes those invisible except for the caster, namely you! That's why I haven't noticed Kagome at the time or even pick up her scent when I found you the second time!"

Kikyo growls in annoyance at this and Kagome yells at Kikyo, annoyed, "I should have known!" Kagome thinks in her mind, with guilt, _"And I got mad at Inuyasha for it!"_

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "I'm not done yet, Kikyo! There was also that time you stole that jewel shard from Kagome and gave it to Naraku, which got more innocent lives slaughtered!"

Kikyo says, with a serious tone, "It was to make sure to find a way to defeat him."

Inuyasha yells out, with a nasty tone, "That worked out real well. And guess where that left Kagome, my sisters, and me? We had to pick up the pieces! But, hey, let's be honest with each other, Kikyo, we were never in love with each other, were we?"

Kikyo says, surprised, "What?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "You heard me! We were never in love with each other! One, you wanted to wish me into a full-fledged human! I was a fool to believe that was true love! If you'd truly have loved me back then, you wouldn't have requested me to become a human for you! It was nothing more than an infatuation of one another! Two, we were both tricked easily by Naraku and we quickly accused each other of betraying one another. We didn't trust one another! I can't be in a relationship with someone, who can't accept me for who I am…" Inuyasha then says, while glaring at Kagome, "…or someone who doesn't trust or respect me!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "But I do…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously, "No! You don't, Kagome! But I'll get to that in a minute, since I have loads, LOADS that I want to say to you later!" Inuyasha then tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "Kikyo, when I said that I don't love you anymore, that was true! I stopped loving you like I used to, fifty-two years ago when you shot me to the tree with a sealing arrow."

Kikyo asks, with a serious tone, "What about your promise to me to go to Hell with me?"

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Promise to go to Hell with you? I don't remember any promise of going anywhere with you! I think that you must have misunderstood me when I've said that 'my life is yours', it must mean to you that I'd go to Hell with you! I only promised you revenge against Naraku for killing you and destroying our lives, so I can finally move on with my life! I have no intentions of every dying just because it will make you happy! Besides, knowing my sisters, they'll just pull me out of Hell since they hate you, even Megumi."

Kikyo asks, in an annoyed scowl, "Then, what was the point of seeing me?"

Inuyasha says, in a calm and serious tone, "It's simple, really! The reason why I kept seeing you whenever I saw your Soul Collectors wasn't just I was concerned for you, no, it was under Ane-chan's orders that I were to see you and protect you!" This news was a complete shock and twist for both Kikyo and Kagome.

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "Under Zera's orders!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "But why! Zera-san hates Kikyo more than she has hates me! Why would she…?" Just then, Kikyo and Kagome feel a pang in their sixth senses and Kagome says, surprised, "I sense a sacred jewel shard and it's close! Real cl…!" Kagome gains a real surprised look on her face as she sees Inuyasha rubbing on something in his right hand, which reveals to be fragment of the Shikon Jewel, and Kagome asks, with a shocked and confused look, "When did you…?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "This sacred jewel shard was inside of Kikyo's back for the past two years absorbing most of her spiritual powers."

Kikyo yells out, strongly, "But how! I would have sensed it on me!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "Before it was placed on your back, it was encoded with a special potion that blocks its signals from people that can sense it like you and Kagome's senses by a potion made by Nee-chan! My orders were simple! Place this shard on your back so it can absorb a third of your spiritual powers and it needed a demonic aura of a half-demon that doesn't use demonic priestess magic like me to help drive the process and that's where I came in."

Kagome says, stunned, "A half-demon's demonic aura to drive the process!" Just then, it hits Kagome like Inuyasha's **Wind Scar** and Kagome asks Inuyasha, in a surprised tone, "Wait a second! Inuyasha, was that the reason why…?"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "That's right, Kagome! That was the reason why I went to see Kikyo every time I see her Soul Collectors! To have the jewel shard absorb my demonic aura to drive the process of absorb a third of Kikyo's spiritual powers. We needed a third of powers of a very powerful priestess, which where Kikyo comes in. Of course, I didn't like that like since it felt like we were only using Kikyo and then tossing her to the side…!" Inuyasha says, glaring at Kikyo, "But seeing how she was planning on forcing herself onto me, well…all sense of pity and compassion that I had once for you went right out of the window!"

Kikyo asks Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, how is it that you placed that sacred jewel shard on my back without me ever noticing?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Well, it wasn't easy, but…remember two years ago, when you told me that Onigumo's heart still beats within Naraku. I told you that I was the only one who can protect you from Naraku and I hugged you!"

Kikyo gasps in shock at this as she remembers that moment as well as Kagome and Kagome thinks in her mind, surprised, _"It was only two years ago! You mean…this whole entire time! Zera-san gave Inuyasha that jewel shard with a potion that Melody made! Inuyasha was kept seeing Kikyo while acting under Zera-san's orders! It was under my nose! This whole time!"_ Kagome asks Inuyasha, with a confused and a bit annoyed tone, "If that's the case, then why the hell didn't you tell us this, in the first place! Why didn't you tell me! Why keep it a secret up until now!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, with a serious glare, "Wouldn't you believe me? Let me answer that! No, you wouldn't!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I would hav…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "You were so fixated into believing that I still loved Kikyo that the thought of this ever happening didn't even cross your mind until now! You're the 'believe it when see it' person when it comes to me. Your actions a month ago proved that much!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "But…!"

Inuyasha says, while interrupting Kagome and giving a cut to his left finger with his claw, "It's time to end this, Kikyo! I'm sorry that it had to be like this! I wanted to convince you to go back to Kagome without resorting to this, but I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part!"

Kikyo exclaims, worriedly while trying to get out of her binds and giving Inuyasha a pleading look, "Inuyasha, please no!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "Goodbye Kikyo! May you rest in peace!" Inuyasha then sends the drop of his blood onto the hilt of one of the Miko and Youkai Schneiders and Kikyo looks in horror as she sees the blood drop onto the top of the hilt. Soon enough, the hilt glows red and the circle and symbols glow pink.

Kikyo exclaims, horrified, "This can't be happening!" But there is no way that Kikyo can escape or stop it, the ground beneath her glows pink. Kikyo calls out, trying to reach out for Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I…I…love…" Kikyo then screams out loudly as she's surrounded by pink light, which shoots from under her from circle and she's engulfed by the column of light. Kagome then screams out as the line on her chest was acting like a tunnel for Kikyo's soul to enter her body. Soon enough, the Soul Collectors were evaporated from sight and the bright pink light slowly fades. Kagome groans as her body glows blue and the kanji symbol for seal appears in black on her chest and the blue glow disappears.

Kagome looks at the symbol on her chest and she asks, curiously, "What's this?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "Even though you got the rest of your soul, that doesn't remove the soul on your spiritual powers that Nee-chan gave you and that goes for the same for the control of these damn beads."

Kagome throws Inuyasha an annoyed look and she asks, curiously, "Now, that's done…could you untie these binds please?"

Inuyasha takes out one of the Miko and Youkai Schneiders, still radiating reddish pink, from the ground and he says, "Not yet! On to phase three…!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Phase three?"

Ayame tells Kagome, "Phase one was the sealing of your spiritual powers, including your control over the Beads of Subjugation. Phase two was incapacitating your friends from interfering with the process! Phase two was sending Kikyo back to your soul. Phase three is this."

Inuyasha looks at Kohaku, who got in the clearing with his arms to his side, and he asks, seriously, "You ready, kid?"

Kohaku says, while nodding his head, "Right!" Inuyasha then charges after Kohaku with the Miko and Youkai Schneider's blade pointing at Kohaku's heart and Kohaku, himself, doesn't make any notions of moving.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey! What are you doing, Inuyasha! If you do this, then…!" Kagome then was cut off when she sees Inuyasha stabbing Kohaku's heart and the sacred jewel shard falls from Kohaku's back. Inuyasha pulls the Miko and Youkai Schneider from Kohaku's chest and the wound that Kohaku got from the stab is healed. Kagome says, dumbstruck, "What!"

Inuyasha asks Kohaku, curiously after picking up the shard that was in Kohaku's back, "How do you feel?"

Kohaku looks over himself while stretching his arms and legs and he says, with a wide smile, "I'm feeling good, Lord Inuyasha!"

Kagome has her mouth open at surprise at this and Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Come now! Did you really think that Inuyasha-kun would have done anything to kill Kohaku-kun after promising Sango to get Kohaku-kun back for her before? That was phase three…restoring Kohaku-kun's life back."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Ane-chan made sure that Naraku will not interfere with this plan by placing a barrier around the sacred jewel shard in Kohaku's back. The Miko and Youkai Schneider that I used on Kohaku is still radiating from the scared arrows that Kikyo tried to fire at me and the red glow is made by my demonic powers." Inuyasha then goes over to Kagome, slash down at her binds with the Miko and Youkai Schneider that he was holding, freeing her, and goes to help Ayame and Kohaku to pick up the other Miko and Youkai Schneiders.

Kagome goes over to Inuyasha, who was picking up the last Miko and Youkai Schneider on his side, and as he stands, Kagome asks him, seriously, "Why?"

Inuyasha asks, plainly, "Why what?"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, seriously, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Like two years ago…! Didn't you trust us! Didn't you trust _me_!" Inuyasha then turns to Kagome, giving her a great angered glare, which made her winch at contact.

Inuyasha says, with a low angered tone, "Excuse me! Didn't I trust you! Don't you dare put the blame of me not trusting you, Kagome! As if anything: you don't trust me! You've never trusted me! If you've trusted me, then you wouldn't easily take the words of those two lying demon bastards over me! Furthermore, you wouldn't have kept these damn beads around my neck for the past two years!"

Kagome says, lowly, "It was kept there for your demon side…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "I'd have the Tetsusaiga with me at all times or Ane-chan, would have solved that problem since you've seen what she's done for Nee-chan and Megumi with those seals on their right shoulders. These damn beads were to keep me from attacking you, but you should have known damn well that I would never attack you! I'd admit that I needed them from killing you on our first encounter, but later, I wouldn't hurt you or even try to kill you!"

Kagome feels her guilt grow and she says, lowly, "I know, Inuyasha. I know that you would never hurt me."

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Though, I'm not so sure about you!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "But I would never hurt you! I never meant to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "But you did! You nearly killed me! You know, come to think of it, you've used these damned thinks to win arguments with me! It was thanks to these damn things that allowed that little bratty bastard, Shippo, get away with things whenever Nee-chan isn't around to 'heel' you!"

Despite knowing that he has a right to be angry at her, Kagome couldn't help the anger that began to rise up in her at his words and she tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Okay, I admit there are times that I may have taken Shippo-chan's side over you, but he's just a child, Inuyasha, and besides Melody, you're always picking on him!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, angrily, "Always picking on him! There are also times where he annoys the living hell out of me with his damned pranks! But do you even acknowledge it! Let me answer that! HELL NO! You don't! That's probably the reason why he had the balls to pull that stunt with him telling you I was with Kikyo! Without Nee-chan or Ane-chan around, he's free to annoy me or do those damned pranks of his and you make it worse by 'sitting' me! Let's talk about that 'just a child' crap, Kagome! Please, he's a fucking demon! A FUCKING DEMON CHILD! He knows exactly what he's doing! He does it on purpose because he knows you always take his side! It's okay to do that to human children like your little brother, Sota! At least with Sota, he respects me! He doesn't pull pranks on me! He doesn't get me into situations where you 'sit' me! Sota actually knows discipline unlike that little ungrateful fox demon bastard! Because of you, that brat doesn't even respect me! Just like _you_!"

Kagome says, while her voice is getting cracked with tears falling down from her eyes, "But…I do respect you…and I'm sure that Shippo-chan…does…!"

Inuyasha says, with anger, "Yeah sure! Well, he and you sure as hell have VERY WARPED ways of showing it! At least after my mother died, Ane-chan has given Nee-chan, Megumi, and I discipline, major discipline, whenever we screwed up! Ane-chan used to kick my ass many times! But you come along and screwed anyway of giving that ungrateful brat discipline when he greatly disrespects me! He doesn't know any discipline! I bet that his father has never shown him any discipline since he doesn't show me any respect! The only time he does ever show me any is when I'm saving his sorry furry tailed carcass! It's been two years and I'm still wearing this fucking rosary. Why? Is it a lack of trust? Do you think that I'm going to harm you if you remove it? Don't answer that, I know why. You revel in the power in the rosary! You like the idea of having your own obedient little puppy slave right? You have no idea how much pain this thing has caused me and I'm not just talking about physical pain either! You have stolen my pride with this damned necklace! How many times have you dishonored me by using the rosary in public places? Too many times to count! You completely overuse the rosary. Whenever I say something that you don't like, you 'sit' me! Every time I do something that seems inappropriate in your eyes, you 'sit' me! Whenever I make you angry, you use the rosary as a method of releasing frustration! Not only is it painful, it's humiliating! Being a hanyou already places me at the bottom of the social ladder! You constant 'sit' commands remind me of that! The worst is when you sit me in front of Koga! That is the most humiliating and demoralizing thing anyone could do! You know what he told me one time? He told me that being 'sat' by a ningen female is befitting of my lowly status! As much as I hate to admit it, he was right! It's fucking pathetic! But you don't care right? You say you like me as who I am! That is the biggest fucking lie ever told! If you really accept me for who I am, then why must you constantly castigate me? You 'sit' me for being me! I am what you say, a rude, egotistical, arrogant, self-centered, stupid hanyou! I don't deny it! That's who I am. And apparently you can't accept it! I have saved you countless times-hell, I even save this asshole wolf for the sole reason that you have some sort of attachment to him, I put up with your distrust on an everyday basis, when I have told you time and time again that there is no reason for it! You know I care about you! You know I would die for you! You listen to the lies that filthy wolf and that little runt over me and nearly kill me! If I were to die, it would not be based on a pack of lies!"

Kagome felt her heart take a stab at every word that Inuyasha had said to her and Kagome says, in a cracked voice, "Inu…yasha…*sniff*…nothing…can compare on how sorry I am…I never meant for this to happen! I really meant when I said that I love you for who you are! It's just that I thought that you were with Kikyo and I know it was very stupid of me to believe that! I just wanted to make you jealous, so that's why…!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a pissed off tone, "You nearly killed me for the sake that fucking fleabag! It's the same routine with him! He comes over, flirts with you, he insults or disrespects me, I attack him, but what the hell do you do! Do you reprimand him! HELL NO! You fucking 'sit' me and do nothing about him when HE insults me! No! You just let him insult me! I've endured it because I was in love with you, but I was woken up thanks to your backstabbing ways! All those times you, Miroku, Sango, and that little bastard, Shippo, would talk about how stupid I was because I got jealous of Koga when it was obvious that you only wanted friendship from him and nothing else. How I had no right to be jealous since I was 'two-timing' you with Kikyo! I felt bad about hurting you when I went to see Kikyo, but I had my orders for Ane-chan and I had to work out my feelings for her on my own. We were betrayed, Kagome, fooled into thinking that we betrayed each other and I felt that I owed her something! But I always tried to respect your feelings when it came to the subject. I would tell you about the meetings and try not to hurt you! I felt badly about hurting you! But that all changed because of _you_! I've practically turned into your fucking lapdog, and you know it! You force me to do your bidding by holding this damn rosary around my neck like a noose! I mean, I know that I'm gruff, but I do have feelings, and it hurts to hear everyone talk about me like I didn't exist! In my life, I've witness the most horrifying experiences in one lifetime: I've been looked down because of my hanyou stats, saw people that I care and love killed right in front of my eyes while in turn ruining the lives my sisters would have gotten, and had fifty years of not only my life, but Nee-chan's and Megumi's lives, taking away by nothing but a pack of lies! But nothing! Nothing can compare of what you and your friends have done to me! That's right! Your friends, Kagome, not mine! Hell no! What kind of friends would nearly kill me! What friends starve me to death! What friends would treat me as if I don't exist after all the things that I've done for you! What friends don't consider a 'friend's' feelings! And let's talk about that 'two-timing' thing, shall we, since Ju-chan has told me a few interesting things that you tell your friends from your time about like for instance the 'two-timing, short-tempered, abusive, violent, thug boyfriend of yours'!"

Kagome gasps in shock even though the tears that she was shedding and she says, stunned, "How did Junko find out?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "It turns out that Nee-chan had overheard the conversation that you and your friends were having! So, she used her Aura Hidden Cloak to hide her demonic aura and listened in to your conversation! The part that she was interested in was the 'two-timing, short-tempered, abusive, violent, thug boyfriend' thing! Nee-chan also told me that I was this 'two-timing boyfriend of yours' that you've been seeing for the past two years! Two years of lying about me!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "They wanted me to out with Hojo-kun and I couldn't tell them the truth about the well!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, angrily, "But did you have to lie about me like that!"

Kagome yells out, arguing, "I never lied about…!"

Inuyasha asks, seriously, "Then, answer me this, how can I be 'two-timing' you if we were NEVER together in the first place!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I never said that you were 'two-timing' me! Everyone else said that! I felt that you had a right to be with whomever you chose, and I would stand by you no matter what! And I did that, Inuyasha! I stayed here even though I thought that your heart belonged to Kikyo!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious and angered tone in his voice, "You might not have called me a 'two-timer', but you sure as hell never even bothered to correct the others either! You liked the attention you got from them at my expense because it made you feel like you were better than me! You could stay by side and put up with my 'cheating' and be a better person for it! The only problem is that I couldn't 'cheat' on you because WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!" The birds flew away from the area at the sound of Inuyasha's yelling.

Kagome tells Inuyasha, in a serious and angered tone, "I still didn't two-time with Hojo-kun and I had to deal with more mess from you than you had to deal with from me! I have school to make up for being gone all the time! My friends are on my case about me being gone! My own older sister keeps on hitting on you! As for your sisters, Inuyasha! Ever since, I first met them, they hated me and only Megumi-chan has even tried to like me while Melody and Zera-san did not! Anytime that you happened to be on the floor, I was their number one suspect just because of the Beads of Subjugation even when it wasn't really the cause! Anytime that you were injured, I was also the first person they blame! And anytime that I happen to 'sit' you, even when you deserved it, Melody uses this damn tattoo she branded on my forehead to electrocute me! Melody uses the Mark of Subjugation to use me as her personal punching bag when she's in a bad mood! When I'm only making a joke, a harmless joke, she turns it into a federal case where she makes me take an painful electrifying bath with just one word: Heel and that's not enough, no, I had to deal with getting hit by her **Priestess Purification** more times than I can count! Believe me when I say that it hurt! It doesn't just stop with your sisters, no, the coyote demons, Junko and Katsuhiro, your childhood friends! Like Melody and Zera-san, they hated me just because I'm human! I had to put up with Melody and Junko's cruel jokes and pranks! I had to put up with their insults, Junko hitting on you by rubbing her breasts onto your chest, and Junko saying my name wrong while giving more alternate names like Hagome, Bakagome, Kagomoron, Kagoonme, Jerkagome, Kaklitz, and more others! I've tried to get them to be my friends, but no, just because I happen to be a human, a reincarnated priestess, and come from a priest and priestess family, I get treated worse than garbage! I don't even know the reason why they hate humans for Melody's and Junko's part or priestess! It's been two years and their opinion of me hasn't changed at all even at the slightest!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "So, my sisters and childhood friends may have hated you since they first laid eyes on you, but at least they were more honest about their feelings unlike you! Nee-chan may have abused the Mark of Subjugation at times, but at least I tried to stop her from going too far as well as the insults that Ane-chan, Nee-chan, Katsuhiro, and Ju-chan seem to give you while you didn't do the same for me! Also, I never once returned any of Makoto's 'feelings' that she seems to give to me! And you may have not cheated on me with Hobo, but you sure as hell did with Koga! Every time that mangy wolf comes around, you let him hold your hands, kiss your cheek, hit on you, insult me, and do whatever he damn well please! If I tried to attack him, you would just 'sit' me until I thought my back was going to break! 'Oh Koga-kun', you would say in your prissy girl voice, 'You didn't have to do that! Hehehehehe!' Also, during those two weeks of Hell that you people put me through and after I once again, saved your sorry carcass from the three-jewel-shard powered demon while getting a broken shoulder in the process, you ran over to that fleabag and 'thanked' him for saving you when it was me who really saved you! You just gave him the credit! Then, you just believed his word that I stole his 'pendant' when it was mine in the first place!"

Kagome winches at those words and she says, pleadingly, "I know! I screwed up, Inuyasha! I never meant for this to happen! I swear! I just didn't know about this, okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If you'd just give me another chance, I'll find a way to make it up to you! I swear that I will!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly with a hard stare, "It's too late, Kagome! It's too late! And let's talk about that 'Rate Your Man' thing that you got from your friends! Now, it seems that the expression of love and devotion you give me rests solely depending on I act towards you at some random moment of your choosing, a whim if you would call it, a fucking whim!" Kagome tries to speak, but Inuyasha asks, with an angry stare, "And I guess that I get no credit for doing all those things for you even without you using these damn beads around my neck, do I? What was my score when I led you my fire rat kimono from getting sick from the rain, WHICH you sat me in! What was my score when you were really sick and you needed to study to take that 'test' thing of yours, I made the special liver medicine that my mother made when I was sick as a child! Sure, it tasted and smelled nasty and disgusting, but it sure as hell got the job done, did it! What was my score for helping your little brother, Sota, with his girlfriend? What was my score for giving you and the others medicine to restore blood into your system after your blood when drained from you by Myoga-jiji after it was poisoned by one of the Band of Seven members, Mukotsu! What was my score when I risked my life for you against people like that hag, Mistress Centipede, Sesshomaru, the Thunder Brothers, Panther Demon Tribe, Tsubaki, So'unga, the Band of Seven, other evil demons, and even Naraku and his damn incarnations! Also, what was my score when anytime that Katsu, Ju-chan, Ane-chan, and Nee-chan are insulting you, with Ju-chan and Nee-chan with those cruel jokes and pranks, and Nee-chan using that Mark of Subjugation on you, I always stepped in to defend you and your honor while getting them to back off since they seem to listen to me more than you or the others and that mangy wolf even with his jewel shards can't do anything to them! And finally, what was my score when I had to trick Nee-chan into giving me one of her Healing Potions to heal the wounds that you've gotten from the beatings that you've gotten from Nee-chan after you betrayed and nearly got me killed! What was my score on those particular moments, Kagome!"

Kagome lowers her head in shame as those moments mentioned had come across her mind and she says, in a low solemn and ashamed tone, "A…ten!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Damn right! It was a ten! Kagome, not only you've hurt and humiliated me, but you've done it publically and made a joke out of it! You know, I keep telling Katsu, Ju-chan, Ane-chan, and Nee-chan to try to be a little a bit nicer to you, because you were special to me, Kagome! Real special! And they keep telling me that you don't deserve me because I'm just a lapdog to you! Not a real person! They kept saying that you don't deserve me! But I keep telling them that they're wrong! However, after this experience, you've proven them right once and for all and I was just wasting my time defending you! I was just making noise, Kagome, very annoying noise to them! You've ripped out my heart and stomped onto it! Correction, you ripped out my heart, threw it to the ground, and flatted it with my body when you screamed out 'sit' over and over! You've completely embarrassed and made a fool out of me! I hope that you're happy!" Inuyasha then walks away from a hurt and heartbroken as well as guilt-ridden Kagome who sheds many tears down her eyes and sobs and to Ayame and Kohaku, who were finished picking up the last of the Miko and Youkai Schneiders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, after leaving Kohaku and Ayame, we find Inuyasha and Kagome walk back to their friends and family members with Ginta and Hakkaku already on their feet and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo having slightly guilt ridden looks on their faces as they slowly approached Inuyasha after being able to move by Melody's antidote potion and healing potion for Shippo. Inuyasha, however, ignores them as he walks past them.

Miroku calls out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stops and he says, harshly while glaring at Miroku coldly, "What the hell do you want now, bonzo?"

Miroku winches at Inuyasha's cold harsh tone and he says, plainly, "We heard and seen everything that had transpired with Lady Kikyo. Zera showed us in her crystal ball and what happened afterwards."

Sango asks Inuyasha, seriously, "And we wanted to know why the hell didn't you tell us this sooner? It would have saved Kago…!" Sango is then cut off when she receives a cold death glare from not only Inuyasha, but Zera, Melody, Junko, and Katsuhiro while getting disappointed looks from Megumi and Kenochi.

Melody yells at Sango, angrily, "I can't believe this! First, you and your friends nearly killed my brother, then you snap at my brother for not telling you this for the sake of your worthless miko friend! But then, again, taijiya, I'm not surprised coming from you!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, seriously, "Hold it, Nee-chan! There's no need to snap at them! I mean they were just protecting their friend after finding out the truth! You said it yourself! It's no surprise coming from _them_!"

Shippo says to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha tells Shippo, seriously, "No! I really don't want to hear it, runt! I completely understand how you must feel! I mean, you've giving me so many clues with those damned _pranks_ of _yours_!" Shippo winches from the venom from Inuyasha's words at the last sentence. Inuyasha asks Shippo, with an angered sneer as well as sarcasm, "You know! Those pranks that I get really _pissed off_ about that you do, then I hit you in retaliation, you cry to Kagome, and she FUCKING 'sits' me, which you get a very good kick out of it, do you!" Shippo tries to speak, but Inuyasha says, interrupting, "No! I know the truth! Since you hate me so much that you don't want Kagome and I to be together, because you've made it clear to me that you don't! That's right! Because of you and wolf boy, we are no longer together! I have you and wolf boy to thank for making me see that I was a fool to ever fall in love with Kagome! Yep! You've pretty much destroyed that chance of ever happening!"

Kagome's heart was getting more broken by Inuyasha's words and Shippo yells out, seriously, "But I didn't mean…!"

Inuyasha says, with a sarcastic smile, "No! In fact, I'm going to reward you and the others for really opening my eyes! I've decided to let wolf boy take over protecting you people while I travel with my sisters for now on!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome yell out, in unison, and horrified, "WHAT!"

Sango yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, you can't be serious!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile and serious tone with a hint of coldness in his voice, "No! I am being very serious! I mean! It's not like I'm going to be leaving you all to travel with Kikyo, right! Plus, you all like Koga than you all do with me! I mean really! You all should have told me this earlier!" Inuyasha then faces Koga, who was tied up by Melody's bubble gum, and he tells Koga, "Well, congratulations, wolf, you'll be getting them, especially Kagome, just like you've always wanted!"

Ginta says, perplexed, "Is he serious!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, suspiciously, "Oh! What's the catch, mutt! Something is up! I know it! What is it!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Oh nothing! You don't have to do anything! I mean it's really obvious that the others, especially Kagome, really respects and loves you!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Wait! I didn't say…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, with a sly smile with a hint of anger, "Why not! I mean! I would have thought you'd be HAPPY that I'm finally backing off and letting Koga take you! I mean, it should have been obvious how deeply you felt for him considering how much more worried you are for him than me all the time even when I'm more _injured_! And with how you're always 'sitting' me for fighting with Koga without ever reprimanding him in return even when he _starts_ it! And always thanking him for every little thing he does for you while I only got one 'thanks' out of all the times I saved you on a near-constant basis! And you would believe _anything_ Koga would say, hell, you'd probably believe him if he told you that the sky is green and the grass is blue! An example would be is when he came and grabbed my pendant from my clothes when I was at the hot springs to ease the pain from my wounds that you ignored to take care of. I was trying to get it back, but you came along and 'sit' me while calling me a 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed' and came at me with a barrage of 'sits' that broke my wrist and caused more injures to me!" Kagome flinches as she heard the cold venom from Inuyasha's words as she remembers the situations mentioned. Inuyasha then tells Kagome, with a cold and calm tone, "Which is why I'm setting you free to go to him. Maybe, the reason why you stayed with me was because to lure me into a false sense of security to where I wouldn't think that you all would stab me in the back or probably of Ane-chan's threats of killing Koga were reason enough to stay with me and since you had a leeway while thinking that I've been with Kikyo for _seven_ days after saying that I loved you is the main reason why you did those things to me! All those things you used to do for me were not love, but nothing more than _fake_ feelings!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Wait a second, Inuyasha! My feelings for you were never fa…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, plainly and coldly, "Oh! They were, Kagome! They were! Otherwise, you wouldn't have lied about me to those annoying owls that you call 'friends' from your time. Not to mentions that you and _your_ friends, here, wouldn't have treated me like crap and nearly killed me based on a pack of lies from a little furry tailed good for nothing _bastard_." Inuyasha then glares at Shippo, coldly, who flinches at him, knowing that there's nothing stopping him from hitting or insulting him, this time. Inuyasha tells Kagome, with a cold smile, "You know, I would have never thought that I'd be able to fall in love with you, Kagome. I mean, at first, I really hated you, who had clumsy skills with a bow and arrow and of course, I've kept comparing you to Kikyo, not to mention that Keade-baba had these damned beads around my neck which gets me into eating dirt whenever you say 'sit' as if I'm a lapdog to you. Then, you destroyed the Shikon Jewel and I blamed you for that. Later, the old hag forced the two of us together to find the shards of the jewel. I had to keep my distance from you, afraid of getting too close to you because Kikyo had once betrayed me and feared that you'll do the same thing. Of course, I was enraged at Sesshomaru for nearly killing you after he used my mother's face to reveal the location of the Tetsusaiga and I was pissed off at Hiten for nearly killing you. I even showed you my human form for the first time and you were the first human with the exception of my mother to have seen it. Of course, you yelled at me for not telling you about my night of weakness earlier and not 'trusting' you. Later on, Kikyo was resurrected with a body of clay and found out that she really didn't betray me, but tricked, but she still betrayed me for stealing away fifty years of my life based on a pack of lies. Even though, I was still hurting, I still had feelings for Kikyo, but it wasn't the kind of feelings that you people are now, probably thinking, no, it was the feelings of regret that I believed that she really didn't love me and I only owed her vengeance against Naraku. At the meantime, I was slowly starting to fall in love with you, Kagome, and it's been growing for the past two years, but I feared rejection that you wouldn't want a 'worthless half-breed' like me and people like Hojo and Koga wanting you. Of course, you could have gone with Koga if it hadn't been for the threat to wolf boy's life by Ane-chan, who could easily cause him extreme pain and suffering. I mean, in your eyes, 'Koga-kun' can do no wrong, right!" Kagome tries to speak, but Inuyasha cuts her off, and says, seriously and coldly, "Do you know when I started falling in love with you, Kagome? It was when back with Kaguya and she would have given me my wish to become a full-fledged demon. However, I couldn't control myself and started attacking my _so-called_ 'friends' while slashing Miroku's chest with my claws, but you had to come and tell me that you 'loved' me as a half-demon, then kissed me! That was then because deep down in my heart I've longed for someone to love me as a half-demon, other than Ofukuro, Ane-chan, and Ani-chan, and that was you. Of course, Ju-chan and Katsu do care for me as a half-demon and Ju-chan even loves me as a half-demon and knew that my heart belonged with you and only you! Not her! Not Kikyo! Not your sister, Madoka! But you!"

Kagome and the others are taken back at this and she says, stunned, "In…Inuyasha, I…never knew…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort and coldly, "Oh! You never knew, huh! Sure, I may not be a sensitive to a female's feelings or be a stupid 'romantic' like Hojo or Koga, but at least I don't make fake promises or lie, no matter what the result may be! Like, I've said, all those acts of 'kindness' that you gave me were all _fake_!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "No! My feelings for you are real, Inuyasha! I do love…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "More lies! You must be getting real desperate for me to start forgiving you for trying to kill me, so, you can do it again! Ane-chan, Nee-chan, Ju-chan, and Katsu were right about you from the very beginning, but like a love-struck fool, I thought that you were different from Kikyo or any other human or priestess. I should have known then, what a liar and deceiver you would turn out to be."

Kagome says, weakly while tears are falling down her eyes, "I never deceived you! I love…!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, with cold anger, "Your love means nothing to me now! It's been one big fat lie! And that goes double for that friendship of yours!"

Kagome then sobs, quietly, in response of Inuyasha's anger filled words and Inuyasha says, with a harsh snort, "Oh! Please! You have to do a hell of a lot better than those crocodile tears of yours to get me to take back what I've said!"

Sango yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, stop it! That's going far enough!"

Inuyasha says, with a bitter snort, "What! I'm just stating the truth! She is a liar and a deceiver! It was half my fault for not only trusting her, but I loved her and I believed in her!" Kagome tries to speak through the tears and Inuyasha says to Kagome, coldly, "Don't you understand what a backstabbing lying bitch you are, Kagome? You betrayed my trust! It's a horrible thing it is to discover that someone you loved was only using you all along and that your trust meant nothing to them. Nothing at all! Sure, you may have the power to sense sacred jewel shards, but let's not forget how they were even in your possession in the first place! Who's the guy who's always fighting in the frontlines, risking his life for a group of ungrateful _bastards_? Me! Who's the guy who has the sword that's capable of destroying Naraku's barrier? Me! Who's the guy that stopped a certain boneheaded taijiya from doing what Naraku wanted by killing her near dead younger brother? Me! Who protected that taijiya from his vengeful older sisters after hearing that she attacked me based on a pack of lies from Naraku that I was behind the massacre in her village and tricked again by Naraku into stealing my sword, who used to belong to my old man, in exchange for her younger brother! Me! Who didn't fight back when that taijiya attacked him before passing out from blood loss! Me! Who the guy that stopped a certain blockheaded monk from sucking himself when his Wind Tunnel was greatly damaged due to his dumb-assed lecherous actions? Me! Who's the guy that even avenges a certain little fox runt's father when he, himself, his own son, is too weak to do it himself? Me! And who's the guy that's always defending a certain girl and her honor from dangerous demons and even from the wraths of his own childhood friends, who hate her, as well as his sisters, his own flesh and blood? Me! Sure, you people did your share, but whose does most of the work like the protecting, the fighting, the fishing, and the hunting and suffers the most with pranks, blaming, and rosary! Me! You people _disgust_ me!"

Miroku says to Inuyasha, pleading and seriously, "Inuyasha, you're ov…!"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Miroku, "And let's talk about something else! The usual siding that you people do all the time! How many times that Kagome and I have an argument that you've taken her side! More times than I can count! Even when she sits me, you people make negative comments towards me that 'I'll never learn' and 'I should be more considerate to Kagome', but when has she ever been considerate with me when that brat plays his pranks on me and that fleabag comes over and disrespects me! At least whenever Ju-chan, Katsu, Ane-chan, and Nee-chan make their own insults toward Kagome, I come in and defend her and her honor when Kagome doesn't do the same with me! I thought that friendship works both ways, but when it comes to you people, it's just one sided or I'm the fool, who believed that we were friends!"

Miroku exclaims, seriously, "How can you even say that! We were always your friends, Inuyasha!"

Sango says, with a nod, "We've traveled and fought by your side for years!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "We even protected you when you were in your human form!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "I can't tell if that was really your 'friendship' or you were really luring me into a false sense of security to get to me when I'm vulnerable! Or is it that you're all just using me since I'm the only one that can get through Naraku's barrier! Or is it out of fear on what Nee-chan or Ane-chan would do to you especially your miko friend should you ever betray me!"

Sango yells out, seriously, "That's not even…!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Why not! I mean the whole reason why people are even still standing is because of me! Ane-chan would never do anything to hurt me since she's protected me ever since I was a child and even when I didn't want it, she was always there for me and the same for my other sisters, Ani-chan, Ju-chan, and Katsu! Ane-chan respected my feelings by sparing your lives, especially Kagome's life, but that's added with the promise that I've made with her mother, sister, and brothers to keep Kagome safe. Plus, my sisters are immune to priestess spells, faster than Miroku's Wind Tunnel, and strong and fast enough to put Sango down to the ground _effortlessly_!"

Melody says, with a nasty tone, "And the only reason why that taijiya is still breathing is because my brother was a fool to even believe that you were a friend! Funny is that you almost fooled me into thinking that you were a true friend to my brother, taijiya! Almost! You're that worthless miko's friend, no more or less! You've REPEATEDLY denounced Inuyasha and called him a lot of names like 'warped' and said he would never check and make sure that miko is alright! At least with me, I'm more honest with my feelings toward that miko! You, that monk, and that kitsune gaki just sit back and let that wench and Inuyasha argue and if Inuyasha gets sat…it's automatically HIS fault, even if you all don't listen to his side of it! I wonder if you three personally didn't listen to his side of it because to you people that Inuyasha is nothing more than a 'worthless hanyou'!"

Sango yells at Melody, angrily, "How dare you! We would never think of him that way and that wasn't even the reason!"

Inuyasha says, with an angered sneer, "So you say, traitor! My wounds are proof enough! I bet you people were having a ball with me possibly dead or never even had any second thoughts of your actions until my sisters came!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "No joke! I seem to remember while back, we came to see Jinenji-san and he told us about a girl who came to his mother's hut and needed their help to find a flower. This little girl looked very much like this worthless idiot miko and had a golden and beautiful heart and accepted half demons like the miko, even though, I think she must have bewitched him the same way that she did with Inuyasha. I think that he must have gotten the message when the fool and Inuyasha got into an argument and 'sat' him just for telling the truth about that miko having a smaller heart than Jinenji-san, but that miko wasn't satified with that she proceeded to sit him about five times in a row!"

Shippo yells at Melody, angrily, "And we also remember the five 'heeling' that came afterwards!"

Melody says, with a snort, "That was before you said that Inuyasha was stupid…and the monk and the slayer agreed with you!"

Miroku and Sango flinch at this and Inuyasha says, with a harsh scoff while pointing at Koga, who's tied up, "And the only means of defense against my sisters is this fleabag! It's laughable considering that as fast as Koga is, there's no way he can ever beat my sisters and brother, especially Ane-chan!" Inuyasha looks at Koga, who doesn't say anything, but looks away in contempt and Inuyasha tells Koga, with a sly smile, "You know, wolf, this is the first time that you haven't shout out 'that was luck' when referring to Ane-chan being superior to you, which made me to believe that you caught a glimpse of Ane-chan's power at fifty percent, right?"

Kagome and the others flinch at the painful memory when they saw Zera clobbering Koga to the ground, easily, at fifty percent and the giant hole caused by Zera. That memory was also painful for Koga, knowing that there was no way that he could ever hope to beat Zera. Inuyasha says, with a malice filled laugh, "I was right! You caught a good look at Ane-chan at half her best and it left you shaking with fear! Well, I must say that it serves you ungrateful bastards, right! Let's see, you try to defend yourselves from my sisters without me around to stop them!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, lowly while desparating to get him to stay, "Inuyasha, if you're leaving us with your sisters, if I can't come, then who's going to help you find jewel shards?"

Miroku says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Inuyasha! Since Lady Kikyo is no longer here, Lady Kagome is the only one to find them and…!"

Inuyasha says, while slapping his hands together in a condescending tone filled with malice and hate, "Oh! And that's the best part! You assholes really think that with both Kikyo and Kagome are the only ways of finding jewel shards! I'm going to ask you backstabbing arrogant bastards a question: How do you think that my sisters were able to find more shards than we do without the aid of Kikyo or Kagome?" This question hits them in the heart while realizing that they never even think about that.

Zera takes out two jewel shards from her kimono, which they glow red, much to the shock of the others, and she says, with a sly smile, "I have this little trick with jewel shards! I send a piece of my demonic aura into my own jewel shards, which gives me a signal to where the next one is and the exact location that it is! How do you think that I knew about the jewel shards in that pathetic wolf club's legs without you or your friends ever telling me when I first heard about you?"

Sango asks Inuyasha, "Did you know about this ability?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Of course, I did! What? You still thought that I thought of Kagome as only 'jewel shard detector' after all these years, please! I've known about it for the past two years and I could have gone with my sisters at any time that I wished and you people couldn't do anything about it since my sisters are far stronger than you all combined and can and will knock down to the ground like the piece of dirt that you are. You see, unlike with you people, when I'm with my sisters, I don't get pranked, insulted, blamed, or 'sat', but I chose to stay with you people, especially Kagome, because I believed that you were my 'friends'! Boy, was I ever wrong! You people used me get the Shikon Jewel shards because of the power he has with my half-demon strength and abilities and her Tetsusaiga as well as to get Ane-chan and Nee-chan off of Kagome's back since I was the only one capable of them to 'back off' of you."

Miroku says, pleadingly, "But that's not…!"

Inuyasha says, while pointing at his rosary, "Oh! It is, bonzo, it is! Oh and by the way, there's something else too! What are you going to do about restraining me from killing Koga the next time that he disrespects me, if this damn thing around my neck has no power to make me eat dirt?" The others gasp in shock and horror, realizing that Inuyasha is right, and Ginta and Hakkaku went to defend Koga from any attack that Inuyasha would make against him. Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Relax, wolves, I'm not going to attack your brainless leader when he can't even defend himself! Oh and by the way…!" Inuyasha then takes out from his kimono an orange heart-shaped locket opens it up to reveal a picture of himself and Kagome and he says, callously dropping it to the ground, "…here's what I think about the fake love and friendship that you forced down my throat for the past two years, Kagome!" Inuyasha then stomps onto the locket with his right bare foot, destroying it, causing Kagome's already broken heart to shatter even more for every time that Inuyasha's foot had grind the pendant. To add insult to injury, Inuyasha takes the pictures to his hands and Kagome gasps, harshly, as she hears of paper tear as she sees Inuyasha, tear the pictures, over and over again. Inuyasha then blows the pieces of paper away into the wind and Kagome falls on her knees in despair as she gives Inuyasha a more pleading look, but all she got was a glare of cold anger, contempt, disgust, and hate from Inuyasha similar to what Melody and Zera gives her on a regular basis, but it was too painful for her to see them on Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorts, coldly, and with a toss of his head, his long silver hair whipping out behind him as he spun around to leave from his now former comrades, who were comforting Kagome, poorly, and walks away from them.

Sango yells out to Inuyasha, while glaring at his back, "Inuyasha, how can you walk away like this when Kag…!"

Inuyasha stops and he asks, while glaring at Sango with the same intensified cold anger or more, "And how can you just talk to me like I'm doing the hurting after you people nearly kill me and just walk away like nothing happened! Some friends you people are, but then again, Sango, we were _never friends_ and after what had just happened, I never ever want to be your friend! The thought of ever being your friend just makes me sick so much that it's enough for me to puke and maybe, you'll find the remains of your so-called 'friendship' that was forced down my throat for the past two years in my vomit, _taijiya_, and the same goes to that pervert and the brat! As far as I'm concerned, you people can fall into a ditch for all I care, because I'm forever done with you ungrateful backstabbing assholes! As it stands right now and if there we were 'friends', we are no longer _friends_!" Sango is also hurt by Inuyasha's cruel and harsh words towards her since it hurt her in the heart.

Miroku exclaims, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, you seriously don't mean that! I know that we've been nothing but cold and bitter towards you these past weeks, but that's no reason to leave us!"

Shippo says, a nod, "We need you to find Naraku and…!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold and hateful glare, "…use me again! I think not! No, I'd rather go with people, who would actually respect me." Inuyasha says, in a smile filled with nothing more than mocking and bitterness, "But hey, you don't need a dog demon to protect you, hell, with a wolf demon, a full one to be at that, you can find Naraku's scent and with Kagome's eyes, you people can find jewel shards, but the only difference is that…my sisters will be free to take them from you at their leisure. Of course, you can try to stop them, but what's stopping them from pounding _you_ to the ground without me to bail you out?"

Kagome tries to say, while her voice is cracked from the sobbing, "Inuyasha…I know that you hate us, especially me, but I don't blame you! You have every right hate me, Inuyasha! I deserve every bit of it of your hatred, but we have to destroy Naraku first! He's killed so many innocent people! Don't let your hatred of me blind you to that, Inuyasha! We have to stick together. It's the only way we can take him on and defeat him!" Kagome is finding it hard to speak with Inuyasha staring at her with an indefinable expression. Hoping that he was beginning to relent, Kagome says, continuing with a hoarse voice while tears are falling down her eyes, "Please let's work together on this! Sango-chan has to avenge her family, Master Miroku has to break his curse, Koga-kun has to avenge his fallen comrades, Feng-san has to avenge his own fallen comrades as well as Junko, and you have to avenge Kikyo, even though it's not for love! After we defeat him, I promise I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again! Please, don't leave us now! Please, don't leave me!" At this point, Kagome didn't care if she was sobbing with her hands and knees in front of Inuyasha, she had to get him to stay and she realize that as long as she's known Inuyasha, he's always known to fall into pieces whenever she cries and tries to take back what he said.

Inuyasha closes his eyes for a moment and he asks Kagome, with an indifferent expression and flat tone similar to Sesshomaru's, "Kagome, remember when I said that you'll need to do a lot more than those sad crocodile tears to get me to change my mind…?" Inuyasha opens his eyes, which filled with nothing more than anger, hatred, and disgust for her, mostly than his former comrades, and he says, with a cold angered sneer with venom, "…I was telling the truth! You've got the audacity to try to control me with those tears again! You've hurt me in many ways possible than anyone has does before! You can't magically take that away like that! It'll be forever in my heart and memory for the rest of my life! I can't forgive you and I can no longer trust you anymore! And furthermore, who said that I'm helping that mangy wolf to avenge his friends or that I needed your and your friends' help to defeat Naraku, anyways! You can fight him, but don't expect me to rescue your friends anymore! I have my promise to your family to keep you safe and it would devastate them to know that their granddaughter, daughter, and sister is dead, just because I didn't want to save her since she's a backstabbing bitch! You can get screwed by wolf-boy for all that I care! If I see him trying to wisk you away, I swear, to wave and give him a big thumbs up for finally claiming _his woman_!" Just then, like that, Kagome's hopes of getting Inuyasha back went down the drain. Inuyasha held nothing back when he said those words, even painful, but she knows that she deserved them and her heart continues to shatters for every step he took, getting away from her. On the meanwhile, Koga was seething with rage as he hears every word that Inuyasha had said.

Koga yells at Inuyasha, while struggling on his binds, "You damned mutt! That is the last straw! I don't care if you are freely to let me have Kagome. You don't have the right to speak to her that way!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a plain tone, "I'm only speaking the truth, wolf! You can have her if you want!" Inuyasha then stops, turns to Koga, giving him a cold smile filled with bitter and mockingly, and he asks, "By the way, how are you doing to tell those elders of yours about why Ayame-chan is now turned into a strange dressed human?" This quickly caught the attention of everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha's childhood friends and family, who had sly smiles on their faces.

Koga asks, with a suspicious glare, "What do you mean by that, inukurro?"

Inuyasha says, while shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I just figured that…well you know…that promise that you made to Ayame-chan to marry her when she finished her training, before you met Kagome."

Sango asks, curiously, "Why mention that, Inuyasha? Koga did say that he didn't remember making such a promise."

Inuyasha chuckles, coldly, and he says, with a cold sneer, "Don't you just love really gullible humans? Ane-chan told me about wolf demon laws and one of them seems to be very interesting."

Koga asks, with an annoyed growl, "What are you getting at, mutt? I've said that I'd marry Kagome and I will since you've giving her to me! As for that promise that I made to Ayame, I don't even remember it! If I did, then don't you think that I'd go to her willingly?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold innocent mocking smile and tone, "You're right! You would, since breaking promises among wolf demons are considered a captail offense." Inuyasha then turns to his former comrades and he asks, coldly, "You people do remember the power of Ane-chan's **Memory Revealer**?"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "The memories of the person in choosing will appear and that only if the person remembers it and very clearly, but why are you asking us this?" Koga then gasps in shock and horror as he turns to Inuyasha, with an angered and hostile glare. Koga tries to get away from his bindings, but he couldn't as he's losing more energy from every attempt.

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a cold plain tone, "Yaseokami, it's pointless to struggle! It's only draining more of your energy. You should have known that this day would come." Soon enough, Zera then approaches Koga with her right hand glowing golden while Koga tries, failingly, to get away.

Koga yells at Zera, angrily, "You damn half-breed loving poodle! Get away from me! You can't look into my memories! It's like a violation!"

Zera says, with a sly mocking smile, "What's the big deal, yaseokami? It's not like you do remember that promise to Ayame-chan and since you don't remember it, then you'll have no problems with me looking into your memories, right? I mean, you do want to marry that bratty miko, right?"

Koga growls in anger as he tries to get away, but with his energy draining from every movement that he makes while binded by the bubble gum and Zera's hand lands onto Koga's head. Koga yells at Zera, angrily, "Let go of me!"

Zera looks through Koga's memories for a moment and she asks, with a sly smile, "Well, well, well! What do we have here!" Zera pulls out a liquid substance away from Koga's head and throws it into the sky, which revealed to where an even younger version of Koga carrying an even younger version of Ayame on his back after saving her from one of the Birds of Paradise on the night of the lunar rainbow. Koga then tells her that as soon as Ayame finishes her training, then he'll make her his wife. The images disappear and the liquid comes back to Koga's head, which he receives surprised looks from Ginta and Hakkaku as well as angered glares from Inuyasha's former comrades, including an intensified angered glare from Kagome.

Kagome says, with a snarl through the red eyes from her crying, "So, you did remember…!"

Koga says to Kagome, pleadingly, "Wait! Kagome, I can explain! How do you know that isn't fake!"

Kagome tells Koga, with an angered glare, "You lousy lying elf-eared bastard! Zera-san's **Memory Revealer** technique never lies!" Koga winches since he wasn't used to Kagome, yelling at him with such anger, only at Inuyasha or Melody. Just as Koga was going to say something, Ginta and Hakkaku stares at him with serious stares.

Ginta exclaims to Koga, seriously, "Koga, you have to marry Ayame-chan! For our sakes, you know what would happen if you happen to marry Kagome! The elders won't turn the other cheek for this!"

Koga tells Ginta, with a serious glare, "Which is why they won't find out if you two keep your mouths shut!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a cold sly sneer, "Oh! Right, about that! It seems that your elders already know about your engagement to Ayame-chan! They have no idea about Kagome, though, so I'd figure that you'd like to tell them about how Ayame-chan is no a black haired strange dressed human girl, since breaking promises, according to wolf and coyate demon law, is considered an S-class captail offense."

Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "You're lying, mutt! There's no way that the elders known about my engagement with Ayame!"

Junko tells Koga, with a sly smile, "Funny thing is, wolf, Ayame-chan took the liberty of telling your elders about your engagement to her and they're currently waiting for you. Your elders are also familiar to Zera-onee-chan's **Memory Revealer** technique and they're able to trust it. If they look inside your memories and find that memory with your promise to Ayame-chan while you're with this strange dressed stick figured human, then I'd hate to be you right now."

Miroku asks Ginta and Hakkaku, curiously, "How bad will Koga's punishment will be should he break that promise to Ayame?"

Hakkaku says, fearfully, "Really bad! Should a leader of a wolf demon tribe happen to break a promise concerning marriage, which is considered to be an S-class crime, the leader and all of his associates, including the other person that wolf demon leader wants to marry rather then the one that he promised to, will be heavily punished! For example, you, the taijiya, the kit, Ginta, me, and Koga will be put death should he ever show up to marry Kagome-nee-san instead of Ayame-chan and as for Kagome-nee-san, she'll be kept alive, but will forever be a slave of the wolf demon tribe and she'll be forced to do everything that every wolf demons, male or female, wants, no matter how immoral the demand may be. If Kagome happens to 'sleep' with a male wolf demon and bares a child, then that child, which would obviously, would be a half-demon infact, will be put to death right in front of her eyes."

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Kill any babies that I may have!"

Sango says, horrified, "That's utterly barbaric!"

Inuyasha asks Sango, curiously, "Of course, taijiya! Why do you think that I wanted Kagome away from that mangy wolf? You thought that I was only being immature and jealous of that mangy wolf! I knew that Kagome wouldn't want to see her child murdered! I mean, what mother would want that! I just couldn't allow her to have a life like that and I'm sure that you wouldn't that for your friend, now would you? But, of course, it's me, the 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing half-breed'! Why would you actually believe a word that comes out of my mouth?"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, with a disbelief tone, "How long, Inuyasha? How long have you known about Koga-kun's engagement to Ayame-chan?"

Inuyasha says, in reply, "Let's see! Hm! I guess that it was two days after we've met Ayame-chan. Ane-chan told me that when she was looking through my memories to look for an excuse for Nee-chan to use the Mark of Subjugation's power on you and she took interested to the facial expression that Koga had while remembering the lunar night that he made that promise to Ayame-chan. So, she went to find Ayame-chan, looking into her memories, and find out that it was true that Ayame-chan was tell the truth about Koga promising to marry her."

Miroku exclaims, seriously, "But that was only two years ago, Inuyasha! If you knew about this, then we didn't you tell us this beforehand?" Inuyasha then points at each of his former comrades and stops at Kagome.

Inuyasha asks Kagome, with a cold serious glare, "Tell me, Kagome, two years ago, if I told you this news, you would: believe me or tell me to 'stop being a jealous jerk and making lies about 'Koga-kun' to get him to leave' which would lead us into arguing and you 'sitting' me until my back breaks which in turn would turn you into a human lightning rod when Nee-chan 'heels' you into the point that you'll never walk for at least two weeks and adding Nee-chan's **Priestess Purification** will make it even more painful?"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "Of course, I'd believe you!"

Inuyasha exclaims, seriously, "Wrong! In fact, you'd probably call me a liar and both of us will be in pain, both physically and emotionally! Ane-chan warned me not to tell you because of that reason and I didn't want the risk of hurting you like that!"

Sango yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "If not Kagome-chan, you could have at least told us, Inuyasha! When we thought that you were with Kikyo those seven days and you stole that pendant, I told Kagome-chan to try to forget about you and go for Koga since we believed that he would never hurt her! Now, we know about that law of his and…"

Inuyasha says, with an angered sneer, "You, Miroku, and Shippo would _never_ believe me! You all thought that I was just acting like a jealous little boy, didn't you! When he's there, disrespecting me, you all just let it happen! Some friends you all are!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "And it turns out that I was right after seeing what you all did to my brother." Those words hit Kagome right in heart and she lowers her head while she feels her heart break into a million pieces and tears were falling from her eyes and she lets out a few sobs after hearing not only Zera, but Inuyasha's cold and harsh words, but then she gives an angered glaze at Koga, remembering what he's done.

Kagome says, lowly while breathing heavily and more tears are forming in her eyes, "You did this! This happened because of you!"

Koga exclaims, frantically, "Wait! Kagome, calm down and let me explain…!"

Kagome yells at Koga, angrily, "So, you can lie to me again! Koga-kun, you've lied to me, not once, but twice! One was telling me that Inuyasha stole that pendant when it was really his in the first place and the other one is lying to me about not remembering that lunar rainbow promise that you've made with Ayame-chan, before you've met me! You know how many times that I've dealt with Melody and Zera-san's abuse because of me saving you from Inuyasha's wrath! I've been used as a human lightning rod and used as a human punching bag with Inuyasha unable to stop them while restrained by either Melody's clones or the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force, but I've endure that much pain, because I thought I was only saving a friend's life! There were even times that Sango-chan and Master Miroku tried to help me, but with Melody's strength and speed as a half-demon made it impossible for them to do, so and she nearly kills them! Maybe, half of it was my fault for not making it very clear that I didn't want to be 'your woman' in the past, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings! Zera-san even threatened me that should I even goad or force Inuyasha into defending you on my behalf against them, then she'll destroy the well and I'll never again to see my family! But after hearing about that law of yours, the abuse that Melody and Zera-san give me on a daily basis wouldn't be so bad compared to what I'd have gone through if I chose to be with you! Inuyasha was trying to get me away from you because of that law and I really don't want to admit this, but he and his sisters were right about me! I'd wouldn't believe him and both Inuyasha and I will be in a lot of pain: me 'sitting' Inuyasha and I'm used as a human lightning rod."

Koga yells out, seriously, "But I would have defended you from those elders when they try to hurt you!"

Zera tells Koga, with a plain tone, "Actually, the elders would have sent for me to deal with you and your enhanced speed, knowing that you don't even stand a snowball's chance in Hell against me. If you'd actually attempt to fight the elders and win, then you and the miko will be considered to be S-class criminals in the demon world with a very large bounty on your heads and that goes for the same for any children that you two may have. Plus, I hear that the heads of S-class criminals would pay handsomely."

Kagome yells at Koga, angrily, "Oh great! As if Naraku wasn't enough! If I'd gone with you, then my life would be a living Hell! No! Hell would have been a lot better than any life with you and baring your children while knowing that they'll receive an automatic death sentence and I'll be forced to watch! If I'd known about this before, then I would have made it very perfectly clear to you that I never wanted to be with you! In fact, I really don't care if I hurt your feelings, Koga-kun if I said this…Koga-kun, I NEVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU OR EVER WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, EVER AGAIN, YOU SNEAKING, ARROGANT, DIMWITTED, WORTHLESS, THIEVING, PIGHEADED, ROTTEN, LYING WOLF!" Koga is shocked at this while at the same time hurt from the heart since he never expected Kagome to speak to him like that.

While he's in his stupor, Zera cuts away Koga's binds with her sword, freeing him and he then glares at Inuyasha with great anger and sheer, burning hatred and he yells at Inuyasha, "You and your sisters will pay for humiliating me, half-breed! Everything was going perfect until you and your sisters screwed it up for me! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, INUYASHA!" Koga then charges at Inuyasha fall speed, along with his enhanced speed and Inuyasha didn't make any notions of moving as Koga goes and kicks him in the waist, throwing him to a tree.

Kagome cries out, worriedly, "Inuyasha!" Soon enough, Koga charges after the fallen Inuyasha while Kagome quickly goes for her arrows, then quickly remembered that her powers as a priestess were sealed away by Melody. Kagome calls out to Melody, seriously, "Melody, you have to get this seal off of me!"

Melody says, with a nasty snort, "And do what: 'Sit' my brother, again! Oh Hell No, you disgusting human trash! Not happening!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "Not this time! Melody, please! You have to trust me!"

Melody yells at Kagome, in a nasty tone with a hint of disgust and venom, "Since when have I _ever_ trusted _you_, miko! You've _taken_ that wolf's side all the time and you keep getting beaten down by me, Ane-chan, or Ju-chan because of it! You nearly killed Inuyasha about two weeks ago! How do I know that this is different! Your actions toward Inuyasha are all the proof that I need!"

Miroku yells out to Melody, seriously, "Melody, you just heard Lady Kagome just rejected Koga's offer to be with him!"

Sango says, seriously, "And she's already guilty for what happened! Isn't that enough!"

Melody says, with a snort, "How do I know that it's not just a ruse to get me to remove the seal from that miko, so she can once again 'sit' Inuyasha for that wolf's sake? Why the hell would I listen to anything that comes from a human's mouth, the same group of humans, than nearly killed my brother based on a pack of lies!"

Kagome tells Melody, in a serious and pleading tone, "Melody, I know that I've hurt your brother and that I've kept 'sitting' him for Koga-kun's sake, but this time it's different! Do you really hate me that much that you wouldn't believe my words? Please, Melody, I need to help Inuyasha!"

Katsuhiro says, with a serious glare, "You mean help that wolf, wench! Every time that wolf comes over to Inuyasha and you people, he flirts with you, disrespects Inuyasha, Inuyasha attacks him, and what do you do? I mean, I know that you're not as stupid as I think!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "I 'sit' him! I'm sorry! You have my word that I will never 'sit' Inuyasha for attacking Koga-kun!"

Junko says, with a snort, "Your word is meaningless, human! Besides, who said that Inu-chan was kicked by that wolf!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?" Just then, Koga's cries of frustration are heard while saying 'Damn that mutt' and everyone sees Koga holding a poorly made Inuyasha doll by the red kimono, making a raspberry at him.

Sango asks, curiously, "Is that…"

Shippo says, perplexed, "…Melody's **Doll Replacement** Techinque?"

Kagome asks, confused, "When did Inuyasha learn that?"

Koga says, in a snarl, "How did that mutt know one of his sister's damn tricks?" Just then, something comes out of 'Doll Inuyasha's' right sleeve, which got Koga's attention, and onto the ground, which appears to be a black voice tape recorder.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "It's a voice tape recorder!"

Sango asks Kagome, "What's a voice tape recorder?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "It's one of the things from my time that you use to record sounds, but how did Inuyasha get a hold of one?" Koga then looks at it with confusion as he goes to pick it up and it had a message that read 'press here' while pointing at the play button, underneath. Koga couldn't understand the words, but he did understand the arrow, which he did press it.

Just then, Inuyasha's voice rings out from the recorder, "Hey wolf!" Koga yelps in shock as he heard Inuyasha's voice inside of the recorder and he yells at the recorder, angrily, "You lousy stinking half-breed, I'm going to…!"

Inuyasha's voice rings out, with a sly tone, "Right now, you must know that you've been tricked and the doll that's with you isn't me! Just to let you know that there's no way that you can beat me, since of two reasons! I'll tell you one of the reasons and get to the other one later. Here's one, Kagome isn't holding your hand this time! Everyone knows that without Kagome, you'd be killed by my **Wind Scar** since she's always 'sitting' me and you run with your tail between your legs, thinking that you've won! You are no warrior! Nothing but a spineless coward, who relies of a human girl to bail you out of trouble! Now, I know my victory over you is official since now that Kagome has not only her spiritual powers sealed away, but her control over the rosary is cut off! She can't save you from me now!" Koga's anger is skyrocketed when he heard Inuyasha's words and while thinking that Inuyasha is no inside the recorder, Koga yells at it, enraged, "I'll show you, mutt! Kagome or not! I'm not going to let you talk to me like that!"

Inuyasha's voice rings out, with a sly tone, "If you're still holding this tape recorder thing right now, you'll be in for a huge surprise…ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!" After the countdown is finished, the recorder stops and glows as it explodes with dark violet smoke comes out, covering him in the mist.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!"

In the smoke, Koga coughs as some of the smoke got into his lungs and he coughs out, annoyed, "Damn…it! Where is he!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice rings out, "Here I am!" Just then, Koga is kicked in the chest by Inuyasha, throwing him away from the smoke as it disappears and he hits another tree on the rightsplintering it before splintering a second tree. The group winced at the sight and Inuyasha's childhood friends and family places sly smiles on their lips. Koga then falls onto the bottom of the tree with blood dripping from cuts on his face and arms.

Inuyasha says, with a mocking smile, "What's the matter, wolf? That can't be all you got!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Not even close, mutt!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha with his enhanced speed and kicks him in the chest, causing Inuyasha to gasp in pain and Koga smirking with trimph, but his smirk towards into a gaping look of surprise as he looks to to see Inuyasha's red kimono on his leg. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it!"

Sango says, in a surprised tone, "**Utsusemi**! How and when did Inuyasha learn that!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Mutt, do you really think that you can beat me with your damn sisters' tricks! Come out and…!" Koga is then kicked hard in the chin, knocking him down to the ground while skidding away and Inuyasha appears in his white kosode while looking him with a smug look on his face.

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "How do you like the ground for once, wolf?" Koga then jumps onto his feet and glares at Inuyasha, angrily.

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "This is very odd!"

Sango asks Miroku, "What is it?"

Miroku asks, in reply, "In all the times that Inuyasha and Koga fought, have you seen Inuyasha pull any of those techniques on him?"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "Now, that you mention it! He hasn't! He's been using his claws and sword! I guess that he's actually knows one of Melody's and Zera's moves, but he hasn't once even used them."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And Melody's **Replacement Doll** Techinque and Zera's **Utsusemi** are all done in speed! Melody's speed rivals Koga while Zera's speed far surpasses Koga's speed and could do these moves, effortlessly with him. It makes me wonder if Inuyasha is actually getting fast enough to do all these techniques with Koga."

Koga yells out, strongly as he rushes over to Inuyasha, "I'm going to get you!" Koga went to punch Inuyasha who sidestepped kneeing him in the torso causing him to cough up blood and crumple to the ground. Inuyasha then kicked him sending him flying. Koga splintered another tree causing Inuyasha to laugh.

Inuyasha says, with a sly taunting tone, "You really need to get your eyes checked, wolf!" Koga then slowly gets up on his feet while growling and glaring at Inuyasha with intense hatred.

Koga says, in a snarl, "Damn you! You bastard!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha, again, and aims a kick to Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha ducks and goes under and behind him, then grabs Koga in a full nelson. Koga tries to get free, but he couldn't and he snarls in frustration. Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Let me go, mutt! I can't stand your scent for another minute!" Koga struggles to get free from Inuyasha's grip, but he fails to.

Inuyasha asks Koga, with a sly grin, "What's the matter, wolf? I thought that you can handle a 'half-breeded mutt'!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "I can and I will! Now, get off of me!"

Inuyasha says, with a nasty smirk, "Why don't you try and making me!" Koga tries to get his arms free from Inuyasha's grip, but so far, he hasn't gotten anywhere.

Koga says, in an annoyed snarl, "Get off of me! You lousy damned mutt! Get off of me! Right now!" Koga tries twisting himself to shake Inuyasha off of him, but so far that didn't work either. Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! I can't use my arms to get free! Is dog face this strong!"_

Hakkaku says, surprised, "Koga can't seem to shake Inuyasha off of him! But why?" Inuyasha then with a sly grin stabs the back of Koga's neck with his right claws, causing Koga to howl in pain while feeling Inuyasha's claws jamming themselves into his flesh and falls to his right knee.

Koga says, in a snarl, "Teme…! That's it! No more 'Mister Nice Guy'! You're coming off, dog, and you're coming off, now!" Koga then slowly stands on his feet, crotches down, and jumps really high like a rocket with his enhanced legs, taking Inuyasha with him. Inuyasha then yanks his claws from Koga's neck, let's go of Koga's arms, and as he falls away from Koga, Inuyasha then jams his right claws into Koga's lower back, causing Koga to howl in pain as he falls back into the ground with a painful thud and Inuyasha lands from tree branch to tree branch to slow down his fall as he lands onto the ground on his feet. Koga then slowly stands on his hands and knees while feeling the wounds made by Inuyasha's claws and Koga glares at Inuyasha with annoyance.

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "Why do you look at this? The little wolf is getting his butt kicked."

Katsuhiro says, with a sly grin, "No joke and without Little Kagome holding his hand, wolf-boy will finally get what's coming to him!"

Koga snarls at Inuyasha while clenching his teeth and his fists as they bled in response. Koga says, as he slowly stands up, "I'm going to get you and when I do…!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha, trying to punch him, but no matter how much he tries, Koga can't seem to touch Inuyasha as he dodges and ducks every blow that Koga tries to hit him. Inuyasha then counters with punches to Koga's face, but Koga blocks and dodges them. Soon enough, Koga starts to get a little dizzy and Inuyasha's right fist, smashing into his jaw, knocking him back down to the ground.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!" Koga then raises his head while feeling even dizzier and then gets his vision back. Koga slowly gets onto his feet while feeling his legs are a bit weak and he thinks in his mind, confused, _"What's going on here? I know that dog's punch couldn't be what's causing me to get disorientated?"_

Inuyasha yells out to Koga, with a taunting smile, "What's the matter, fleabag? Calling it quits already since your woman isn't holding your hand, this time!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Screw you, mutt!" Koga then lunges after Inuyasha with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Inuyasha moves away from every punch and kick could Koga could make and Inuyasha knees Koga's chest, hard, knocking the wind out of him and bashes Koga's face hard, knocking him back to the ground, again. Koga then quickly recovers it and charges after Inuyasha, again, but his eyes confuses him as he sees two Inuyashas coming after him, punching him in the face and chest multiple times and with a final kick to the throw him back into the ground.

Hakkaku yells out, shocked, "What's happening! So far, Koga hasn't even touched Inuyasha!"

Shippo asks, curiously, "What's going on? Koga has to be tougher than this!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "He is! Something must be wrong with him!"

Koga grunts as he slowly stands on his feet while wiping the blood from his lips and Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Okay! Something must be throwing off my concentration! I've been getting dizzy so far and that mutt has been getting lucky shots on me! But why?"_ Koga then remembers when the tape recorder exploded and purple smoke coming out. Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Of course! That smoke! It has to be that damn half-breeded poodle's work! No doubt about it! Whatever was in that smoke is making me dizzy and that poodle is pretty much behind this!"_ Koga tells Inuyasha, slyly, "Hey mutt, pretty clever tactic of using your sister's potions to throw me off track! That dark violet smoke was made to make me dizzy, wasn't it? Unfortunately for you, I came prepared in case something like this happens." Koga takes out a glass bottle filled with dark violet liquid and thinks in his mind, slyly, _"It's good that Kagome gave me this potion in case that I got suckered into one of those poodle's warped potions! I think that she calls them steroids! I was going to use this on that half-breed loving poodle, Zera, but it looks like I don't have a choice."_

Inuyasha's former comrades see this and Kagome asks, curiously, "What's that in Koga-kun's hands?"

Sango says, in reply, "A potion!" On the meanwhile, Inuyasha's family and childhood friends places sly smiles on their lips without anyone else noticing as they see Koga drinking the potion after opening it and throws it away. Soon enough, the muscles in Koga's arms and legs appear to slightly expand.

Ginta says, surprised, "Koga's muscles! They're getting bigger!"

Inuyasha says, slyly, "Well, it seems that someone's getting bigger all of sudden!"

Koga says, in a sneer, "That's right, mutt! Just keep talking smug! You won't be talking for long!" Koga leaps forwards and towards Inuyasha with great speed. Inuyasha stands and ready to counter his adversary's attacks. Somehow and someway, Inuyasha is managing his own and maneuvering away from Koga's furious punches. Inuyasha was definitely gaining an upper hand out of nowhere and there was obviously something that was making him so confident at the moment. Koga says, in a snarl as his muscles growls even slightly, "I'll…I'll get you! Mark my words!" Koga quickly rushes right at Inuyasha, as they continued their one on one battle, but Inuyasha is there to easily block his punches. Inuyasha looks back right at him, continues his attack but then continues to miss after each punch being thrown at his adversary. He runs all over the place in order to nail Inuyasha at least once, but Inuyasha manages to maneuver away from Koga's fists of fury. Something was holding back Koga and he had no idea of what it could be. Koga goes for an overhead smash but Inuyasha quickly phases out of the way. Koga only manages to smash the ground instead.

Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it! What's going on here!"

Inuyasha looks at Koga and began to laugh hysterically, saying, "What's the matter, wolf? I thought that you were going to get me! I don't see that happening!" Koga then snarls at Inuyasha, while glaring at him. He couldn't even get one good hit in on Inuyasha and there was no way he can win a battle like that.

Koga yells out, angrily, "What the hell? I can't believe this! I can't even land one single punch!" Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This seriously can't be happening! In the past, I know that I've gotten a few hits on that mutt, but now nothing! My muscles are getting larger and can't even touch that damn dog! I really don't want to believe those dogs and coyotes that I needed Kagome to bail me out! No! I refuse to believe it!"_ Koga yells out, strongly, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU, MUTT, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Koga then rushes over to Inuyasha to attack him with a kick, which Inuyasha evades. Koga whirled around and found himself in a desperate act of striking him. No matter how much power accumulated, he couldn't even land a single blow on Inuyasha. Koga is getting extremely frustrated that missed Inuyasha at every turn as he gets slightly painful cringe in his heart.

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily while attacking him, "Damn you, mutt! Hold still and fight me like man!" Before Koga could do anything he was laying on the ground with a throbbing jaw, standing quickly he looked for the hanyou, yet all that resulted from this was him crashing head first into a tree. Inuyasha appeared in front of Koga's face, he jumped up and mercilessly kicked Koga in the face repetitively. Winding his leg back as far as he could he delivered a huge blow to knock the wolf prince down to the ground, causing him to yelp in pain.

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "There! I attacked, wolf! Are you happy!"

Sango says, in disbelief, "What's going on here! Koga's muscles are growing! You'd think that he'd get an advantage but, Inuyasha seems to be winning!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I've been wondering that for a while! In the past, Koga has gotten a few good hits on Inuyasha, but now it's as if he can't touch him."

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"They're right! Whatever that potion is, is seem to increase Koga-kun's strength, but he can't touch Inuyasha at all! Something must be slowing Koga-kun down, but what!"_

Koga slowly stands on his knees and hands while thinking, in pain, _"Damn it! What's wrong with me! I can't even touch that mutt! My muscles are growing and I should be outrunning that damn half-breed, but he's too slipperly! I can't touch that dog!"_ Koga grunts in pain as he places his hand on his chest and he thinks in his mind, _"What's this painful twist in my heart! I've been getting it for a month!"_ On the meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku look at the hand on Koga's chest with serious stares as well as Koga's heavy breathing.

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "It's happening again!"

Miroku asks Ginta, "What do you mean?"

Hakkaku says, in a serious tone, "It's been happening for the past two months! There will be times that Koga will not be acting like himself! Examples stating that, we keep getting frequent breaks from hunting down Naraku and him getting out of breath from running so much."

Sango says, plainly, "That doesn't sound like Koga! It's as if he's sick!"

Ginta says, in a plain tone, "But Koga says that it's nothing for us to worry about."

While Koga is breathing heavily, Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer, "What's the matter, wolf! Giving up!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, strongly, "Screw you, mutt! Get ready to die!" Koga then lunges after Inuyasha and once he reaches Inuyasha, the two engaged blows until Inuyasha swerved around his powerful yet slow punches. Inuyasha timed each punch and parried each blow until he swerved around Koga. He pulled Koga's arm back and kicks him away for him to hit the ground.

Inuyasha says, with a sly taunting sneer, "What's the matter, wolf! You're not moving as fast as usual! At the rate you're going, you can't even catch a cold! Maybe that we were right all along! Without Kagome holding your hand, you're nothing but a second rate demon that is losing to a 'half-breed' and with you, a full demon with jewel shards in your legs, that's really pathetic. Go ahead, fleabag! Ask for Kagome to help you out!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Screw you!" Koga then rushes at Inuyasha with great speed to attack Inuyasha as fast as he could, but in every turn Inuyasha keeps dodging and to add insult to injury, Inuyasha jumps up, kicks Koga in the back of the head, knocking him down and Inuyasha landing on Koga's back, causing Koga to yelp in pain and growls at Inuyasha with annoyance. Koga says, in a snarl, "You bastard!" Soon enough, Koga's muscles in his arms and legs grow into where he could barely fit in his armor and throws Inuyasha off of his back. Koga then runs at Inuyasha while trying to punch and kick him, but he isn't going anywhere.

Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer while dodging, "Give it up, wolf! There's no way that you can beat me and if that's not bad enough, you can't even beat Ane-chan or Nee-chan if you couldn't beat me!" Inuyasha then catches Koga's fist, greatly surprising him, and Inuyasha jumps up and kicks Koga's cheek, hard, throwing him away from him and hits the ground again. Koga slowly sits up and he growls at Inuyasha as he's breathing heavily, again. On the meanwhile, Kagome is looking at this with a serious expression as Koga's muscles continue to expand.

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Whatever was in that potion is sure making Koga-kun's muscles grow and that should make him even faster than Inuyasha, but there's a sudden drop of his demonic aura as his muscles grow! Not to mention that Koga-kun is moving very sluggish and slow today!"_

Koga then jumps onto his feet and he breaths heavily while glaring at Inuyasha with a uncharacteristic weak expression on his face. Koga then activates his Goraishi claws on his right hand as he jumps further back to get a good distance from Inuyasha and he says, weakly, "Alright, mutt, I'm going to blow you away! I'm tired of these games and it's time to end this!"

Inuyasha then draws his sword, Tetsusaiga, as it transforms and grows and he says, with a plain tone, "For once, I agree, wolf!"

The Goraishi then glows yellow as it surrounded and Koga yells out, strongly, "I'll destroy you entirely and not even your **Backlash Wave** will save you!" Koga's Goraishi glows even brighter, shocking every one, at the sight of them.

Sango says, surprised, "That blast!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Not even Inuyasha's **Backlash Wave** and stand up to it now!" Miroku yells out to Inuyasha, strongly, "Inuyasha, get out of the way!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "Too late! **Goraishi**!" Koga then fires a huge and powerful Goraishi at Inuyasha, who places a sutra around his hilt, and Inuyasha stands ready to face the blast. Koga yells out, seriously, "I've already told you, Inuyasha, you can't block this with your **Backlash Wave**!"

Inuyasha yells out, with a sly smile, "And who said anything about using my Backlash Wave to block this! I'll absorb it!"

Koga yells out, shocked, "You'll what!" Inuyasha then smashes his sword onto Koga's Goraishi blast as the Tetsusaiga's blade sucks up the blast.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! The Tetsusaiga is sucking up Koga's attack!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "But how!" Absorbing the energy with relative ease, Inuyasha dropped his sword and gave a haughty chortle at the wolf demon prince's expense. Utterly horrified and shocked at that transpired, Inuyasha's former comrades are left speechless at Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga's latest energy absorption feat. All it took is one hit to completely siphon off Koga's blast in one fell swoop! Inuyasha's childhood friends and family are nonetheless pleased with Koga providing their colleague's sword a feasible amount of energy.

Koga says, in a complete shock and weakened tone, "Im…Impossible…! How did that mutt…!" Koga then feels his heart taking a nasty twitch, causing him to yelp in pain and cough out blood.

Kagome says, stunned, "No way! The Tetsusaiga sucked it up like a sponge!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "The Tetsusaiga always had an energy absorption ability, but that blast was too strong to be even blocked, let alone absorb."

As if things weren't going worse for Koga, a huge amount of sweat was covering his face and his breathing increases dramatically as he felt his energy and stamina decreasing with fatigue. After sheathing his sword and wasting no time stalling, Inuyasha launches himself toward into close quarter's range of Koga. He reaches out and threw a punch at blinding speed. A vulnerable Koga barely evaded and titled his head. Koga threw a weak punch, which Inuyasha easily evaded. Inuyasha took advantage of his weakened foe and buries a knee into Koga's gut. Inuyasha attempts another punch, but Koga quickly counters with a bone shattering elbow smash into Inuyasha's face. The blow registered, but barely even fazes Inuyasha with the result of his weakening strength. Koga's comrades watch in utter horror as their leader's blows are becoming weaker after every second. Inuyasha snickes as he backhands Koga enough to make him bleed from his side lip, making him stumble. As Koga staggers from Inuyasha's blow, the dog hanyou delivers a hard overhead fist smash into the small of Koga's back, throwing him into the ground and the wolf youkai then skids away a good feet from Inuyasha.

Koga slowly stands on his feet and he says, with a scowl, "That's it, mutt! You're dead! Gora…!" Koga is then punched in the gut by Inuyasha's right fist and is punched multiple times in the stomach, chest, and face, then throwing him back in the ground. Koga then tries to stand up while breathing heavily and deeply, grasping his chest as he glares at Inuyasha.

Koga says, in a growl, "Damn it all!" Koga's breaths become heavier as layers of deep sweat covers and dampen his face while his body becomes stressed. What's worse for Koga is that he's holding his chest right where his heart is positioned. Koga says, more weakly and hoarse, "Damn it! What's…happening to me…?"

Hakkaku yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Ginta cries out, horrified, "He's not looking well! It's his heart! It's got to be it!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "You mean that he's sick?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "We have to stop Inuyasha from fighting him!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "But that's impossible now! Melody made it so that Kagome can't 'sit' Inuyasha, this time! And if that's not bad enough, even if Kagome had the power to stop Inuyasha, she can't do the same for Melody, Zera, Junko, and Katsuhiro and they will be ready to attack Koga and they can't be restrained!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Which means that Koga is on his own now!"

As Inuyasha got a closer view of Koga, he notes his hand his firmly placed over his heart and he says, with a sly smile, "Well, it seems that someone has a bit of heart problem!"

Koga says, while glaring at Inuyasha weakly, "Bu…zz off, mutt!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer, "I wonder what's causing your heart to acted up! Could it be from that bottle of steroids that you took?"

Koga then gasps in shock and he asks, stunned, "How did you…?"

Kagome says, surprised, "Steroids!"

Miroku asks Kagome, "What's Steroids?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's a drug from my time! It's used to increase protein synthesis within cells, which results in the buildup of cellular tissue, especially muscles. It's often used by some athletes from my time to increase their physical performance in sports and it's braided illegal to use because of the negative effects that."

Koga yells at Kagome, seriously, "You didn't say anything about these 'steroid' things having negative effect, before giving me this stuff! So, I take it that what's happening to me now is the result of me taking this stuff!"

Kagome asks Koga, seriously, "Wait! What do you mean by me giving steroids to you!"

Koga says, in a weak serious tone, "You…might as well…stop pretending…Kagome! You were the one, who gave this to me!" Almost everyone looks at Kagome with surprised and serious stares and Kagome is surprised herself.

Ginta says, stunned, "Wait! Kagome-nee-san, you're the one that gave Koga that 'steroid' thing!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Wait a sec! No! That's a lie! I never gave him anything!" On the meanwhile and unknown to anyone, Melody places a sly grin on her face as well as her family and friends.

Koga says, in a serious tone while clutching his chest, "What are you talking about! You…are the one…who gave…me…this stuff!"

Kagome yells at Koga, seriously, "No! I didn't! I didn't give you anything!"

Koga grunts in pain from his chest and he says, weakly, "But you did! You said that you were planning on betraying that mutt as well as wanting me to deal with his family, before, so you gave me this 'steroid'. Plus, without that mutt's sisters and childhood friends, you'll get that old priestess to have me share your power on that mutt's necklace!"

Sango says, surprised, "Kagome-chan was planning on betraying Inuyasha by killing him and want you to kill Inuyasha's family and childhood friends!"

Shippo yells at Koga, seriously, "No way! Kagome would never do that!"

Kagome says, angrily, "So, not only you've lied about Inuyasha, you're lying about me too! I would never do that!"

Junko says, with a snort, "Why not! I mean, you nearly killed Inuyasha before! So, it shouldn't be a surprise that you would pull something like this!"

Kagome says, seriously, "No! That's not true! I would never do something like this!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she tells him, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, you know me! I may have nearly killed you, but I would never do anything like that! Even if you can make me angry at times, I'd never ask Keade-obaa-chan to have Koga-kun share my power on the Beads of Subjugation! I couldn't do that to you! You know me better than that!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold snort, "I don't know! You could have!"

Miroku tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, you know Lady Kagome would never go that far!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "There you go again with the siding! It's getting really old! Why the hell should I believe you? And furthermore, who said anything about me believing that Kagome gave that mangy wolf anything to kill my friends and family?"

Koga asks Inuyasha, with a weak and serious tone, "What are you getting at, mutt? I can tell Kagome's scent from a mile away, so it had to be her! Sure, your sister, Melody, or Naraku could use Kagome's appearance to get me to lower my guard, but I'm not stupid enough to not to use my nose to pick up on either one of their scents since you can't copy scents!" On the meanwhile, Shippo's eyes widened at this bit of information and Koga says, in a serious tone, "I remembered that all of us were extremely tried from finding you, last night, so we call fell asleep at the same time. I woke up and I saw Kagome standing by the lake, so I walked up to her while trying to get her to talk to me! Kagome told me that she couldn't take any more of your sisters' abuse for making a few mistakes, so she gave me that 'steroid' stuff to make me even stronger than your half-breed loving sister. Kagome also told me to take it after we find you and later, she'll 'sit' you while I take the steroid to clobber your family and childhood friends." On the meanwhile, Melody and Junko tries hopelessly to keep a straight face while holding their laughter.

Kagome says, in an angered snarl, "You lying bastard, I never did anything of the sorts! I was asleep the entire time too until morning!"

Sango tells Koga, in a serious tone, "You lied to us, twice, Koga! How do we know that you're not lying to us a third time?"

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'm not fucking lying! I'm telling the truth!" Koga then winches as he felt his heart cringe painfully and he says, weakly, "I…am…telling the truth! I know…Kagome's scent like the back of my hand!" Just then, loud laughter filled with mockery is heard coming from Melody and Junko as almost everyone turns to them.

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Okay, I seem to miss the joke!"

Junko says, with a sly sneer, "You're the joke, bonzo! You don't even know that this whole entire time, you people were tricked."

Sango asks, curiously, "What do you mean tricked?"

Megumi says, with a sly smile, "Well, for starters, with wolf boy! It's true that he did get something, but it wasn't steroids and it wasn't from Kagome-chan! It was from Onee-chan using Kagome-chan's appearance!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "You're lying! I would have smelt your sister's scent, but she was nowhere to be found and the same went for you and your sisters and brother!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer while drawing out her bottom sword with a green hilt, "Oh, but it is true! I used the miko's appearance to you to lower your defenses and controlled your sense of smell to only pick up the miko's scent on me."

Shippo gasps in shock at this and he says, majorly stunned, _"No! No way! That's impossible! Melody knows and can do THAT technique! But how!"_

Koga yells at Melody, seriously, "You're lying, poodle! There's no way that you can have such an ability like that!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "Oh, but I do! The fox brat should know it since it's considered to be his kind's Legendary S-class technique!"

Shippo yelps in shock and fearfully and he says, stunned, "B…But how! When? When did you…!"

Miroku tells Shippo, seriously, "Shippo, you know something about this! What is it that alarms you about a technique that Melody knows?"

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "Well, my father told me about it! It's my kind's legendary technique which is considered to be an S-class level since it's been a long time since it's been used about one thousand years! It's called **Kanzen Saimin** or Complete Hypnoisis! This technique controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misunderstands another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be that of anything that the user wishes and it takes fifty years to master it at least." Shippo then says, while glaring at Melody, "But it should be impossible for someone like Melody since you have to be kitsune-type demon especially a full-fledged one of that! Melody's only a half-dog demon, so it should be impossible for her to do that!"

Koga asks, in a weak and serious tone, "Then, how did…!" Koga's eyes widened as it finally sunk in and Koga says, in a snarl and serious tone, "…unless…don't tell me…that poodle…actually went through Fusion and survived!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Fusion?"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "You mean like a merger!"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I've heard about it too! It's a merger of two people where one of them, who happens to be the stronger of the two, absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Also, it's too risky to even use! Should a half-demon fuse with another half-demon, then he or she would get powers identical to a full-fledged demon."

Koga says, glaring at Melody, "Most likely, that poodle must have fused with another female half-demon, a kitsune type hanyou around her age and size. I should have known! I've always had my suspicions about that half-poodle's abilities since I never seen her brother doing any of those abilities and it's not normal for a dog demon to pull off clones, transformations, or illusions!"

Sango says, surprised, "We've always thought that it was Melody's Demonic Priestess magic doing those abilities!"

Zera tells Sango, with a serious tone, "If that was the case, then Megumi and I would have done the same techniques as Melody has done!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "That would explain why Melody is so abnormally powerful for a half-demon, even more so than Inuyasha! That would also explain the super-strength, speed, and agility she has while human that would put her in par with Sango!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I did fuse with another hanyou, a fox hanyou, to be exact! From the Fusion technique, I've obtained a major increase of strength, speed, intelligence, and power from it! Also, I've completely mastered the **Kanzen Saimin** technique and always had this power even before meeting Kikyo for the first time, fifty-two years ago! You people were trapped under my power for the past two years and you didn't even notice it! I mean, didn't you notice that anytime that I drew my sword that its blade glowed silver!" Just then, this information hits Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku hard remembering this fact and soon enough, many Soul Collectors appear around the area, which many other know about.

Sango says, surprised, "Soul Collectors! But how…Kikyo was…!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "…sent back to that miko's body? It's true! Kikyo was sent back and what you people are experiencing is the power of my **Kanzen Saimin**!" Just then, those with kin sense of smell put up a very familiar scent and they wipe their heads to see a figure dressed in a white baboon pelt.

Koga yells out, shocked, "Naraku!"

Miroku says, stunned, "But how! I didn't even sense him!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Relax! That's just Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** technique!"

Ginta says, seriously, "But how! I even picked up Naraku's scent and you can't copy that!" Just then, Melody sheaths back her sword and the images of Naraku and the Soul Collectors had shattered like glass.

Melody says, with a plain tone, "Like the fox brat said, I can make it that you can pick up Naraku's scent and the effects of my **Kanzen Saimin** are long-lasting. The powers of my **Kanzen Saimin** are in my sword with the green hilt and when drawn out, the effects of my **Kanzen Saimin** are unleashed. You see, last night I used the combination of my transformation and **Kanzen Saimin** techniques to completely fool that wolf into thinking that it was that stupid miko, then gave him that potion that was responsible for that muscle increase, which it wasn't steroids!"

Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "Then, what the hell did you give me, poodle!"

Melody says, with a sly devious grin, "It's a new drug that I've developed that is called Superstrength Drug! This drug forces your muscles and strength to its absolute limit, but, due to being so muscular, your mass is increased to the point where your speed is reduced to debilitating levels, so much that even Inuyasha could outrun you in speed since he had speed on his side. In addition, your energy is rapidly depletes due to the effort needed simply to maintain your muscles. This drug was made specifically for you, wolf, since the drug forced those shards in your legs to only increase your strength while your speed only diminishes. You can never beat Inuyasha with the way that you are and you certainly can't beat me or Ane-chan!" Melody then let's out a giggle filled with mockery for Koga and she says, slyly, "Wolf, you let your guard down when you noticed that miko giving you aid, thinking that she would never betray you, and that was your weakness and I used it to my advantage. You and that miko belong to each other since you have many qualities that are very much similar to one another, including your stupidity and your weakness! Oh how your dead comrades that Kagura killed must be rolling in their graves to see that their leader happened to be a fool in love! It must be hard on you, miko, to have a meathead to be in love with you." Melody then laughs out loud that is filled with mockery for Koga, who glares at her filled with more anger and hate as his pride is getting bashed hard by relatives from Inuyasha's family.

Koga says, in an enraged tone and voice, "You…You…YOU ROTTEN HALF-BREEDED WITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Koga then rushes over to Melody with killer intent, but Inuyasha then effortlessly dashes past him, unleashes his sword to create his **Wind Scar**, which throws Koga away in the air. Inuyasha then launches himself into the air to go past Koga and landed a punch that sends Koga sailing back to the ground. Koga struggles to stand up and panted and Inuyasha plunged down and fly head-on, landing a vicious head-butt that knocked Koga back down. Then, he followed it up with a kick that sent Koga flying into the air. Inuyasha jets up and swerved over Koga and landed a kick so hard it sent Koga plunging to the ground, a near crippled mess.

Inuyasha then lands on his feet and he says, with a sneer, "You forget, wolf! Your opponent is me!"

Koga grunts in pain as he rolls on his arms and knees and clenches his chest while glares at Inuyasha. Koga says, in a snarl while slowly standing, "I'm going to get…!" Koga then all of a sudden coughs out blood from his mouth and falls onto his hands and knees. Then, Koga's feet starts to turn pitch black and he groans in pain as he continues to cough out more blood from his mouth. Koga asks, with a weak groan, "What's…what's happening to me!" On the meanwhile, Kagome then notices the shards within Koga's legs were darkening as his legs are turning pitch black in color as well as his legs.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Something's wrong with Koga-kun! His shards are darkening as well as his legs and coughing out blood!" Everyone then looks at Koga's legs and feet which were now black and Koga continues to cough out more blood.

Ginta says, horrified, "That color! It can't be…!"

Hakkaku says, in a stunned tone, "How did he come across THAT disease!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What disease?"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "There's a disease that could be very fatal to wolf demons coming from a rare flower called the Shira Flower! It's considered to be very beautiful flower with silver petals, but it's very dangerous and toxic to wolf demons where the wolf demon would get a very fatal heart virus called the _Shirakone Uirusu_ or the Silver Virus! The symptoms would be for the first few months: shortness of breath, dizzy spells, and faint heart cringes. The fatal symptoms would be coughing out blood and skin turning into black and then white. When the wolf demon is affected with the Silver Virus has his or her skin turn white, then that's a very dangerous sign to where the wolf demon's blood turns white in color and he or she will end up dead."

Hakkaku says, in a serious tone, "The elders warned us to stay clear from this flower since it's poisonous and Koga knows this very well! We were lucky enough to stay clear from this or Naraku doesn't even know about this knowledge with him using it against us!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "But how did Koga get a hold of this virus since it's pretty much how you can get the disease?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "I guess that you have me to thank for that! Remember, when I first met that I stabbed that wolf with one of my swords that had a paralysis potion? Well, other than the usual paralysis, residue of the petal as well as one of the seed of the Shira Flower was also in the paralysis. I didn't want the process to instantly kill him, because I wanted that wolf to die in a slow and painful death. Of course, certain events were needed to augment the disease. You want me to explain them? The main one was the foolish miko's indirect donation to this cause."

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Melody tells Kagome, with a sly grin, "Well, you know all those times that you 'sat' my brother for the sake of that worthless wolf. Well, even though, the first paralysis that I gave that wolf had worn off, there was still residue of the Shira Flower inside of the wolf's body as well as the shards within his skinny legs and anytime that you were anywhere near him while 'sitting' Inuyasha, you unknowingly spread the effects of the disease, since the catalysis namely you or more specifically your aura as a priestess was needed to augment the effects of the disease in a slow and steady state, but who knew that you'd give that wolf a peck on the lips which pretty much sealed that wolf's fate when he dies by the Silver Virus. Understand now, baka, all this time, instead of saving this worthless fleabag from Inuyasha's wrath, you've indeed been helping Inuyasha in killing Koga for the past two years of knowing him, you stupid fool. If Koga dies, then you're heavily responsible since all I did was just place the cause of the disease within his body since it was worthless without your help. That's right, miko, you've pretty much killed Koga."

Kagome watches the sickly Koga on his hands and knees while coughing out more blood and screams out in pain as he clenches his chest and Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"I did this! True, that Melody was the one, who placed that seed residue inside of Koga-kun's body, but it was me who caused this! I was only trying to stop Inuyasha from attacking Koga-kun, but hearing about this! I realize that I'm the one responsible for Koga-kun getting sick! Even though he caused Inuyasha to hate and curse me, I can't stand to see him in much pain! Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun don't deserve to have their leader killed since they didn't do anything to deserve this! But as long as I'm wearing this seal…no…even if I did have the power to 'sit' Inuyasha, again, it'll only make Koga-kun even sicker and near death's door!"_

Miroku asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, did you even know about this? Was this also the reason why you made Lady Kagome 'sit' you with Koga nearby?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "What do you think, bonzo? Of course, I knew about it, but I was totally against it since it was playing with someone's weak spot and before, I didn't want that to do that even if it's on Koga, but after what he did to me, I couldn't care less! He can die by that Silver Virus thing for all I care now!" Koga then let's out a painful grunt as he coughs out more blood as his newly found muscles were deformed into his regular muscles with every blood that comes out of his mouth. Koga then falls onto the puddle of his own blood while panting heavily and deeply and he weakly glares at Inuyasha, angrily.

Koga says, croakly, "Da…Damn you…!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer, "Oh! What's the matter, wolf? Not feeling so hot that all those times that you were getting Kagome to 'sit' me were nothing more than a complete set-up!"

Koga says, weakly, "You…bas…!" Soon enough, Koga resumes coughing loudly and rapidly and whole body is then turned pitch black.

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Koga's skin! It's pitch black now!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Isn't there a way to cure him?"

Hakkaku says, in reply, "Well, there is the Kaori flower. If we can find just one fresh, we can put the seeds in Koga's mouth to make him better."

Megumi tells Koga's men, with a sly smile, "If you're referring to Kaori flower to be a beautiful red and orange flower, then don't count on finding any since they all had been plucked by Onee-chan and I think that the Kaori flower is grown every one hundred years, right?"

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga doesn't have a hundred years!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "Of course not, moron! He has about six days at most to live and if you want him to be alive that badly, then I can help you. However, it won't be free!"

Kagome tells Melody, seriously, "Just name it and you got it, Melody!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Alright! Since you've asked for it!" Melody then points at Inuyasha's beaded necklace and she asks, slyly, "You see those damned beads around my brother's neck, the same necklace that you love so much, miko, well, I want those beads to be removed from his neck."

Kagome yells out, horrified, "What! You're kidding!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Nope! I'm dead serious, wench! The beads are removed or you'll have wolf boy's death to be on your conscience!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Forget it! No deal!"

Junko says, while shrugging her shoulders, "Well, then, I guess that you'd want wolf boy to die, then!" Koga then screams in pain as he cringes his chest as he feels his heart making painful jerks and he coughs out blood with his feet turning pitch white.

Ginta yells out, horrfied, "Oh no! The virus is spreading!"

Sango calls out to Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, I know that you may have hated Koga, but you wouldn't want to be free at the cost of his life!"

Inuyasha asks, in a cold tone, "Didn't I say that I couldn't care less on what happens to this mangy wolf? Besides, with these damn beads off, I'll finally be free from your miko friend for life! These damn beads are a constant reminder of the pain and misery that I've been dealt with for the past two years, taijiya! I'm not letting it past up, because for the sake of Kagome's pride! It's her turn to shallow it now!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Oh just to let you know, even if the miko refuses to remove the beads, they'll still be removed either way when wolf boy's life is extinguished! You see, when you gave that wolf that peck on the lips, you unknowingly give a bit of your power into him and made it that once the wolf dies by the Silver Virus, then the Beads of Subjugation will be snapped off." Kagome gasps in shock of this as she remembers that moment in time.

Shippo yells at Melody, angrily, "Melody, you…!"

Koga says, in a weak snarl with a strong cough, "D…Damn y…you to Hell!"

Zera tells Kagome, with a sly smile, "That's right, brat! Go ahead and refuse to remove the Beads of Subjugation from Inuyasha's neck since it'll be removed, but at the price of wolf boy's life. Remember, you only get one chance! So choose!"

Kagome then glares at the weakened Koga and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I could just let you die by the Silver Virus for ruining my life, but Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun don't deserve this! They will be devastated! But if I do remove the rosary from Inuyasha's neck, then he and I will no longer be connected. They were a good help in calming Inuyasha down and have an equal footing, even though, I've suffered under Junko's, Melody's and Zera-san's major abuse, because of my usage of it! I've been greatly electrocuted by Melody and used as a punching bag by Melody, Junko, and Zera with Zera's tail wrapped around my neck with the others being held back by either Melody's clones or the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force! Even if I refuse to remove the rosary, Koga-kun will die by that disease and the rosary will lose its power on Inuyasha. It's a hard choice, but I guess that I don't have any choice!"_ Kagome calls out, seriously, "Alright, fine! I choose the removal of the Beads of Subjugation!" Every one of Kagome's friends looks at her with shock.

Shippo yells out to Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, what are you thinking!"

Sango tells Kagome, "Kagome-chan, if you do this, then…!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "The connection between Inuyasha and me will be cut and Zera-san will make Inuyasha immune to priestess spells, I know. I guess that this was bound to happen in the future! If I don't, then Koga-kun will die and as much as I now couldn't stand the sight of him, Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun would be devastated if Koga-kun does die. They didn't deserve to have their leader die! Besides, it's the least that I can do for hurting and betraying Inuyasha! If he doesn't want to be connected to me, then I'll gladly cut it and he won't have to suffer anymore." Kagome then slowly walks towards Inuyasha while tears are flowing down her cheeks, but Shippo rushes over in front of Kagome.

Shippo yells out, worriedly, "Kagome, think about this! If you remove them, then what's stopping Inuyasha from picking on me again?"

Kagome tells Shippo, in a plain tone, "If I don't, then either way Inuyasha's beaded necklace will be removed and it would be at the cost of Koga-kun's life. So, what choice do I have?" Kagome then moves around Shippo and continues towards Inuyasha as Shippo watches in horror as Kagome stops within a few feet from Inuyasha.

Melody says, while gripping her sword, "Wait! I need to restore your powers first for you to remove them, of course, but don't get any funny idea, miko. Once your powers are restored and once the beaded necklace glows from your 'sit' commands, not only Inuyasha will hit the ground, but the disease will spread further within the wolf's heart to where he'll be dead and the same would apply should you even use any of your purification powers on him." Kagome gasps in shock and horror as she turns to see Koga's appearance to be white from his feet to his shoulders as well as coughing out more blood, which is getting whiter.

Kagome says, solemnly, "I guess that you don't trust me that much, huh?" Melody then gets behind Kagome and stabs her two times in the back and chest, which gets the sealing marks off of her chest, returning her priestess powers.

Melody says, seriously, "Now, remove them or you want wolf boy to die!"

Shippo yells out to Kagome, seriously and getting desparate to get Kagome not to remove the rosary, "Don't do it, Kagome! What if they're lying! What if it's a trick to get the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck! They've never trusted you or even liked you! How do we know it's a trick!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "What choice do I have of not trusting them? They wouldn't care if Koga-kun dies or not and once that happens, then I'll be letting Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun down and I couldn't do that."

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "You heard that, boy! Now, buzz off!" Melody then kicks Shippo hard, throwing him to a tree and him slamming into it, then falling in a heap. Kagome sighs solemnly as she raises her hands up towards Inuyasha's rosary, gripping them. Kagome then slowly raises the rosary above Inuyasha's head and got them away from Inuyasha's person.

Zera says, with a sneer, "Good! Now, throw them at my feet! Do it now or your fleabag friend dies!" Kagome grips the rosary hard as she yanks it back and throws it towards Zera's feet. Soon enough, Zera picks it up and places it inside her kimono.

Kagome says, in a solemn and serious tone, "There! I took the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck, now please tell me what to do to make Koga-kun better!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Talk about irritating! Fine then! A deal's a deal!" Melody then takes out a bottle of yellow liquid and throws it to Kagome's way, making her catching it with her hands. Melody tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "That's the antidote made from residue of the seed of the Kaori Flower. Give that wolf that antidote and he'll be fine with three days of bed rest."

Shippo groans in pain and he asks, seriously, "How do we know that it's not just a trick?"

Kagome tells Shippo, with a serious and a bit coldly, "It's no trick! They may hate me, but unlike you, they wouldn't lie!" Shippo winches at the coldness of Kagome's voice, pointing at him.

Zera asks, with a sly smile, "Well, shall we get going?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Oh and one more thing!" Melody then slams her fist to Kagome's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, forcing her down on her knees while clenching her stomach in pain and trying not to let go of the antidote.

Sango yells out, horrified, "Kagome-chan!" Soon enough, the Mark of Subjugation glows again and fades out from Kagome's forehead.

Melody says, with a sly smile, "A reward for not trying anything stupid! You're now free from the Mark of Subjugation and I think that I'll be taking these as my payment!" Melody then displays a glass bottle of three sacred jewel shards.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "My shards!" Kagome grunts in pain from having Melody's fist rammed to her stomach.

Zera says, with a sly smile while placing her right hand towards Koga's weakened body, "Oh right! I need to do something too! Say goodbye to those shards, wolf!"

Koga croaks out, weakly, "No!" Koga tries to move, but he couldn't from the pain that he's experiencing and he screams out in pain as he felt his jewel shards flew out of his skin and into Zera's hand.

Kagome grunts out, in pain, "I need those shards to get home! Give them back!"

Melody then says, with an annoyed snort, "Mou! Again with the irritating lectures! Fine then! Here!" Melody then throws a pink haori at Kagome and Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's my Time-Traveling Haori made just for you, miko! Just wear this when you're going home through the well." Soon enough, Inuyasha's sisters, brother, and childhood friends begin to leave with Inuyasha turning away from Kagome and begins to walk with them while picking up his kimono top and Kirara follows them. Kagome's heart breaks even more as she sees Inuyasha walk away from her without a goodbye.

Then, Kagome's friends rush over to her while Koga's comrades run towards him and Kagome then rises to her feet slowly while minding her throbbing stomach and Miroku asks Kagome, with concern, "Are you sure that you can stand?"

Kagome says, while in pain, "It's not the first time that Melody has punched me in the stomach, Master Miroku."

Sango tells Kagome, "But you don't have the Mark of Subjugation's power of endurance anymore, Kagome-chan. Even though it was a real nuisance, it strengthens your endurance to match Inuyasha's."

Kagome says, weakly, "I'm fine!" Kagome then limbs towards the weakened Koga as he was completely white in color and lying on his back while heavily and deeply breathing. It seems like Koga is dying and Kagome gave the antidote to Ginta.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Here!"

Ginta says, while taking it, "Thank you!" Ginta goes over to Koga as he opens the bottle and places it towards his mouth, telling him, "Come on, Koga! Take this medicine!"

Koga turns away from it and he says, weakly, "No…way…! I'd rather…die than…take anything made by that poodle's hands! I don't want it!" Koga then coughs out blood from his mouth.

Hakkaku yells out, seriously, "We need you alive, Koga! You promised to avenge our fallen comrades killed by Naraku!"

Koga then growls and he says, weakly, "I…need…my shards back…! Without them, I can't…defeat Naraku…or…those dogs and coyates!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "How are you planning on doing that, Koga? With Melody's **Kanzen Saimin**, she'll confuse you into attacking someone else and it may be one of your comrades."

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "No joke! **Kanzen Saimin** is so completely flawless that even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. It also takes great skill to use it in combat, which Melody can do."

Hakkaku asks Shippo, "Isn't there a way to counter it?"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "The good news is that you can try to sense Melody's demonic aura to find exactly where she is, but knowing Melody, she'll just use one of her warped inventions, the Youkai Concealing Cloak to hide her demonic aura from those who have sixth senses like Miroku, Sango, and Kagome and the only ones who can see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** want nothing to do with us!"

Sango asks Shippo, "What do you mean?"

Shippo says, with a sigh, "Well, there is a way to see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** is that the trait can't be taught, but it has to come with genetics. The only one who can see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** has to share the exact parents of the caster like a sibling."

Miroku says, surprised, "Exact parents…! That means that…!"

Shippo says, seriously, "That's right! Inuyasha and Megumi are the only ones that can see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** since they're both share Melody's parents and it can't be from Melody's half-siblings!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "That would make Melody harder to beat."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, seriously, "Hold on! In every fight that we had with Melody for the past two years, she has to have drawn out her sword with the **Kanzen Saimin**'s power, right? So, that means every enemy that we met and is still alive must be trapped under Melody's hypnosis, so that means…!"

Miroku says, surprised, "…even Naraku or one of his incarnations must be trapped too and they don't even know about it! And if does know about it, then he'll probably try to find a way to counter it by absorbing Inuyasha or Megumi to see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** or absorb Melody to gain her hypnosis ability."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "We have to stop him before that happens!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, after I regained consciousness, Later on, I really let both Shippo-chan and Koga-kun have it for what they've done."

_**Flashback; Five years ago a day after Inuyasha's departure**_

Within Keade's village, it's been a day after Inuyasha's departure with Koga was getting a lot better and he wanted revenge against Melody for nearly getting him sick, but the others reminded him that Melody still has her **Kanzen Saimin** on her side and he didn't share Melody's parents, so it would be impossible for him and top of all that. Melody had gotten a huge advantage of speed over Koga-kun without his sacred jewel shards, so even without **Kanzen Saimin**, Melody would totally devastate Koga-kun and without Inuyasha's good graces, Melody would have killed him. Right now, we find ourselves in front of a hut where we find Kagome and her friends in front of Shippo and Koga as Kagome talks more like yelling at them for the previous day.

Shippo exclaims, pleadingly, "Kagome, I didn't mean to…!"

Kagome tells Shippo, seriously and angrily, "Didn't mean to what, Shippo-chan! Didn't mean for Inuyasha leaving, hating, and cursing us, more especially me, probably for the rest of his life because of your actions!"

Shippo says, pleadingly, "I didn't mean for Inuyasha to leave us! That was the last thing that I ever wanted to do even though, he can be a jerk! I just wanted to see if he won't leave you for Kikyo since he's been doing that ever since she's was brought back to life!" Shippo then yells at Koga, angrily, "At least my goals were nobler than Koga's! As a matter of fact, this is all Koga's fault! He's the one, who lied to you about that pendant! My plan was flawless until he came around and ruined it! Anytime that he comes here, he leds you to facing Melody's and Zera's wraths for 'sitting' Inuyasha for his sake and the others and I end up in major physical pain because of him!"

Koga yells at Shippo, angrily, "Excuse me! I'm not the one to blame for this, runt!"

Kagome tells the two demons, sternly, "Don't start, you two! I'm not in the mood!"

Shippo says, solemnly, "I'm really sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Shippo then shows Kagome is irrestiable 'sad face', but unlike other times Kagome's anger didn't weaver.

Kagome shakes her head and she says, in a serious tone, "No, Shippo-chan! Not this time! I nearly killed Inuyasha because of you two! Because you two, he never wants anything to do with us more especially me! My little brother, Sota, looks up to him as a hero and respects him and how am I going to explain it to him that his hero isn't coming to see him again, because of what his stupid sister did! I'll be even more surprised that he actually at least forgives me, but any dream of me being with him is now crushed thanks to you two!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "Hey, there's still me! Now that mutt's out of the way, you can finally be with me after I get my shards from those dogs!"

Kagome then gives Koga an intensified angered glare, which made him winch, and Kagome says, in a low angered tone, "You still want…! Koga-kun, you made a promise to Ayame-chan and I'm not going to destroy her only chance of happiness even if it's with someone like you! You made a promise to marry her and there's proof that you remembered it! If you break that promise, it makes me wonder if I'd actually agree to be with you about how many promises you're going to break for me. Furthermore, that law of yours is making me even more uncomfortable about breaking promises! I don't want any of my kids dying without experiencing life, because of some law!"

Koga says, seriously, "I can fight…!"

Kagome yells at Koga, seriously, "Are you willing to have your comrades or my friends killed because of your stubbornness! It seems that these elders are pretty strong enough to deal with you!"

Koga says, seriously, "I'll get my shards back!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a nasty tone, "Good luck in getting them back from someone that even with your enhanced speed, that couldn't beat! I'm sorry that this hurts, Koga-kun, but you couldn't beat Zera-san even if she has her hands tied to her back and blindfolded or have you forgotten about the ruthless beating that she gave you at less than HALF of her true power!" Koga snarls in annoyance, remembering the ruthless pounding that he received from Zera's attacks and the giant crater left after displaying half of her true power. Kagome says, in a plain tone, "It's even amazing that right now, we're not dead, right now!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know! Zera's power was truly amazingly terrifying! I never felt anything like it before!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "The only times I've felt anything like that was when that businesses with So'unga and Hyoga! I practically froze and begun to feel uncontrollable terror flowing through my body, but that was nothing compared to the lust for blood that came with it! I could see why most of the demon race fear Zera's wrath."

Hakkaku says, in a serious tone, "Now, you know why us, demons, are afraid of her! Most of the demon race also compares Zera to the Grim Reaper!"

Ginta says, plainly, "No joke! I couldn't stop shake and I don't want to sleep anymore after what I've witnessed! It makes you wonder what would have happened should she go to full power!"

Shippo says, worriedly, "I don't want to welcome that scenario! I couldn't move when she was at half of her power."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know! Also, there's something that we forgot recently, without Inuyasha, there's no way for us to get to Naraku or destroy his demonic barrier."

Koga says, seriously, "Hold it! My nose is just as strong as that mutt's sense of smell! I can lead you to Naraku!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a nasty tone, "Forget it! After what you've done, I refuse to work with you in anyway!"

Miroku tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel, Lady Kagome, but we need Koga since he has a kin sense of smell as a wolf demon."

Sango tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "I have to agree with Houshi-sama! What choice do we have now?"

Kagome clenches her teeth in anger, realizing that her friends are right, and she says, in an angered grumble, "Okay, fine! We'll work with him, but if he tries to touch me in any way, then I'm purifying him dead!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been weeks later with Kagome and her comrades with Koga and his men finding Naraku to finish him off once and for all. They knew that Naraku had invited us since he figured that without Inuyasha around, he could easily kill them. Right now, we find ourselves in front of the Feudal Castle at the dead of night, we find a familiar male figure, Koga, getting thrown at the air while howling in pain and hits the ground, with a painful thud. So far, Kagome and her friends and allies are losing and at the state that they've seen better days with Kagome, gaining multiple cuts on her arms and legs as well as face and has officially run out of arrows, Miroku, gripping his right hand in pain after sucking in a lot of the Saimyōshō, Sango, lying on her stomach in pain with multiple black and blues and cuts all over her face and arms as well as Koga's comrades. Koga is lying on his back while groaning in pain as a tall male comes walking towards him, in the form of Naraku.

Koga says, with a pained look while glaring at male, "Nar…Naraku…you bastard…!"

Naraku says, with a sneer, "Koga…!" Naraku then steps onto Koga's chest, causing him to yelp in pain, and he says, with an evil sneer, "You're not half as a warrior without your jewel shards, now are you!"

Koga says, with a pained look, "I…don't care…! I will…avenge my fallen comrades! You're within range…!" Soon enough, Koga's Goraishi claws appear at his right hand, but Naraku sees it, and he shoots an energy zigzag beam at Koga's arm, causing Koga to howl in pain.

Naraku says, with an evil sneer, "Pathetic! That arm won't be very useful anymore!"

Ginta calls out, horrified, "Koga!"

Shippo, who was in hiding behind the stairs, says, in a horrified tone, "He's too strong! He has his shards inside his body!"

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "It's my turn!"

"**Big Bang Blast**!"

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Just then, a blue beam of energy and a yellow planet shaped energy ball come toward Naraku, giving him time to jump out of the way of the two attacks. Everyone turns towards the source which appears to be Melody, Megumi, and Zera, who had just appears.

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "Melody, Megumi, and Lady Zera! It's nice that you three have finally came!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Too bad that I can't say them same, freak!"

"**Phoenix Buster**!"

"**Wind Bomb**!"

"**Wind Scar**!"

Just then, a powerful wind energy blast as well as a huge ball of wind energy with the mixture of fire comes heading behind Naraku, hitting him hard, knocking him away a good feet.

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, sarcastically, "Oh! I'm sorry, Naraku! Did that hurt! We should really be careful about the strength of our combination attacks!" Just then, Inuyasha, Junko, and one other person with them appear from the sky and land on the ground with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga drawn.

One of them is a young male that looks around to be 20-years-old with piercing golden eyes with wild reddish-orange hair. He has orange demonic marks on his cheeks and he is wearing a golden crown with a phoenix symbol in the center. He too had a marriage ring on his right ring finger. His kimono is mostly orange and yellow sash around his waist with purple designs with a sword and a Japanese katana and sheath, which were under golden samurai armor. He wears Sashinuki Hakama pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing the 'ballooning' effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha!"

Naraku slowly gets up on his feet, looks at the newcomers and he says, slyly, "Inuyasha, came to your comrades' rescue with Junko and Feng, I see!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Don't hold your breath, creep!"

Junko says, with a serious and angered tone, "Naraku, we're here to avenge my fellow coyote demons that you've murdered in cold blood!"

Feng says, with a serious tone, "Indeed! My fallen comrades will never rest in peace until you are dead! Naraku, watashi-tachi wa kisama wo taosu!" (Naraku, we will defeat you! AN: That sounds about right, right?)

Naraku says, with a sneer, "Defeat me?" Naraku let's out an evil laughter and he says, with an evil smile, "You poor deluded fools! I've absorbed all of my shards! I can crush you easily and take the rest of your shards! Let's me…!" Naraku then grunts in pain as he finds a blade below his chest, which most of everyone took surprise to who had literately stabbed Naraku in the back.

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out from behind Naraku, slyly, "What's the matter, Naraku! Did you miss me?" Naraku then slowly turns to see Kagura behind him with a devious sly grin on her lips.

Naraku says, croakly, "Kagura…kisama…!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Kagura…but she was killed two years ago…!"

After Kagura pulls the sword from Naraku's back, Naraku tries to strike her, but she disappears from sight and Naraku looks towards to where he finds Sesshomaru with Kagura in his arms.

Naraku yells out, strongly, "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you myself! I was sure of that!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "It's true! Kagura should have been dead!"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "Actually, she never died."

Naraku says, with a snarl, "Explain it to me! I felt my tentacles drenched with her blood and I know that pumped a lot of miasma into her body!"

Melody asks Naraku, with a sly grin while drawing out her sword with her **Kanzen Saimin**, "Naraku, you were fooled by my **Kanzen Saimin**."

Naraku says, with a snarl, "**Kanzen Saimin**…Complete Hypnosis…! But how?"

Zera tells Naraku, with a sly smile, "What you stabbed with your tentacles was one of Melody's Rubber Dummies, which Melody used her **Kanzen Saimin** to mask my presence, and quickly changed the places of Kagura and the Rubber Dummy version of Kagura after you gave Kagura back her heart. A very predictable move on your part, Naraku." Naraku sends a snarl at Zera for her comment.

Shippo says, amazed, "That was fast! I bet that Naraku didn't even notice it!"

Kagura says, with a sly smile, "This whole time I was in hiding and waiting for Zera's word to strike and finally take you down."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "My **Kanzen Saimin** controls the five senses of my target and can make the enemy mistake the appearance, shape, mass, texture, even smell of an object! In other words, it's possible to make a fly look like a dragon or a swamp like a flower bed. And the condition for its use is to show my enemy this sword that I'm holding in my hand drawn when it glows, only one. Anyone who sees that even once falls completely into my **Kanzen Saimin** from that moment and therefore, every time I draw out this sword, they will become a prisoner of my hypnosis like you have."

Sesshomaru asks, with a serious glare, "Why do you think that I'm always careful when confronting Melody? Even someone like me would fall under her power."

Naraku's angered expression turns into a sly one and he says, with a sneer, "I've already know about your **Kanzen Saimin**, Melody! I know that you have had fused with another fox hanyou to gain this power and only those who share your parents remain unaffected by your hypnosis, so if I were to absorb Inuyasha or Megumi, then I would have gained the ability to see right through it. However, if I were to absorb you, then I would gain the power of **Kanzen Saimin**!" Soon enough, Naraku's whole body glows red as he undergoes a transformation and his form turns his body into a huge spider body with his upper body and head shown. Naraku yells out, strongly, "Now, come to me, Melody!" Just then, Naraku then shoots out multiple tentacles at Melody.

"**Meidō Zangetsuha**!"

Just then, multiple black slashes appear from Inuyasha's sword, cutting away Naraku's tentacles.

"**Big Bang Blast**!"

Melody then fires her blue beam at Naraku, hitting him dead on, and throwing him back and meanwhile, Megumi goes over to the injured Sango. Megumi tells Sango, seriously, "Hold on! I'll heal you!" Megumi then places her hands over Sango, sending red energy to her, slowly removing any injuries that Sango had gained.

"**Wind Bomb**!"

"**Phoenix Buster**!"

Junko and Feng then fires their attacks while combinding them to hit Naraku even harder, causing him to scream out in pain as the flames engulf him.

Junko asks, with a sly smile, "Had enough, you creep!"

Just then Naraku's voice booms out, with an evil sly tone, "Not quite, Junko!" Just then the flames cleared to reveal Naraku slightly burned, but otherwise unharmed.

Sango shouts out, flabbergasted, "It can't be!"

Shippo says, shocked, "Most demons would get flattered by an attack like that!"

Naraku declares, with an evil sly strong tone, "Most demons, yes, but I am not like most demons!" Naraku then launches a dark lightning attack and Junko and Feng scream out as the attack rips into them.

Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi yell out in unison, horrified, "Ju-chan!" Soon after, the dark lightning attack sends Junko and Feng crashing to the ground.

Melody yells out, angrily, "You're going to pay!" Melody then charges towards Naraku with her right hand glowing yellow and yells out, "**Demon Bomb**!" Melody then fires her attack, which Naraku, knowing that attack is dangerous if it touches him, dodges it and fires multiple tentacles at her with one of them hitting her stomach.

Naraku says, with a sly smile, "I've got you!" Naraku then gasps in shock as he finds out that he only got an after-image. Just then, a bunch of multiple after-images of Melody appear surrounding him. Naraku yells out, strongly, "You'll need more than your little After-Image techinques to beat me, Melody!" Naraku then hits all of Melody's after-images until nothing is left and Naraku turns to see Melody charging after him with her **Storm of Demonic Torment** ready to hit him. Naraku says, with an evil sneer, "Nice try!" Naraku then quickly fires more tentacles at Melody.

"**Wind Scar**!"

Just then, a barrage of wind blasts come and hits Naraku, breaking him into pieces, causing him to howl in pain with Sesshomaru drawing his sword, which is a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. This sword appears to be the Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru's new sword.

"**Explosive Corrosion Wave**!"

Naraku is then hit with a huge green blast, causing him to howl in pain and he's smashed into the castle.

Melody yells out, charging in, "It's my turn!" Melody then jumps into the air with her **Storm of Demonic Torment** ready to finish Naraku off, but more tentacles comes out of the smoke and grab hold of Melody's arms, legs, and waist, making her cancel out her attack.

Inuyasha calls out, horrified, "Nee-chan!"

Feng exclaims, worriedly, "Lady Melody!"

Sango says, stunned, "He's got Melody!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "Kisama…let her go!"

Naraku then emerges from the smoke and he says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm going to absorb her and gain the powers of an S-class technique." Melody then tries to move her arms a bit, but to no avail.

Melody says, in a snarl, "Teme…! Let me go!"

"**Dance of Blades**!"

Just then, a barrge of wind energy blades appear and slices through Melody's binds, releasing her from Naraku's grip, which makes Naraku turn and glare at Kagura with annoyance.

Naraku says, in an angered snarl, "Kagura…kisama…! Don't interfere!" Naraku then goes to fire his tentacles at Kagura, which the tentacles are destroyed by Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. Naraku yells out, strongly and angrily, "I'm tired of these games!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin while charging, "Well, you're going to hate this a bit more, creep!" Inuyasha then leaps in the air as his sword's blade glows black, but many tentacles appear grabbing Inuyasha by the arms, legs, and waist, making him drops his sword. Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Hey let me go!"

Inuyasha's family and former comrades yell out in unison, "Inuyasha!"

Megumi yells out, worriedly, "Onii-chan!"

Sesshomaru says, in a low tone, "That fool."

Naraku says, with a sly smile, "Well, I may as absorb you, Inuyasha, so I can see through your sister's **Kanzen Saimin**!"

Zera calls out, seriously, "Naraku, how about if we make a deal!"

Naraku asks Zera, "What kind of a deal?"

Zera then takes out many jewel shards that she's collected and she says, seriously, "If you let my brother go, I'll give you these!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "What the…!"

Koga yells at Zera, seriously, "What the hell are you thinking, you fool! If Naraku gains them, he'll be a real pain than he is now!"

Zera yells at Koga, seriously, "You're the fool if you think that I'm going to sacrifice my baby brother's life for the sake of these worthless shards that caused nothing but pain and misery to innocent lives!" Zera asks Naraku, "How about it, Naraku? My jewel shards for my brother's freedom!"

Inuyasha yells out to Zera, "Don't do it, Ane-chan! Naraku will only get more powerful than he is now!"

Naraku asks Zera, with a suspicious glare, "What if those shards are fake or you did something to them that once I've absorbed them, they'll purify me from the inside?"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "You have my word, Naraku, that you won't be purified from the inside. I just want my baby brother back safe and sound."

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"What is Zera-san thinking! Even if it's to save Inuyasha's life, it's too risky! If Naraku gets those shards, he'll complete the Shikon Jewel and he'll win!"_

Naraku then places an evil smile and he says, evilly, "Lady Zera, hand over the shards of the Shikon Jewel and I'll spare your brother's life."

Zera says, throwing the shards over to Naraku, "Here!"

Naraku catches them with an evil laughter and he yells out, strongly, "You are a fool, Lady Zera! Did you really think that I'd give up your brother? But I thank you for these shards and since they're won't harm me, it will be safe just to absorb them!" Naraku's chest opens up as he places the shards into his body, absorbing them, making the Shikon Jewel whole. Naraku's whole body glows pink and he yells out, with evil triumph, "Now, that the Shikon Jewel is whole and in my possession, I will be ruler of this world!" Naraku proceeds laughing at his apparent victory until he feels a pain pang in his heart, causing him to yelp in pain and lose his grip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha then lands on his feet as Naraku then falls onto the ground while gripping his chest.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "It's finally happening!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What's happening?"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Naraku…he's sick!"

Miroku, recovered from the poison by Melody's potions given by Megumi, asks, curiously, "I wonder how that happened?"

Naraku groans in pain as he coughs out blood and he yells out, in pain, "What's happening to me! Lady Zera, you tricked me! You said that those shards won't cause me any harm!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Correction, Naraku! I said that those shards won't purify you from the inside, but I didn't say anything about them not making you sick!" Soon enough, Naraku continues to cough out blood as his whole body turns black.

Ginta asks, perplexed, "Has he been infected by the Silver Virus?"

Miroku says, seriously, "But that can't be! I thought that it's only happens to wolf demons!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Well, they do or anyone that happens to have a DNA sample of a wolf demon inside their bodies."

Naraku says, with a croak voice, "What do you mean? What have you done to me?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, Naraku, I'll be happy to tell you since you're going to die!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Then, explain it to the rest of us, mutt! Last I checked, Naraku doesn't have wolf demon blood for the Silver Virus to have affected him!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, Naraku has Kagome to curse for this since Nee-chan and Ane-chan got this idea indirectly from her. You see, where Kagome is from, there is this thing called 'Biology' where it reveals how the body works and there's something else." Inuyasha then goes inside his kimono to pull out something inside, which Kagome took notice.

Kagome says, really surprised, "No way! That's impossible! How did…" Inuyasha then takes out nine jewel shards from his kimono.

Naraku says, surprised, "Those shards…they can't be…!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Of course! These are the nine shards that I've gained from the Band of Seven's leader, Bankotsu, after defeating him."

Naraku yells out, seriously, "But that's impossible! You lie! I know that I've taken them away from you, two years ago! I was sure of it! I've got them in my body to prove it! They have to be a fake!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "No! The one's that you stole were fake! I hide the real ones in a special jar made by Nee-chan! It also could block it's presence from those who can sense it like Kikyo and Kagome."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Also, the fakes that you have were encoded with a special potion that I made with wolf boy's DNA and to add one of the shards that Ane-chan gave you used to belong to this fleabag! Also, the sword that Kagura stabbed you with also had more of that mangy wolf's DNA in it."

Koga asks Melody, "But how did you get my DNA onto…?" Koga then gasps in surprise as he remembers all the times that Melody has attacked him after Kagome had 'sat' Inuyasha, stopping him from attacking Koga, while stabbing his body and Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "You lousy poodle! You got them from my blood, didn't you!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "It's about time that you figured it out! I managed to get plenty of your DNA, another trait that you can curse that miko for."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Also, adding with the spiritual aura that the Shikon Jewel had absorbed from Kikyo and Kagome made the disease accelerate even faster than it did for Koga."

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "My shards absorbed my and Kikyo's auras, but how?"

Zera asks Kagome, "When we first met, I snatched the first shards that you've collected, I've placed a sample of my aura into it to absorb your spiritual powers since it may be useful against Naraku. When Kikyo touched that shard, she wasn't even aware that your shards were absorbing some of her own spiritual power."

Inuyasha asks Kagome, "Why else did you think that I wasn't mad when Kikyo stole the shards? I had to play dumb to get Kikyo's guard down since she had no idea that she played into Ane-chan's hands. I believed that Kikyo had a plan, but I trusted Ane-chan's plans more than I ever had than anyone else, even Kikyo. With Kikyo's plan, it was too risky, but with Ane-chan's plans, it's always more direct and precise."

Shippo yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Is there anything else that you may be hiding!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Just how long were you on to Zera's plan, Inuyasha? All of us have been thrown out of a loop here!"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "For the past two years, since I've first saw Ane-chan after the many years of being away."

Sango yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Two years! Two years and you knew about Zera's plan and you didn't say anything! You could have at least let us in on the whole plan, you know!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Then, Naraku would have known about it through his bugs! Ane-chan also warned me to not reveal her plan to any of you and she also told me to not to reveal it while in Kagome's time too since Naraku is more likely to try anything or he'll try to make a counterattack. We were only allowed to speak of the plan while in Ane-chan's place where his poisonous bugs will be instantly destroyed by Ane-chan's barrier."

Naraku yells out, angrily, "Damn you! Kisama! I'll get you for this!"

Feng says, with a sly smile, "You won't be getting anyone else, Naraku! Ever again! Your reign ends today!" Just then, Ayame, Kohaku, Katsuhiro, Kenochi, and a cat like humanoid appear at sight.

The cat like humanoid is female with bushy red hair and cat like eyes with a red scar tied to her neck as well as pointy ears and long cat like tail. She wears a yellow kimono blouse, light brown fur skirt, and black leggings.

Sango says, surprised, "Kohaku!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Ayame, what the hell are you doing here!"

Shippo yells out, pointing at the cat-like humanoid, "And one of the Panther Demon Tribe members is here, Karan!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously pointing at Karan, "Mutt, have you lost your mind! What are you doing working with her!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Karan isn't going to attack us!"

Zera asks them, "Have the preparations been set?"

Kohaku says, with a nod, "Yes! They have!"

Ayame calls to Naraku, seriously, "Naraku, you've killed many innocent people and that includes my own pack!"

Koga asks Ayame, seriously, "Come again!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "It's true! Naraku murdered everyone in the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe for a sacred jewel shard! This is revenge for them!"

Karan yells out, seriously, "And for mine for the death of the Panther Demon Tribe! I swore that Naraku will pay for his crimes! Normally, I don't like working with dogs, but anything to see to it that Naraku suffers!" As Naraku continues to cough out more blood, his whole is then turned white.

Naraku says, in a weak tone, "This disease is nothing! You hear me! Nothing!" Just then, the ground glows and a giant red mystical circle, similar to the ones that summon Aeons in Final Fantasy X, but it has Japanese mystical symbols around it, appears around Naraku and he cries out as he is forced to the ground and entrapped him. Naraku yells out, stunned, "What's the meaning of this!"

Karan tells Naraku, with a sly smile, "This circle made by the thirteen Miko and Youkai Schneiders made by that poodle, Melody, and they're all surrounding this castle. You're just standing in the middle of it and with the jewel as the catalysis!"

Kohaku tells Naraku, with a smile, "Also, your powers here are useless since it reeks of your malice intent and furthermore, you can't move around!"

Inuyasha says, taking out a Miko and Youkai Schneider from his sleeve, "Oh right! One more thing, Naraku! This Miko and Youkai Schneider has Kikyo's spiritual powers from her sacred arrows and not just that, the youkai energy from my **Wind Scar** and Koga's Goraishi's blast are mixed into it."

Koga yells out, seriously, "Wait a sec! How did you get my blast into that thing! I don't remember sending it to it!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "It must be when Inuyasha unleashed his **Wind Scar**, the energy he's gained from Koga's Goraishi must have been gone to that Miko and Youkai Schneider with someone holding it!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Consider this revenge from everyone that you made suffer, Naraku! In the end, you reap what you sow! Here!" Inuyasha then activates the Miko and Youkai Schneider, places the seven shards into it, causing it to grow slightly in length, and throws it over to Kagome, which she catches it and looks at Inuyasha with confusion. Inuyasha tells Kagome, "The Miko and Youkai Schneider can't be used as a weapon by itself, but it can be used as an arrow to the heart. However, this changes nothing between us!" Kagome winches at Inuyasha's tone, but shakes it off as she gets her bow ready and aims the Miko and Youkai Schneider at the weakened Naraku.

Naraku says, in a weak snarl, "You dirty human! You wouldn't dare!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "You'll never hurt anymore people ever again, Naraku! You die today!" Kagome then fires the Miko and Youkai at Naraku's heart, piercing it, and causing Naraku to howl in extreme pain as he's engulfed by the purifying energies of Kikyo as well as the youkai attacks of Inuyasha and Koga from within himself and the energies of the mystic circle made by the Miko and Youkai Schneiders as his body disintegrate into nothingness.

Naraku yells out, in pain, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! THIS CAN'T BE!" Soon after, Naraku cries out as he is totally vaporized and where he was, there was a good sized crater on the ground with the whole Shikon Jewel and Miko and Youkai Schneider on the ground, deactivated.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Sango says, awe-struck, "It worked!"

Miroku unwraps his right hand and sees that the hole of his Wind Tunnel, quickly shrinks to nothing, and he says, with awe-struck, "My Wind Tunnel…it's gone!"

Kenochi tells Miroku, "Of course! You did say that once Naraku is destroyed, the curse that was brought upon your family will be gone."

Kagome goes over to the Shikon Jewel, picks it up and she says, with a small smile, "It's finally over."

Melody's voice rings out from behind Kagome, slyly, "Good!" Kagome then slowly turns around, only to be kicked in that side, knocking the wind out of her and makes her lose grip on the Shikon Jewel as it falls to the ground, and throws Kagome away for her to hit the ground on her right side. Melody says, with a snort, "Idiot!" Melody then picks up the Shikon Jewel and the Miko and Youkai Schneider from the ground.

Sango yells out, stunned, "The Shikon Jewel!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Melody has it!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Of course, you fool! That was the whole reason for this adventure! To gather all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel for our wish."

Kagome then groans in pain and she says, while holding her stomach, "To become a full fledged demon?"

Inuyasha says, glaring at Kagome, "Don't be stupid, Kagome! Why would I want to become a blood thirsty demon that knows only to kill? Why do you think I was given the Tetsusaiga in the first place by my old man? Even if I didn't know the old man, you'd think that I'd want to disgrace his memory? And before you ask, no, I'm not using it to revive Kikyo since that would make you, her reincarnation, dead and even if you may piss me off, I'm not going to make a wish that would end with someone getting killed!"

Sango asks Inuyasha, "Then, what are you planning on…?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "I'm not going to reveal any of the details, but I'll leave you with this message: To get back what was unfairly taken away from us!" Inuyasha then walks over to his sisters as Melody goes over to Zera to give her the Shikon Jewel, which she receives as Junko, fully healed, comes towards them with Megumi in tow.

Koga's voice rings out, in a snarl, "Give it back!" Everyone looks at the healed Koga, who glares at Zera.

Zera asks, in a mocking coy tone, "Give what back?"

Koga tells Zera, in a serious tone, "You know what I mean, poodle! Give my back the jewel or else!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "You're free to take it, if you can!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Teme…!" Koga then tries to attack Zera, but Ginta and Hakkaku grab him by the arms, stopping him.

Ginta exclaims, pleadingly, "Koga, please don't do it!"

Hakkaku says, seriously, "It's a lost cause! You can't beat Zera even with your enhanced speed! Forget about the jewel! It's not worth your life!"

Koga yells at his men, strongly, "Let me go! I need my speed back!"

Zera asks Koga, with a sly sneer, "Wolf cub, what makes you think that you stand a chance against me? You couldn't even beat me when you had your cheating speed! What makes you think that you stand a chance without your shards in your legs?"

Feng says, with a snort, "The fool doesn't even know when to quit! I heard that he even fell to Lady Zera when she was at fifty percent of her true power, easily!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "With the exception of Ayame-chan, wolf demons aren't known for their brains if their leader is too stupid to know when he's beat."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "As of right now, I don't have the heart to fight you since you've obviously not worth my time anymore, wolf. The only reason why I get so much delight on fighting and pulverizing you is to make a point to the miko that should she betray my brother in anyway with you, then it would mean for your death. Now, that the rosary is gone, I don't see the point in me fighting you. I don't get pleasure in killing weaklings that aren't even worth my time and as it stands, you fit that category really well. It would be like fighting human infants!"

Koga yells at Zera, nastily, "Say that to my face, poodle! If you have the guts!"

Karan asks, perplexed, "Does wolf boy have a death wish or something?"

Ayame yells out to Koga, seriously, "Koga, just let it go, already! You don't stand a chance against Zera and you never will!"

Koga tells Ayame, seriously, "You stay out of this, Ayame!" Koga then manages to get free from his men's grips and charges full speed towards Zera. Inuyasha then draws his sword and fires his **Wind Scar** at him, hitting him dead on, causing Koga to howl in pain as he's blown away by the attack and he crashes the ground with multiple large bloody gashes on his form.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku then run over to Koga's now injured form.

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "That fool will live for now! Someone like him shouldn't be picking fights with my sister! He's just lucky that I managed to stop him from rushing towards his death." Inuyasha then sheath back his sword and Inuyasha asks Zera, "Ane-chan, can we leave now? The less I see of these people the better off I am!" Zera nods in reply as she and group with Inuyasha, Kagura, and Karan turn to leave the area. Soon enough, Sango rushes over to Kohaku, who manages to bring back the deactivated Miko and Youkai Schneiders with Kirara in full cat demon form.

Sango calls out, with a smile, "Kohaku! Kirara!"

Kohaku stops and he calls out, with a glare, "Stop right there, Ane-ue!" Sango then stops at her tracks as she looks at her younger brother and demon comrade, who were giving her very crossed faces.

Sango asks, perplexed, "Kohaku, Kirara, what are…?" As Sango got closer, Kirara sends a threatening growl at Sango, surprising her as Kirara bears her fangs at her.

Kohaku tells Sango, with a serious glare, "Ane-ue, I was already told about what you and your friends did to Lord Inuyasha, not to long ago! I can't believe that you would do something like that to someone, who helped you, try to get me back from Naraku!" Sango winches at her younger brother's tone and Kohaku says, with a serious tone, "I know that he may be a half-demon, but he was really betrayed by you! You should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done and that goes for your friends as well! After the service and deeds that Lord Inuyasha has done, all he gets paid back is a stab in the back! No! Four stabs in back! If you all considered him a friend or comrade, then you would never have treated him like this! Lady Melody has made comments that you call Lord Inuyasha stupid and warped, but I'm sorry that this may hurt you and if this sounds cruel, but the one who's stupid and warped are you all, especially Lady Kagome!" Inuyasha's former friends winch as they lower their heads in shame and Kohaku says, with a serious tone, "Friendship needs a lot of trust and respect! Sure, you all gave that to one another, but it sure as hell that Lord Inuyasha didn't even receive any of that from you four! If it wasn't for Lord Inuyasha, then I'd have been really dead because of Ane-ue's sword! What you did to Lord Inuyasha has shown me that I don't think that I'll be able to go with you back home, Ane-ue, and it's because of Lord Inuyasha that I haven't disowned you as an older sister, yet, since I was real close to! I'll be going with Lady Zera until I have to courage to trust you again, Ane-ue, but I still love you!" Kohaku tells Kirara, while hopping on her back, "Let's go, Kirara!" Soon enough, Kirara with Kohaku fires over to the direction where Zera and her group went.

As they disappear into the sky, Sango falls on her knees and hands as she grips the ground with her hands in anger as tears fall from her eyes and she watches as her younger brother and demon comrade leave her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been five days since Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha showed no sign of returning to Kagome, which she tried to get him to see how sorry by buying four weeks worth of ramen to get Inuyasha to at least speak to her, but to her huge surprise and disappointment, he dumped the ramen on the ground and destroyed them with his **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**. That pretty much discouraged her since ramen is Inuyasha's favorite and he just turned it down, easily. She, practically, gave up on getting Inuyasha back since there was no way that she can win back his heart. He hated her and he had every right to. Kagome wished that she can go back further in time to change things, but it was too late. Right now, in the late evening, we find ourselves within a house in the modern ages at a Miko Shrine at the dining area where we find Kagome, her mother, and a young woman in her early 20s with long black hair and brown eyes sitting around the table as Kagome, tearfully, tells them what had happened with Inuyasha.

The young woman asks Kagome, with a calm and plain tone, "So, you're saying that because listening to that fox brat and that wolf demon, not only that you nearly killed Inuyasha-kun, but got him into hating and cursing you possibly for the rest of his life? I can't say that I didn't see this one coming."

Mrs. Higurashi tells the young woman, with a scolding tone, "Madoka!"

Kagome tells her mother, with a tearful tone, "No, Mama! Onee-chan's right! If I hadn't listened to Shippo-chan and Koga-kun, this whole thing wouldn't have happened! I never meant for anything of this to happen! The last thing in the world is have Inuyasha hurt because of me!"

The young woman, Madoka, tells Kagome, with a serious glare, "But it did! Kagome, listen, you know that I love you and as your older sister, I'm sorry that I have to say this, but what you did was pretty much the most stupid and irresponsible thing that you have ever have done! What were you thinking when you pulled that 'Rate Your Man' stunt! Did you have any idea on what you've done! I can't believe that you did that!"

Kagome says, solemnly and seriously, "You don't think that I know that! You're right, Onee-chan, that was pretty stupid! I'm stupid for even thinking that Inuyasha would ever betray me!"

Madoka says, with a serious glare, "And the lying about Inuyasha-kun being an 'abusive and two-timer'! True, you didn't said that he was a 'two-timer', but you sure as hell didn't correct those friends of yours! Let's hear your excuse on that!"

Kagome says, with a guilt-ridden tone, "I know that, but the issue with Kikyo…!"

Madoka yells at Kagome, with a serious and angered glare, "Kikyo! Is that your excuse for what you've done! How could you even think for one second that Inuyasha-kun wanted to be with a corpse over a living person! Really, Kagome, are you that stupid?"

Kagome says, seriously, "It wasn't just Kikyo! There were plenty of others like you and Junko! Both you and Junko kept flirting with Inuyasha and it didn't help with my confidence at all! When I came to boys, you seem to be pretty popular! You're really smart and beautiful as well as both Kikyo and Junko and I couldn't compete with that!"

Madoka tells Kagome, with an angered tone, "Are you that stupid, Kagome? Are you trying to make me see that Melody-chan was right about you being a complete idiot? I don't know about this Junko girl, but did you even think for one second that I was after Inuyasha-kun? Do you really think that I would have the heart to steal him away from you, my own sister and flesh and blood? Did you really think that I would do that to you? Kagome, everyone in this house, including our younger brother, knew and believed that Inuyasha-kun's heart belongs with you and you alone! Melody-chan believed that you didn't deserve Inuyasha-kun with your abusive use of that damn rosary and your priestess heritage and believed that you'd one day hurt and betray him like that Kikyo did! The reason why that I kept hitting on him was that I wanted to see if he's the right guy for you! It's easy for any other guy to fall for my charms, but not Inuyasha-kun! He happens to be the first male to ever have resisted my charms, because his heart was for you! I've known about it since I first heard of him from Sota and I only see him as a younger brother. If he did fall for my charms easily, then I would have threatened him to stay the hell away from you if he's going to fall for a pair of breasts and legs as well as asses! The last thing in the world that I want to do is to leave you with someone, who would break your heart! We all believed that you'd be smart enough to know this without us telling you, but no! You didn't! You went and believed those who don't even respect him and that's one of the biggest insults to do to your boyfriends!"

Kagome says, while grumbling, "I know that…!"

Madoka says, in a serious tone, "No you don't! You're at that stage where you'd want a guy, who's a romantic, real sensitive to a woman's feelings, gives you presents, and to swipe you off your feet! And that's normal for a teenage girl at your age! However, that doesn't excuse you for what you've done to Inuyasha-kun! As harsh as his words were to you, he was only telling you the truth and you still have to pay!"

Kagome says, plainly, "Don't you think I know that already?"

Madoka says, in a serious tone, "No, you're going to get an earful from me! I'm sorry, Okaa-san, but Kagome needs to hear this! You say that Inuyasha-kun is clueless when it comes to women, that may be true, but when it comes to men, you, Kagome Higurashi, are just as clueless and hopeless! Sure, Shippo and Koga did lie to you, but they share little to blame. The one who's mostly at fault here is you! I've heard many cases from Melody-chan that whenever this Shippo kid cries whenever Inuyasha-kun hits him, even when he truly deserves it, you just 'sit' him without hearing his side of the story! This Shippo kid happens to be pull pranks on him even when it's not a real good time to do so! Did you even think for one second that he's taking advantage of you for your power on that damn rosary? Based on what Melody-chan told me, you spoil that kid too much and that's why keeps on with his actions! It's the same old routine! He pranks Inuyasha-kun, Inuyasha-kun hits him in retaliation, Shippo cries to you, and you 'sit' Inuyasha-kun without hearing his side of the story! A similar situation that he had in his past before ever meeting with Kikyo! You did the exact same thing that the humans from his past did to him and most likely, during his childhood days: Blaming him before hearing his side of the story!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Now, wait a minute, I never…!"

Madoka says, with a serious tone, "It's true! You say that you love and respect him, but your actions spoke louder than your words do! Because of this, it somehow encouraged him to feel as if Shippo's so superior to Inuyasha-kun! And let's talk about your situations with this Koga wolf demon!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Wait a minute! Okay, I may have taken Koga-kun's side more times than I may have with Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that I care and love Koga-kun more than I do with Inuyasha!"

Madoka yells at Kagome, seriously, "You care to explain the numerous of times that you 'sat' Inuyasha-kun because of Koga's sake!" Kagome opens her mouth to reply, but she couldn't find the words to defend herself and Madoka says, in a plain tone, "I'm guessing that this Koga is a smooth talker, flirts with you, lean and muscular body, and is a real romantic, right?"

Kagome cringes at this and she replies, shamefully, "Yes!"

Madoka says, with a chuckle, "Why am I not surprised? And I'm guessing that you didn't give Koga the 'high-ho' the first time that he declared his love for you, first? Or make your point clear enough that you didn't want to be 'his woman', right?"

Kagome says, in reply, "No, I didn't! I should have made it a lot clearer to him! And I told Inuyasha several times that he has nothing to be jealous about even though he may deny it. It's just that when Koga-kun showers me with affection, I wished that Inuyasha would show me that much!"

Madoka says, with a sigh, "Kagome, please, don't dig that hole even deeper! It's only now that you've made it clear to him that you don't want Koga after hearing about that law of his that Inuyasha-kun and Melody-chan told us all about!"

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "What! You knew!"

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, with a solemn nod, "We've known about this for a year, Kagome! Inuyasha-kun wanted to prevent that from ever happening to you and Melody-chan didn't want Inuyasha-kun to tell you with the thought in her mind that you'll never believe it if it came from Inuyasha-kun's mouth."

Madoka says, in a plain tone, "As harsh as it may seem, Melody-chan was right and warned Inuyasha-kun that should he tell you this and you 'sat' him multiple times while call him a 'jealous liar', then she's going to 'heel' you so many times that you won't be able to walk for a good while! Melody-chan may be half-demon, but she's also half-human, meaning she has a very good idea on how you, a human, may react and I'd have to agree with her. You, Kagome, have a one-track mind and it got you into a great deal of trouble!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I don't not have a one-track mind!"

Madoka says, seriously, "Then, you care to explain what happened and how you could be led by a pack of lies of someone that you supposively love by someone, who disrespects him? Let me ask you a few questions: Inuyasha-kun is considered to be a teenager in demon standards, right?" Kagome nods her head, in reply, and Madoka asks, curiously, "And the normal behavior of a teenage boy when it comes to girls is hourly body figure with prominent large breasts, long legs, long hair, can cook, thinks of him as a 'god', and 'real good in bed', right?" Kagome nods again and Madoka asks, "So, how would you feel if a young female, human or demon, have those attitubes come and hits on with Inuyasha-kun, at the same time insults and degrades you publicly, while has the strength and skills to put your Feudal Era friends in their places, easily, and what made it worse was Inuyasha-kun didn't even lift a finger to help you or fight for your honor and tells you that you have nothing to be jealous about?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, I'd be very angry at him."

Madoka tells Kagome, "Exactly, Inuyasha-kun had every right to be jealous because he may have felt threatened by people like Koga, a full demon, and Hojo-kun, a full human, when it came to you and you didn't make things any better by just 'sitting' Inuyasha-kun for attacking Koga after Koga had just insulted and disrespect him! Right now, Inuyasha-kun feels as if he's not even good enough for you to fight for his honor being thrasted around by people like Koga."

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "But he is good…!"

Madoka says, seriously, "But you don't show it! You try to change him to be the ideal boyfriend like Koga or Hojo-kun! If you'd love him, then you wouldn't try to change him! It's similar to how Kikyo did to Inuyasha when she wanted him to be a full human for her and you're trying to change his personality just because you don't like it! You're practically turning him into a whiping boy instead of a real boyfriend!"

Kagome says, in protest, "That's not…!"

Madoka says, in a plain tone, "He does something you don't like, you 'sit' him, and you wonder why Melody-chan has that Mark of Subjugation on your forehead! You ignore her brother's pain, why should she pay any attention to your pain! You were just giving Melody-chan more reasons to hate you with that damn rosary, since she's crueler towards you! You forget that Inuyasha-kun is a living person not an animal that you train like a puppy! Instead of trying to control him, you should have tried understood his feelings!"

Kagome says, in protest, "But I did…!"

Madoka says, seriously, "No, you didn't! If you had, then you wouldn't have this problem now would you! I can simplize that he can be a real, inconsiderate, and short-tempered jerk, but he's done everything in his power to protect you from the dangerous demons in that era and even from the insults and wraths of his own human and priestess hating older sisters and childhood friends! You can't just expect him to be all 'Prince Charming'! You were indirectly stopping him to be his own man! A good and ever lasting relationship requires not only love, but understanding, trust, respect, and loyalty from both side not just one sided! Did you even think for one second that Inuyasha-kun wanted to hurt you, the first human to ever shown him kindness as he says ever since his mother died? Did you really think that he's prore to play with your emotions! No! Inuyasha-kun never played with your emotion! YOU played with his emotions!"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "That's not true!"

Madoka says, in retort, "It is true! You stabbed him in the back! You, the last person in the world that he'd expect, stabbed him in the back! Inuyasha-kun trusted you, cared for you, believed in you, and how do you repay him, you treated him like yesterday's trash, no, even worse than yesterday's trash! You let that Koga trample him like that! That's no way to treat someone who's given his life and heart to you! If it wasn't for Inuyasha-kun, then you'd been dead or enslaved by those evil demons and monsters! He's the main reason that you're even still alive! We have him to thank for always protecting you and would be devastated that if we were told that you were dead! As time passed, he's done so many things for you, unselfishly, and he didn't even ask for anything in return! All he deserved your trust and respect as a living being, but you just treated him not only worse than DIRT, but worse than a DOG! You broke his trust and respect and I for one, believes, that he has EVERY right to serve all ties with you and your friends from the Feudal Era! He was starting to learn to trust humanity after getting spat on by us, humans, for years, but thanks to you, I don't think that we'll ever see him again! Now, how are you going to explain it to a certain eleven-year-old younger brother that he'll never see his hero, ever again?"

Kagome is unable to form anything with words as sobs filled with guilt and shame came out from her mouth and a young boy's voice rings out, "What's going on?" Everyone turns to see two people walking into the kitchen, which were Sota (Age 11) with a young man 20-years-old with the same hair color and eyes as the young boy.

The young boy asks Kagome, curiously, "Hey Nee-chan, where's Inuyasha-onii-chan?"

Kagome looks away in shame, not knowing how to say or respond, as tears threatened to fall out and the young man says, with a sigh, "What happened now? Another fight!"

Madoka tells the young man, "Oh! It wasn't just another fight, Sanosake! Our younger sister has something to say about what happened between Inuyasha-kun and her."

Mrs. Higurashi stands up and says, sensing tension, "Okay, let's…!"

Kagome tells her mother, solemnly, "No, Mama! They need to know!" Kagome tells Sota, pleadingly through her sobs, "Sota, please! You have to understand that I never wanted this to happen! I swear! I never wanted this to happen!"

Sota asks, curiously and a bit worriedly, "What do you mean, Nee-chan? Where's Inuyasha-onii-chan! Where's Melody-onee-chan and Megumi-onee-chan!"

Kagome sighs as she tries to hold back the tears and she says, solemnly, "Inuyasha is never coming back!"

Sota yells out, shocked and horrified, "What! What happened!" Soon enough, Kagome told them everything that had happened between Inuyasha and herself and didn't leave out a single detail out.

When she was done, Sota yells out, horrified, "So, Inuyasha-onii-chan is never coming back!"

Sanosake asks Kagome, with a serious and a bit angered tone, "Kagome, what were you thinking! First, you believed two people that don't respect him and you nearly killed him! I'm actually surprised that Inuyasha-kun hasn't gotten his sisters to kill you yet! You even used that inhumane 'Rate Your Man' method on him! I'm sorry that this hurts, Kagome, but that has got to be the most…!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "…stupid and irresponsible thing that I've ever done! Yeah! I know! I screwed up with Inuyasha and there's no way that he'll ever speak to me!" Kagome then looks at Sota and she says, solemnly, "Sota, I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen!"

Sota tells Kagome, in a serious and a bit angered tone, "But Nee-chan, that doesn't excuse you for what you've done! You should have known that Inuyasha-onii-chan would never betray you like that! He helped me with Hitomi-chan! He's placed himself in harms way for you on a daily basis! He's even helped you get over that horrible cold even if that liver juice smelt nasty! He's done everything for us by making sure that nothing happens to you and this is how you repay him! I never wanted to believe the stories that Melody-onee-chan has always told us about your actions in the Feudal Era, because I didn't want to believe that you were that thoughtless. After hearing what you did, I just don't know what to believe anymore!"

Kagome tells Sota, in a pleading tone, "I know! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I lost my head and I didn't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry! I made you lose Inuyasha and I'm sorry! The last thing I ever wanted to happen to hurt you!"

Sota asks, with a griefing and angered tone, "What about Inuyasha-onii-chan? Nee-chan, he loved you! Sure, he may have had a poor way of showing it at times, but at least he would never hurt you on purpose! Inuyasha-onii-chan loved you and you had the nerve for calling him a 'liar' and accused him of stabbing you in the back for that Kikyo person! Because of you, I'll never see Inuyasha-onii-chan ever aga…!"

Just then, a familiar male voice rings out, "Hey, who's never going to see who again!" Just then, everyone looks to see Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody and Megumi, walking over to the opening.

Sota exclaims, happily, "Inuyasha-onii-chan!" Sota then jumps towards Inuyasha's waist, nearly knocking him, and he exclaims, "I thought that you'll never come back."

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a kind smile, "Inuyasha-kun! Melody-chan! Megumi-chan! How are you three doing?"

Megumi says, in reply, "We're holding up?" On the meanwhile, Kagome slowly walks up to Inuyasha, but Melody intercepts and stops her with a deadly glare.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "By the way, do you have any supplies that we can use?"

Sanosake asks, curiously, "Let me guess: Melody-chan is planning on doing more inventions?"

Madoka asks Melody, "What do you need?"

Melody takes out a scroll from her sleeve and she replies, reading it, "Well, let's see! A dozen glass panels and anything made from copper and aluminium."

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "We don't have those things here, but I think that you can find the city dump. You probably can find what you need there!"

Megumi asks, with a smile, "Okay, so where do we need to go?"

Kagome tells Megumi, with a smile, "It's at the other side of town! We can take a train to get there tomorrow!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, with a crossed look, "We? Don't you have 'school' to go to?"

Madoka tells Kagome, "Inuyasha-kun's right! Now, that Naraku creep is gone, that should be enough time for your studies, right?" Madoka could sense that Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to come with him, since it may cause more unneeded problems.

Sanosake says, with a kind smile, "I'll be able to take you guys there! It's my off day from classes!"

Megumi tells Sanosake, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Sanosake-san!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone while turning back, "That's all we needed, later!"

Mrs. Higurashi asks, curiously, "Wait! You're leaving again?"

Sota tells Inuyasha, with a wide smile, "Yeah! You sleep in my room, Inuyasha-onii-chan! I've got this new Monster Rancher game!"

Inuyasha says, while getting interested, "What is it?"

Melody asks Inuyasha, seriously, "You're not serious!"

Inuyasha says, with an embarrassed smile, "Well, when it comes to that Monster Rancher game, I can't help but be interested!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, confused, "Wait a sec! Since when have you been into one of Sota's video games?"

Inuyasha asks Sota, while ignoring Kagome, "It's in your room, right?" Sota then takes Inuyasha's right hand and leads him towards the direction of the stairs and to his room while ignoring Kagome's calls with Melody and Megumi following them.

Madoka tells Kagome, "Kagome, leave them alone!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, it's just confusing that Inuyasha would be interested in Sota's video games since he's only interest in the past was getting me, so we can gather more jewel shards and fight Naraku."

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, "Well, whenever Inuyasha-kun came over, your brother showed him the Monster Rancher game since he seems to be drawn to it. He says that he doesn't know, but he gets a sharp pang in his heart whenever it came to the game."

Kagome says, perplexed, "That's news to me since he never told me about it."

Sanosake tells Kagome, "Well, Sissy, there are things you don't know about Inuyasha-kun, otherwise you wouldn't have had these problems with him."

Kagome asks, seriously, "And you do!"

Madoka says, standing up from her seat, "Well, there's something that you should know!" Madoka then walks over to the cabinet, opens one of the doors, takes out a jewelry case, and throws it over to Kagome, who catches it.

Kagome asks, opening it, "What is it?" Kagome let's out a loud sharp gasp from her mouth as she sees in front of her a locket with diamonds that had her first name engraved it. Kagome opens the locket, which had two pictures of Inuyasha and herself. Kagome says, in a mixture awe-struck and surprise, "What did…?"

Madoka tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha-kun wanted to get that for you for the past eight months, so he had to help Okaa-san and me earn the money, himself, like babysitting even those most of those kids got on his nerves and helping Jii-san with rearranging shelves in the shed."

Kagome says, perplexed, "But how? That's not possible! He's been with me in the Feudal Era! There was no way that he could have came here without me knowing…!" Kagome then gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "Don't tell me that…!"

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "**Kanzen Saimin**, Melody-chan's technique. Seventy-five percent of the time, Inuyasha-kun was with you, ten percent of the time, he's with his sisters, and fifteen percent of the time, he's here, trying to earn that money to give you that locket and taught Sota how to fight to protect Hitomi-chan. The fake Inuyasha-kun must have been one of Melody-chan's dummies and Melody-chan, herself, posing as her brother."

Kagome yells out, seriously, "But that's impossible! I would have noticed them! How could they make the switch without me noticing!"

Madoka says, in reply, "You and your Feudal Era friends were sleeping and when Melody-chan used her **Kanzen Saimin** to replicate Kikyo's Soul Collectors."

Kagome says, surprised, "Melody replicated Kikyo's Soul Collectors…you mean all those times that we saw those Soul Collectors, Inuyasha was only seeing his sisters and coming here."

Sanosake says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Kagome says, shocked, "So, Inuyasha wasn't really there on some situations, but that would mean…!"

Madoka says, seriously, "Oh no! He was there when you stabbed him in the back, Kagome! Don't try to make the situation any better for playing the victim! Plus, Inuyasha-kun's sisters are known to never lie, even to those who they hate. You know that!" Kagome then looks at her mother, who gave her a notion what had Madoka said so true, which started another flow of tears and Madoka says, in a plain tone, "You know, he could have used that money for ramen and he could have stole that locket, but he decided to get it the right way and to use that money for you. It was meant to be kept from you until Christmas, but situations beyond our control demanded that you should know. There's also a note in that case." Kagome then notices a note in the case and opens it up.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you liked this present! This is an appreciation of all of the things that you've done for me! You're the first human since my mother had ever accepted me as a half-demon and you don't know how much that means to me even though Ane-chan and Nee-chan still hate your guts and stated that they'll never accept you. I know that I can be a pain at times and a jerk, but I understand that I really love you!_

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome crippled the letter with her hands as more tears come from her eyes as the feelings of guilt and shame came to her heart as well as great anger towards herself for the actions that she displayed towards Inuyasha.

Madoka tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "Imagine! That present was from the one, who you considered to be a selfish, insensitive jerk. The one, who you lied about to your friends being a 'two-timing, violent, abusive, and insensitive thug boyfriend'! I can tell you this, Kagome, there was a two-timer, but it wasn't Inuyasha, oh no, that honor goes to you! Maybe not directly, but indirectly when you had three boys that you've stringed along with Inuyasha-kun, Koga, and Hojo-kun!"

Kagome says, defensively while in a croak and sob voice, "I was only trying to…spare…their feel…" Just then, Kagome feels a rough grab on her collar, making her look up at eye level with her older sister's glare.

Madoka says, with an angered snarl, "Oh! So, you would spare only Koga and Hojo-kun's feelings, but not Inuyasha-kun's!"

Kagome yells out, seriously while unnerved, "That's not what I meant!"

Madoka yells at Kagome, angrily, "But it sure as hell sounds like it!"

Mrs. Higurashi comes over to her daughters and she tells them, pleadingly, "Girls, please stop…!"

Kagome yells at Madoka, seriously, "So, what the hell do you want me to do? It's not as if I asked for this to happen, it just did!"

Madoka says, seriously, "You can start by making things right with Inuyasha-kun!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I…tried…but he wouldn't talk to me…or let me anywhere near him. He pretty much hates my guts now." Just then, Kagome feels a hard blow to her left cheek by Madoka's right fist, knocking her down to the ground.

Mrs. Higurashi yells out, worriedly, "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi goes to her youngest daughter's aid and Sanosake tells Madoka, "Nee-chan, that was totally uncalled for!"

Madoka says, with a snort, "I see nothing wrong with hitting her! She's a spoiled selfish brat and it seems that Melody-chan was right about her pampering by her Feudal Era friends. They are the ones at fault for this as well!"

Mrs. Higurashi tells Madoka, while holding Kagome up, "You're not at your military base right now, Madoka! You can't treat your sister like you do with your subordinates!"

Madoka says, in a serious tone, "I'm just giving this _coward_ a good wake up call, but I guess that's what she's good for anyway! Easy love! She screws up with one guy that she claims that she loves and then runs away like a coward. Tell me something, Kagome, are you afraid of Inuyasha-kun now, knowing that the rosary is removed and right now, he may be immune to priestess spells and attacks?"

Kagome asks, with a bit of annoyance, "What kind of question is that?"

Madoka tells Kagome, with a serious tone, "I may not know exactly what goes on in his head, but I think I have a good idea that he believes that you don't trust him and you never did. He also probably believes that you needed the rosary to love and trust him, since it was originally placed so he wouldn't hurt you, but you know damn well that he would never hurt you! But hey, since Inuyasha-kun doesn't want you, there's always that Koga or Hojo-kun, who would just shower you with affection, but when you screw up, I bet that they'll say, 'it will be okay'! You may think that's love, instead, that's just being spoiled! Love isn't just affection, it's also learning how to take criticism without compliants or revenge, because in the end, it just makes you bitter and spoiled rotten to the core if you don't take this to heart! Take my new boyfriend, Hayato, he may be a jerk at times and we may argue, but at least we would never take any form of revenge against each other like you do with Inuyasha-kun with that damn rosary or have my friends take sides with me! We may be sisters, Kagome, but unlike those friends of yours, in this time or the Feudal Era, I will never sympathsize with you when I only hear one side of the story without hearing the other one. I don't take sides even with a family or friend! I try my best to be a fair person! I'm not going to rubbing your back comforting and tell you that everything is going to be okay! No! Because, you'll never learn from it! When you come from the Feudal Era after getting into another argument with Inuyasha-kun, I get not only disgusted with Inuyasha-kun's attitude, but yours as well when you try to wait for Inuyasha-kun to apologize! I think to myself that I can't believe that this weak coward is my sister! Deep inside my heart, I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't know when, but hey, I'm not going to run your life, Kagome, so go ahead and choose the easy road, since that's what you're good for anyway, like a weak hearted fool! However, you'll never be able to use Inuyasha-kun as if he's your pet or tool or even take him for granted ever again!" With that, Madoka then leaves the dining room and takes her leave upstairs to her room with Kagome getting help getting up by her mother while she wipe the blood from her lip and her bruise on her cheek still red.

Sanosake says, with a sigh while looking at Kagome's bruise, "I'll get some ice for that mark!" Sanosake goes over to the freezer to set up a cold compressor as Kagome took a seat and Sanosake gave it to her to place on her cheek while winching from the pain. Sanosake says, plainly, "Man! After all these years, Nee-chan can still pack awhoop!"

Kagome asks her mother and brother, curiously, "Do you two think that I'm a weakling that takes the easy way out?"

Sanosake and Mrs. Higurashi look at each other in nervously unable to speak to Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi tells her, "Well, Kagome, it's just that, we've been hearing stories about how you are with both this Koga and Inuyasha-kun and I didn't want to believe it, but after what had happened, it…!"

Kagome tells her mother, seriously, "It's not as if wanted this to happen! I told Inuyasha over and over that I don't have feelings for Koga-kun!"

Sanosake tells Kagome, "Well, Kagome, you may say that, but your actions spoke otherwise! It gives a guy a bad impression when the girl that he loves sides with his rival a lot of times than she does with him even when insulting him, badly, or just plain disrespecting him. You wouldn't like it if Inuyasha-kun always sided with Kikyo or Junko than you, now would you?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "No, I wouldn't, but I didn't mean too! Whenever Inuyasha starts off to be a jerk, I can't help myself, but to get my temper to get the better of me and when Koga-kun and Hojo-kun shower me with affection, I wished that Inuyasha would show me that kind of affection. I think maybe if he gets jealous enough, he'll act the same way."

Sanosake asks her, "And how did that turn out?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Inuyasha hating and cursing me, Megumi-chan and Kenochi-san not speaking to me, and Melody and Zera-san as well as Junko hating and distrusting me even more than they already have."

Mrs. Higurashi tells her daughter, "Listen, Kagome, I know how you must feel and I may not agree with your sister's harsh method, but I may have to agree with her. You're going to have to accept the facts that this incident was indirectly encouraged by you and you alone. Nothing good arises from jealousy. Have you ever felt jealous yourself? Has it ever helped you to feel better?"

Kagome lowers her head in shame as her mother's words sunk in as she remembers the times that Inuyasha went to see Kikyo and Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I can't help it. I know they only talk, but I can't help feeling jealous of Kikyo. I know, it's terrible. Here he is trying to be a stand-up guy and keep his promise to her, all the while standing by me, and I have this jealousy inside of me. I feel like I'm always in her shadow. Like I can never be as powerful, beautiful, or as smart as Kikyo. It eats me up inside. I hate feeling like this. Junko and Onee-chan are always so sweet to him while Junko just treats me worse than yesterday's garbage."

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a plain tone, "I know that, but you're going to have to accept it. Kikyo was Inuyasha-kun's first love and it's not easy to just forget about that. I'm sorry that this may hurt you, but had things things not gone as sour as they did, they might have ended up together. However, things happened. Kikyo died. You came into his life. He fell in love with you. Not because you remind him of Kikyo. It's because he loves you. I've watched this whole time. I've seen his feelings for you develop before my very eyes. He truly cares for you. You must be able to see that. You have to be able to trust the love he has for you, even if he doesn't always express it."

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "And Inuyasha-kun may be a strong hanyou in the outside, inside lays a sensitive boy who is easily hurt. I see him try to push away that hurt with anger. If you really do love him, you need to understand his feelings as well as your own."

Adding the words that she got from her older sister, the words from her brother and mother went to her heart as well and Kagome says, solemnly, "I understand, but what can I do? He never wants to speak to me and anytime that I'm anywhere near him, Melody is there to block my way and no doubt in my mind that Megumi-chan will do the same. She was only my friend, because my loyalty towards Inuyasha, but now, she thinks that I've betrayed Inuyasha and wants nothing to do with me. Without the Mark of Subjugation's power, Melody's, Zera-san's, and Junko's hard punches would seriously hurt me."

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I can't answer that, Kagome, because this is something that you have to figure out on your own. It's time to make up for what you've done or you'll just end up really losing Inuyasha-kun." Kagome nods at her mother's words as she stares at the table, wondering what to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been months since Inuyasha separated himself away from Kagome and their friends, more exact, his former friends, with Inuyasha was trying to avoid Kagome while spending more time with Sota as well as walking him to school to get away from her. Kagome soon realized that he was giving her a taste of my own medicine by treating her as if I don't exist. Plus, Sota was pretty mad at Kagome too since he didn't want to talk to her, but Kagome couldn't blame him. After the talk with her mother and older siblings, Kagome had little sleep because she was thinking what Madoka told her and Kagome truly didn't want to believe it, but she always thought that Inuyasha only saw her as a jewel shard detector, but Kagome, herself, was only indirectly using him and taking him for granted since it was because of Inuyasha's strength that they were able to recover the jewel shards. Kagome never listened to his side of the story when it came to Shippo or Koga and to add insult to injury always took their sides over his. After every 'sit', he manages to have the heart to forgive Kagome even when he didn't deserve them. Also, Kagome really didn't want to believe that if she only acted sooner, then Inuyasha and herself wouldn't have problems with jealousy and the siding. Inuyasha never even used his sisters against Kagome even when he's mad at me and when she truly deserved it. Finally, Kagome didn't want to believe that she was the 'two-timer' like Madoka said that she was, but she was right! So, Kagome decided to start making things right again with Inuyasha and to prove that she deserve the necklace that Inuyasha could have use to buy ramen. But first, Kagome had to set the record straight with not only Hojo, but her three best friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Kagome, tearfully, told them the whole truth about what had she been doing for the past two years and what happened with Inuyasha. They were shocked and horrified to know that she went through all of that and didn't tell them about it, but they understood that she didn't think that they'd actually believe it and they would probably go medieval on Inuyasha and Melody, which would in turn get them first-class tickets to the hospital by Melody's hands. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were pissed off that Kagome didn't tell them and about the Mark of Subjugation and the many cruel actions from Melody's part. They were so pissed off at Inuyasha's sisters for what they've doing to Kagome by treating her as if she's garbage and scum just because she's human, a reincarnated priestess, and came from a priestess family. Kagome told them that she still loves Inuyasha even though, he wanted nothing to do with her. They told her that she can always go to Hojo, since he'd be so forgiving, but Kagome still wanted to be with Inuyasha and wanted to make up for what she's done to him. Kagome told them that Inuyasha wasn't the 'two-timer', she was! Kagome said that she even though she claimed that she had no feelings for Koga or Hojo, she couldn't hurt their feelings while it was a bit easier with Inuyasha since he's jerk to her at times. Kagome-chan also went as far to show them the necklace that Inuyasha gave her and they were stunned at its appearance and could see why she loved Inuyasha. Kagome also found it hard to get near Inuyasha with his sisters especially Melody getting in the way. Kagome's friends decided to help her with that by trying to separate Inuyasha from his sisters, so they can talk to him and try to get him to listen and forgive Kagome. But nothing seems to work with Melody's distrust toward them, since they are human and Kagome's best friends.

Right now, It was a cold chilly morning as Kagome trek through the woods to clear her head as the events from the previous months came to her head. She then took notice of a huge tree, known as the _Goshinboku_ or the Tree of Ages and as she got closer, she heard loud stabbing noises at the trunk, so she got even closer to find Inuyasha using his claws to take two branches from the tree. For the past months, Kagome begins to notice that Inuyasha, his family, his childhood friends, Kagura, Ayame, Kohaku, and Karan were working on something which she had no idea what it was seeing on how they wouldn't tell her as well as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. After he got down to the ground, Inuyasha then notices Kagome walking towards him.

Inuyasha asks, with a cold sarcastic sneer, "Oh hi, Kagome, did you have fun with 'Koga-kun'? Because I spent some time with Kikyo!"

Kagome winches as she managed to stifle the sharp pain inside her heart. After all, Inuyasha was the one who was hurting and Inuyasha asks, coldly and sarcastically, "So did you come here to give me a few more 'sits'? Haven't had enough? Well, go ahead. I don't give a shit what you do. Oh wait, I forgot! You can't since I no longer have those damn beads around my neck!" Inuyasha then resumes his walk from Kagome, who is still reeling from the harsh covered words from Inuyasha's mouth.

Kagome then follows Inuyasha while calling out to him, "Listen, Inuyasha, I know that you're still mad at me or that you pretty much hate my guts, but I don't blame you. I hurt you, but I didn't mean too!" Inuyasha then sends her an icy glare filled with anger and disgust with a snarl to add.

Inuyasha says, with a cold harsh tone, "Funny, then why the hell is my bullshit radar going off! Go home to your precious Hobo, Kagome, because not only I can't even stand to even look at you, but I can't even stand your smell either! Or better yet, go to 'Koga-kun's' pack, since he's chosen you to be his precious fuckmate and you've chosen him as well!" Inuyasha then resumes walking away from Kagome, who was still winching from Inuyasha's harsh words.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, as tears come down her eyes, "You must think that I'm a real bitch and I don't blame you! I mean I believed lies, then took what was precious to you that was given by Zera-san and believed that you stole it from Koga-kun."

Inuyasha then speaks to Kagome, coldly, "It wasn't Ane-chan that gave me that pendant, but a good friend of mine when I was a little kid that I looked up to as an older sister gave me that pendant."

Kagome asks, surprised, "She did? What happened to her?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "She died."

Kagome winches at this and she says, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Inuyasha says, with a cold scoff, "Well, you're not known to know a lot of things, Kagome."

Kagome winches at that and she calls out, in a pleading tone, "Listen, Inuyasha, I want you to know that Sota is having his twelfth birthday and would love it if you'd come! You can't just not come, just because of the actions of his stupid older sister!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly, "You're right about one thing: I'm not going to not go, because of what you did to me!" Soon enough, Inuyasha then leaps away from ground and uses his demonic agility to leave Kagome, who had her heart jerked from his icy and anger filled words as tears came from her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks later, in Kagome's time period within her house, we find ourselves in the living area where there's a birthday banner that read 'Happy 12th Birthday, Sota!' written in various colors with many balloons in multiple colors with many kids Sota's age as well as Kagome's three friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. The four girls are looking at Inuyasha and his sisters, who were helping Madoka and Sanosake, with the birthday cake with hats on their heads to cover their ears as Kagome's mother and grandfather came into the room. The birthday cake read 'Happy Birthday, Sota!' in various colors as well. So far, the four girls had no luck in getting Inuyasha alone with them with Inuyasha's sisters, blocking their way from them and Madoka helping them from getting the birthday party ready to getting a group picture with Melody getting between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Yuka says, in an annoyed tone, "This sucks! No matter what we do, Melody and Megumi-chan seem to know our every move!"

Eri says, with a sigh, "I know, Yuka-chan, and Madoka-san is helping them, which makes it harder!"

Kagome says, with a solemn sigh, "Thanks for the help, girls, but there's no way that they'll ever leave us alone."

Ayumi says, with a smile, "Nonsense, Kagome-chan, we'll just going have to try harder! I mean, this has been going on for months and he's not willing to talk to you after a simple mistake. He's hardly even acknowledging the fact that you're trying to make amends and we have to make him see that way."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ayumi-chan!"

Madoka calls out, with a smile, "Okay, kids, the birthday cake is done!" Soon enough, everyone gather around the cake where they were twelve candles all lit up. After the birthday song was sung, Sota took a moment to think of his wish as Kagome glances at Inuyasha and his sisters, who bore serious glares on their faces, and if Kagome didn't imagine it, she could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of pain, anger, and sorrow in their eyes. After Sota decided on his wish, he blew out his candles and everyone claps their hands.

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Well, my sisters and I have to get going now!"

Sota says, stunned, "Wait! You're leaving!"

Megumi tells Sota, with a plain tone, "I'm afraid so, Sota-kun! Ane-chan is expecting us home really soon!"

Sota says, with a sigh, "I guess that you really have to go." Sota says to Inuyasha, while displaying a silver army necklace, "By the way, Inuyasha-onii-chan, thanks for the army necklance!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Don't mention it, kid! Got to go!"

Ayumi says, in a whisper and seriously, "Damn it! They're leaving now!"

As Inuyasha and his sisters left the house after saying their goodbyes, Kagome then dashes out the door to their direction while ignoring the cold weather as the snow begins to fall. Kagome calls out, "Inuyasha, wait!" Inuyasha felt his wrist being grabbed by Kagome's desparate hands.

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Let go!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please! I need to talk to you! I know that you may hate me, but…!"

Inuyasha says, in a snarl with coldness, "What's there to talk about, Kagome! Huh! You and the others have ignored me as if I didn't exist and the only time you'd said anything to me is when you 'sit' me! Shippo threw my fish into the fire, but as always you defended him, and told me to 'sit' just for hitting him without hearing me out! You let that mangy wolf stay in our group without even hearing my thoughts about it, but just 'sitting' me! You even kissed that wolf in front of me! You only thanked him after I killed that three jewel shard boar, who caught you by its claws, and tended to that wolf's wounds over mine! A FULL WOLF YOUKAI OVER A HANYOU'S INJURIES! Then, you believed that I had stolen MY pendant from that wolf, who was the REAL theft in the first place! To add insult to injury, you 'sat' me over and over, while making me fall over to that river! You know that I thought that I did something wrong and I tried to make it better by giving you a bouquet of flowers, but you tore them up and told me to 'sit' TEN TIMES! Do you have any idea how much that only hurts, but TOTALLY EMBARASSES ME! There is nothing to talk about since you've already chosen that wolf or Hobo!"

Kagome calls out, pleadingly with tears coming down her eyes, "But I've chosen you! I love you and only you!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold and nasty tone, "Another more of your lies! Get the fuck away from me!" Inuyasha then throws Kagome away from him for her to hit the ground and Inuyasha and his sisters had already went down the well, leaving Kagome there, heartbroken again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days after Sota's 12th birthday, we find Kagome sleeping on her bed in her room with tear stains in her eyes. Just then, there was a very loud yell which got Kagome to wake up, realizing that it was Sota's voice and she jumps out of bed, revealing yellow pajamas, dashes out of her room and towards her younger brother's room with the rest of her family following her.

Kagome calls out, worriedly getting into Sota's room, "Sota, what's wrong!" Sota with a pertifed look on his face, shows Kagome and her family the group picture from his birthday party.

Sota says, in a freaked out tone, "They're…gone! Inuyasha-onii-chan, Melody-onee-chan, and Megumi-onee-chan…! They're images are gone!"

Kagome and her family examined the picture, expecting to see Inuyasha and his sisters, but they were no where to be found and Sanosake says, stunned, "Holy smokes! Inuyasha-kun, Megumi-chan, and Melody-chan are gone!"

Madoka says, seriously, "But that's impossible! I know that we took a picture with them!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Inuyasha and his sisters! Something must have happened to them! I have to go to the Feudal Era! Something must have happened!"_ Without a care that she was wearing her pajamas, Kagome jolted out of her younger brother's room, down the stairs and towards the door while putting on the pink Time Traveling Haori that Melody made for her. Kagome didn't mind the bunch of snow on her bare feet and she goes to the well house. On extinct, Kagome then jumps into the well, which got her to the Feudal Era of Japan and she quickly got of the well, expecting to find her friends, but so far, she sees no body but snow.

Kagome says, perplexed, "That's weird!" Kagome then steps onto the snow which got her to shiver while cursing herself for not remember to bring shoes. Kagome then walks towards the direction of Keade's village while wanting to know what happened to Inuyasha and his sisters. As she got closer, an arrow flew close past her, causing her to yelp in shock, and she turns to see people with bows and arrows, pointing at her. Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey, what are you guys doing!"

One of the villagers says, with a serious glare, "Who are you and what are you doing here in our lands!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "What do you mean by that! You guys know who I am! Why are you all attacking me!"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out in an elderly tone, "Who are you?" Kagome then turns to see an elderly version of Kikyo walking towards her.

The second villager says, with a bow, "Lady Kikyo, good morning! We found this oddly dressed girl her!"

Kagome took a double take at this as she got closer to the elderly Kikyo. Kagome notices that Kikyo's once long black hair has now turned grey with age as well as multiple wrinkles on her face and she wears a regular miko uniform with a cane in her left hand. Kagome says, confused, "Kikyo? Is that you?"

Kikyo says, with a serious glare, "Yes! You sound as if you know me from somewhere! Have we met somewhere?"

Another villager yells out, strongly, "Hey, get away from Lady Kikyo!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's impossible! Kikyo…she's…an…old woman! But how! She's supposed to be dead!"_

Just then, a familiar elderly female voice rings out, "What's going on here!" Everyone turn to see Kikyo's younger and elderly sister, Keade, who had her left eye healed.

Kagome exclaims, running after her, "Keade-obaa-chan! What's going on here! Why is Kikyo here and old! And how did your eye heal?"

Keade tells Kagome, "Hold your questions, child!"

Kikyo asks Keade, "Keade, you know this girl?"

Keade says, with a nod, "Indeed, Kikyo-onee-sama! We have must to talk about in the village." Later on, the group went to the village as Kagome hears multiple familiar voices behind her, calling out for her. Kagome turns to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku running towards her.

Kagome asks, curiously, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Koga says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but something is really weird!"

Kikyo asks Koga, with a serious glare, "What are you doing here, demon?"

Keade tells Kikyo, "Kikyo-onee-sama, calm yourself! I assure you that there is nothing for you to worry about!"

Kagome asks them, "Hey, do you know what happened to Inuyasha?" Kikyo's eyes widened at that name as she looks at Kagome with interest.

Miroku replies, plainly, "No, we haven't!"

Keade says, in a plain tone, "Let's continue our business indoor from the bitter cold!" Soon enough, they went to Keade's hut as Keade makes stew enough for everyone and Kagome asks Keade, "Keade-obaa-chan! What's going on here? Why is Kikyo here in this world and she's old!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga looks at the elderly Kikyo, who is gathering bowls for the stew, and Miroku says, surprised, "Lady Kikyo! It can't be…!"

Sango says, seriously, "She was dead and brought into Kagome-chan's body!"

Shippo yells out, stunned, "And she's an old woman!"

Kikyo tells Sango, with a serious glare, "I'm not dead, yet, girl!"

Keade says, in a plain tone while stering the stew, "It is true! It seems that somehow time has been altered!"

Sango says, in a snarl, "Or someone's idea of a cruel joke!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "I'll start! This morning, I woke up in the Mushin's temple where I grew up and there I found my father and grandfather alive and well with no memories of Naraku in their minds or the Wind Tunnel curse."

Sango says, with a serious tone, "And that's the same as me! My father and my fellow villagers were still alive and with no memories of their deaths!"

Shippo says, seriously, "And the same with my father! He didn't even remembering being killed by the Thunder Brothers!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Furthermore, my comrades killed by Kagura are all alive with no memory whatsoever!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "But how! It's as if someone has altered time to erase the events that Naraku did and somehow Inuyasha and his sisters may be in great danger."

Miroku asks Kagome, "What do you mean, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "On my brother, Sota's, birthday party, we had a group picture with Inuyasha and his sisters and just this morning, images of Inuyasha and his sisters had vanished as if they were never there."

Sango asks Kagome, "And I take it that's not supposed to happen?"

Kagome says, with a shake of her head, "No!"

Kikyo asks Kagome, curiously, "Girl, you ask about this Inuyasha? Is he a dog hanyou in red and white?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "I understand red, but what's with the white?"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "Well, I do not know on what's going on, but fifty years ago, when I was young, I took care of an immobized bandit named Onigumo for quite some time. One day when I was gathering medical herbs, I've encountered a young woman and four dog hanyous with her with one of them a male hanyou revealing his name to be Inuyasha."

Miroku asks, curiously, "A young woman with Inuyasha?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "Well, Inuyasha told me about me that he knew about the Shikon Jewel and the bandit that I was nursing. I was real defensive about him and his three sisters with them being hanyous."

Kagome says, perplexed, "Three hanyou sisters, but Inuyasha only has two sisters that are hanyou himself with one sister being a full fledged demon!"

Kikyo says, shaking her head, "No! I'm positive that he had three hanyou sisters with him! They also told me that I should wish the Shikon Jewel far away, so it would never hurt anyone. I was real surprised that a half-demon would tell me to wish the Shikon Jewel away since with that, he could be a full fledged demon. He also told me that the bandit that I was harboring would be the very cause of the many disasters in the near future."

Kagome says, surprised, "Wait! Inuyasha told you that!"

Kikyo says, with a nod, "Yes! I didn't believe him since the bandit in question was currently immobile at the time, but Inuyasha did say that Onigumo will soon have his body devoured by countless of demons, thus, creating a truly evil hanyou named Naraku, who will cause many disasters if I don't wish the Shikon Jewel away or kill Onigumo, before he has a chance to become Naraku. After they provided me with the evidence, I believed them to know that Onigumo can not kept alive for the sake of this land, since one of the half-demons named Melody also told me that there will be people coming to this village, resembling a young monk with a 'loose hand', a female demon slayer wielding a large bomberang, a fox kit, and a girl around seventeen-years-old with long black hair, strange clothing, and Melody also said that this girl will have a 'real dumb expression on her face' with questions."

Kagome says, with an annoyed tone, "That's Melody, already!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Which means that those dogs know what's going on! I say we go to that half-breed loving poodle's castle and interrogate them!"

Miroku tells Koga, in a serious tone, "There's one problem! Zera has a barrier around her castle that regrets almost everyone with the exception for natural born half-demons. If anyone should enter, has to have Zera's permission. If we try to enter, then there's no doubt in my mind that we'll have our energy taken away. My guess is to protect the half-demon children from any attacks from humans or demons since with any desire to hurt them will have the human or demon energy to automatically zip and anything emiting priestess power will be instantly negated. Lady Kagome found that one out the hard way when she tried to use the Beads of Subjugation's power, but she couldn't activate it and Inuyasha couldn't remove it. The only way to get through is with a cancelation stone made by Melody and Melody never gave us any with her distrust toward us or have our hands cuffed by the cancelation stone that Melody made. Melody had those things placed on her hands."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "But still, we need to speak with Zera since she may know something about this, but Kirara is with Kohaku."

Just then, a high-pitched male voice rings out, "I'll help!" Just then, a human sized raccoon with a white and purple kimono came in and Miroku says, with a smile, "Hachi, just the demon that I wanted to see!"

Hachi says, with a smile, "I'll take you to Zera's place!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon enough, Hachi, as a giant yellow gourd, flew near a transparent red barrier and transforming back to his regular form with Kagome and the others jumping off his back.

Just then, Kohaku's voice rings out, "Ane-ue, what are you doing here?" Everyone turns to see Kohaku and Kirara walking towards them.

Sango says, surprised, "Kohaku, what's going on? All of the people that Naraku killed are back to life with no memories of their deaths."

Kohaku says, with a sigh, "I knew that would be the reason why you've came here!"

Kagome asks Kohaku, "Kohaku-kun, you know something about this, right?"

Kohaku says, in reply, "Yes! This is all Lady Zera's doing!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "I knew it!"

Miroku asks, seriously, "Do you know where Zera is?"

Just then, a teenaged girl's voice rings out, "Kohaku-kun, what's going on here?" Everyone turns to see six people walking towards them.

The first one is a youthful female around 18 years old that looks like a female version of Inuyasha with her long silver hair tied to a ponytail with a red ribbon with two strands of her silver hair, going past her shoulders, as well as huge bangs over her forehead with dog ears on her scalp, a dark violet crescent moon mark was on her forehead, golden eyes which held kindness and gentleness with a strong will with some dark violet eye shadow, and claws as the same size as the male with her. She is wearing a red short kimono, which looked like a short dress that stopped towards the top of her kneecaps and it showed a good slender, athletic, and feminine figure under the kimono. She wore a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a picture of a black crescent moon on her back. Covering her hands fingerless white tekkou gloves that are similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's from Bleach but extend to above her elbows. Attached to her waist is a Japanese style sword a chain on a golden hilt that is shaped like a phoenix with a mixture of fiery red, orange, and yellow in a red sheath, white socks, and sandals along with a ninja pouch on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives.

The second is a female fox humanoid with long blue hair tied to a ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a sleeveless blue low cut short kimono that extends to mid-thigh and shows off her slender and seductive female figure as well as a moderate cleavage of her voluptuous and perky busts as well as wearing a black sash around her slender waist with a bushy fox like tail. On her arms, she wears thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. Finally, she wears thin, tight, black leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches. Over her blue kimono is a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to ones that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black double horizontal slash on her back, her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals.

The fourth one is another female fox humanoid with the same appearance as other female fox humanoid, but her long red hair is tied to a high ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a sleeveless red low cut short kimono that extends to mid-thigh and shows off her own slender and seductive female figure as well as a moderate cleavage of her own voluptuous and perky busts as well as wearing a black sash around her slender waist with a bushy fox like tail. On her arms, she wears thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. Finally, she wears thin, tight, black leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches. Over her red kimono is a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to ones that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black four horizontal slash on her back, her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals.

The fifth one is a youthful looking male that looks to be 20-years-old, who happened to be an inch taller than Zera, with long black hair that goes to his high thighs and narrowed cobalt eyes as well as similar marks as black demon markings with three claw marks on both cheeks. He was wearing a dark violet long sleeved kimono top and black hakama pants with his claws at the same length as the female's and wearing a black haori over his outfit.

The sixth one is a youthful looking female that is as tall as Zera with her long silver hair long tied in a tied in a ponytail similar to high ponytail, narrowed blue eyes that had kind and fierce look, and she had blue marks on her face. She had claws that were the same size as a dog demon humanoid of her age. She had a sexy slender female figure under a golden kimono with a red phoenix on the back of it. Her kimono was short, stopping just above her mid-thigh, showing off her sexy and seductive legs and the top of her kimono revealed a moderate cleavage of her well-developed, curved, and voluptuous bust. The kimono was tied closed with a red silk sash that was tied in a large bow in the back with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to the tall male's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline and wore a yellow haori jacket. Wrapped around her back was a sheath and sword, similar to Norman from Mighty Max and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi has from his 'Tenchi Muyo' anime series.

This seventh one is a dog hanyou looks similar to Inuyasha, except that he had long black hair flows down to three-quarters behind his back, two black dog ears coming out from the top of his scalp, and brown eyes along with claws instead of fingers on his hands. He was wearing a dark violet tunic shirt and black pants as well his bare feet were clawed.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Demons!"

The tall silver haired female asks, with a serious glare, "Who are you all?"

Sango asks, while getting to her weapon, "That's the question that we're going to ask you!"

Miroku asks them, with a serious glare, "What are you doing at this castle?"

The teenaged silver haired female says, in reply, "This castle belongs to my sister, Zera!"

Kagome asks the teenaged silver haired female, "Zera-san is your sister?"

The long black haired male asks, with a serious glare, "What are you here for? I hope that it's not to make trouble with these kids!"

Miroku tells the long black haired male, "Wait! I think that there's a big misunderstanding here! We thought that you must be demons causing trouble around this castle where there's innocent children."

The blue haired fox humanoid says, with a serious glare, "No way! Korvo-onii-chan would never do that! I think that Zera-onee-chan would trust her own husband with these kids!"

Kagome and the others gape in shock at this and Shippo yells out, shocked, "Her husband!"

Miroku says, perplexed, "I didn't think that Zera would have already mated!"

Koga says, seriously, "What I don't understand is that how would that cold hearted poodle know about love after what she and that half-breed prankster always treated Kagome."

The teenaged silver haired female says, drawing out her sword, "Leave this place now! I don't want to fight you all, but if here to cause trouble, then I would have no choice! Ow!" She slaps the side of her neck and a familiar groan come when she does so. Just then what looks like Myoga lands in her right hand and the teenaged silver haired female says, with a perplexed tone, "Myoga-jii-chan!"

Myoga then regains shape and he tells the teenaged silver haired female, "Greetings, Lady Kotori!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "Myoga, do you know what's going on?"

Myoga says, with a nod, "I certainly do!"

The Inuyasha look-a-like asks Myoga, curiously, "Hey Myoga-jiji! You know these humans!"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes, I do, Renta! These are the people that your wife had spoken off!"

Renta says, pointing at Kagome, "Oh so, you must be the backstabbing miko that Me-chan told us off!"

Kagome winches at this and Koga says, with a serious glare, "Hey watch it!"

The tall silver haired female says, with a serious glare, "You better not have come here to cause Inu-chan anymore grief than he has coming from you people! He's a lot happy now with his life and don't need you people to make it turn to the worse!"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "I must certainly agree, Suzame!" Everyone looks to see Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi's human mother, Izayoi, dressed in similar robe as the Third Hokage from Naruto, except his hat is white and black with the Hokage's being white and red with the picture of a yellow crescent moon in the center of the hat instead of the Kanji for 'Fire', and open-toed sandals and a sheath holding a katana with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheathe attached to her slender waist.

Kagome steps forward and she yells out, seriously, "That can't be! Sesshomaru isn't stupid enough to pull the same trick twice!"

Sango asks Kagome, "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "This woman…it has to be unmother or something similar, because she has Inuyasha's mother's face!"

Myoga tells Kagome, with a serious tone, "That's really Lady Izayoi!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "But Inuyasha's mother has been dead since he was a child!"

Koga says, with a serious glare, "So, we got ourselves an imposter! I'll take care of her!" Koga then charges towards Izayoi and as he got closer to strike her with his left claw, Izayoi reveals the hilt of her sword and in a blink of an eye, she appears behind Koga with her back turned.

Izayoi tells Koga, coldly, "Be gone! I don't want to kill if I don't need to." Just then, a large cut is formed on Koga's left arm causing blood to spill from it and Koga to yelp in pain as he falls to his knees to hold his wound.

Ginta yells out, shocked, "Koga!"

Miroku says, in a shocked tone, "It happened in an instant!"

Kagome says, with a serious glare, "That only proves that she's just an imposter! No human would have that ability unless enhanced with a jewel shard, but she doesn't have any jewel shards!"

Sango tells Kagome, "You forget that Inuyasha had jewel shards with him, but you didn't sense any shards on him, because of Melody's potions."

Kohaku tells Sango, "Lady Izayoi isn't using jewel shards or any other magic, except for her own skills. What you just experienced was **Flash Step** and Lady Izayoi is a master of it."

Miroku says, perplexed, "**Flash Step**?"

Kohaku says, in a serious tone, "Shunpo or **Flash Step** is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps."

Kagome says, seriously, "But she's an imposter! Even if she's really Inuyasha's mother, then she wouldn't be this young looking! She's more like in her mid-twenties!"

Koga says, with a snarl while slowly standing up, "All more the reason to finish her!"

Izayoi tells Koga, in a flat serious tone, "Apparently, I didn't make myself clear! I spared you and told you to be gone."

Suzame says, in a low tone, "Apparently, Ze-chan was right about this wolf demon! He's just plain too stupid to know when to give up!"

After hearing this, Izayoi turns around and she tells Koga, with a serious glare, "I see! So, you're the one that my son had told me so much about!" Izayoi then draws her sword out and places it toward her face in a downside up position with the point up.

The red haired fox humanoid asks Izayoi, curiously, "Lady Izayoi, are you seriously using THAT technique on this weakling?"

Izayoi says, with a serious glare, "I'm just making sure that no one disrespects my boy and walks away with it, unscathed, Sonoko. **Scatter Senbonzakura**!" Soon enough, the blade of Izayoi's sword glows pink and separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, resembling cherry blossoms, leaving only the sword's handle in Izayoi's hand. The 'cherry blossoms' then surrounds Koga, causing multiple slash wounds to appear all over his body, causing Koga to howl in pain.

Hakkaku yells out, horrified, "Koga no!" As blood was spilt on the ground, Koga then falls onto his back.

Shippo says, shocked, "What was that!"

Sango says, in a surprised tone, "I didn't see the attack until I saw all those slash wounds on Koga!"

Kohaku tells Sango, "That's the power of Lady Izayoi's Senbonzakura zanpakuto. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals and they can cut through anything, even solid steel." Soon enough, the 'cherry blossoms' appear on Izayoi's handle, forming back into the blade.

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I didn't kill him! Just did my son a favor for doing that if I should ever see him."

The blue haired fox humanoid says, with a wide smile, "That takes care of him!"

Sonoko says, with a smile, "That's right, Yukiko! Since Lady Izayoi's Senbonzakura activates, there's no escaping her barrage of cheery blossoms!"

Kagome asks Myoga, "Myoga-jii-chan, what's going on?"

Myoga says, while clearing his throat, "Well, now, I must inform you about Lord Inuyasha's true objective as well as the great plan that Lady Zera had made. You see, there's a spell that reverses time to any place the caster chooses called Time Reversal. There are things that were needed like huge chunk of spiritual power belonging to a priestess, the Shikon Jewel, and huge amounts of demon energy as well as aluminium and copper."

Sango asks, curiously, "You're saying that the reason behind of Zera's planning was because of this!"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Indeed! This is what Lady Zera and the others were planning: To erase certain events from happening, again. I guess that I should start from the beginning where you met Lady Kotori. You see, she's Lord Inuyasha's youngest twin sister."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Youngest twin, but I thought that…!" On the meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku helped Koga onto his feet, despite his wounds, and Kagome says, in a surprised tone, "Inuyasha has another sister that he didn't tell us about!"

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "We all believed her to be dead, but in reality, she was alive the entire time while living in a human village, but not from this world nor your world, Kagome, but in a world where humans and monsters lived in harmony. Lady Kotori did say that she was kidnapped and knocked out real hard and when she came to, she told us that she didn't have her demonic powers with her, but lived as a human girl named Holly. The world that Lady Kotori had spoken of had similar monsters like a Golem, Tiger, Hare, and Suezo."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, surprised, "No way! You mean that Kotori was in a Monster Rancher world for years!"

Shippo asks Kagome, "Monster Rancher?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's a video game that my brother, Sota, is into."

Myoga says, in a plain tone, "I had no idea! Anyway, this happened before Lady Izayoi was murdered by a pack of thugs."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I find it hard to believe that someone like Lady Izayoi would fall to a pack of regular thugs, seeing how she handled Koga."

Myoga says, with a nod, "That's right! The people that were responsible for Lady Izayoi's death were not human, in fact, they used spiritual energy as the base of their attacks and had strange uniforms. After the night of the attack, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters had their hearts take a nasty blow, especially Lady Melody. Deciding to protect themselves, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters went to Lady Zera for training. They spent the rest of their childhood with their half-demon friends like Yukiko, Sonoko, and Renta while under the care of Suzame and Korvo, who Lord Inuyasha look up to as older siblings. Yukiko, Sonoko, and Renta were Lord Inuyasha and his sisters' best friends as well as Lady Junko's friends almost like brother and sister."

Kagome asks Myoga, "What happened next?"

Myoga says, with a sigh, "Later on, one of their friends, Yukiko, was wondering in the woods and encountered three human boys, which they got their fathers, and lied about Yukiko attacking them. Of course, the fathers believed the words from their sons and didn't listen to Yukiko, since she was a half-demon child, and hired a priestess named Nula to kill her. One day, Yukiko, after getting lost again, encountered Nula, who had a special spare made from Gamigiri and went to attack Yukiko, while not believing a word that came from her mouth. Luckily, she was saved by Korvo as well as Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Sonoko, but she was wounded by the Gamigiri and if she was wounded again, then she'll be dead. Nula goes in to attack Korvo, but he quickly dodges, however, that was Nula's plan all along, so he'd be out of the way she kills the hanyou children. Lady Melody got in front of the attack, but Yukiko gets her out of the way for Nula's spear to stab her in the chest, killing her."

Kagome says, horrified, "That's so sad!"

Koga asks Kagome, with a weak snort, "Why are you so sad? Don't forget that this is the same girl that always accuses you of 'bullying' her brother without hearing your side of the story first and treated you like garbage just because you happened to be human and a miko!"

Myoga tells Koga, with a serious tone, "Don't be so sure about that! In fact, Lady Melody, Lady Junko and Lady Zera were never so cold-hearted toward others, even humans and priestesses. They had very big hearts just as Kagome."

Shippo tells Myoga, drolly, "I find that hard to believe, Myoga! All of us, except for Inuyasha, Megumi, Zera, and Katsuhiro had experienced Melody's, Junko's, and Zera's cruelty toward us."

Kagome tells Myoga, "I'm guessing that Izayoi-san's and Yukiko's death was only the beginning."

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid that Lady Izayoi's death was only the beginning for Lord Inuyasha's and his sisters' pained hearts, since she was the first human that has ever loved them, unconditionally, and Lady Kotori's apparent deaths. Yukiko's death was just as painful to send Lady Melody to the edge as she goes in to take Nula's life in revenge with her little claws with the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** that she learned from Lady Zera as well as the fathers of the boys that lied about Yukiko attacking the human boys. This was the only time that Lady Melody had regreted her actions controlled by her anger. Sonoko never blamed Lady Melody for her older twin sister's death since Yukiko would never want a friend of hers to die. You can only image how Lady Melody felt to watch one of her best friends die."

Sango says, surprised, "I had no idea! It kind of gets me to understand a little bit on how Melody must have felt as a child to have your best friend die in front of you."

Kagome says, solemnly, "I know."

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "There's more to the story I'm afraid! You see, after eight years, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters grew up to their adolescent stages where the male hanyous greatly admired Lady Melody and Lady Megumi since they grew up to be quite beautiful, but Lady Melody didn't know it at the time that she was falling in love with Renta and Renta the same too. The two started a relationship and later wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. On the meanwhile, Lady Zera soon fell in love with Korvo with Korvo doing the same toom with the hanyous to take care of, they couldn't do the mating ritual. One winter's night, everything went south since it took a very big blow to their hearts. After Lady Junko's and Lord Katsuhiro's apparent deaths, there was another priestess taking lives of hanyou children accusing them of actions that they never did, some of them were Lady Melody's good friends. Anyway, when Lady Zera, Lord Kenochi, Suzame, Lord Inuyasha, Renta, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Sonoko came back from getting wood for the fire, they found the slain bodies of the hanyou children lying all over the castle and it was revealed to be Vitani, another priestess and Nula's younger sister, who wanted revenge against Lady Melody, who killed her sister. Image their surprise and horror that the one that killed their friends was the one that they've trusted and looked up to as a hero."

Miroku says, perplexed, "Hero? You don't mean that…!"

Myoga says, with a solemn sigh, "Yes! Vitani had help in the form of Korvo!"

Kagome asks, horrified, "But why?"

Myoga says, in a plain tone, "Korvo accused the children of taking Lady Zera away from him as his future mate. Lady Zera was completely heartbroken by this that she was unable to move from the shock of being betrayed by the one that she loved and would want to spend the rest of her life with him. Fueled with anger, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Megumi, and Sonoko charged after Vitani. Korvo tries to defend Vitani, but Suzame attacks him rapidly. It was a horrible fight with the lives of Renta, Sonoko, and Suzame taken right in front of their eyes. In revenge, Lady Melody then took Vitani's life, but it didn't help things with how she had lost the rest of her best friends. In a last ditch effort, Sonoko transferred her powers as a hanyou to Lady Melody in a Fusion to become stronger, so she can take revenge against the humans and priestesses since they were to blame for Lady Melody's best friends' deaths. That was the final straw that broke the camel's back with Lady Melody's loss of faith in the human race as well as Lady Zera's growth of her hatred toward the priestesses. Lady Zera had cut all ties with Korvo, banishing him away from her lands."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "And Zera-san, Megumi-chan, and Melody became priestess hunters and Melody and Megumi-chan killing any human that got in their way, right?"

Myoga says, with a sigh, "Indeed! They started this action around spring when they took their revenge against the village where the human boys that lied about Yukiko attacking them by taking their lives. Lord Inuyasha was horrified that his sisters were becoming unrepented murderers, so when Lady Zera, Lady Melody, and Lady Megumi were out killing priestesses in the land, Lord Inuyasha left the castle in hopes that he's never found by them, so he can clear his head, which took about a hundred years until he met up with them when he met the priestess, Kikyo."

Sango says, with a plain tone, "I had no idea that they went through all that! Betrayal and having their friends killed by the one that they've trusted."

Shippo says, plainly, "I'm actually finding it hard to believe that Melody actually had a lover."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "That would explains why she's rejected every one of Feng's advances."

Miroku tells Sango, in a serious tone, "It's not easy moving on when the that you loved was lost in death and you may become bitter! Even if it took over one hundred years, the death of Renta still probably remains fresh in her mind and makes it nearly impossible for Melody or Zera, after the loss of her best friend, to let go of their anger and hatred towards priestesses."

Koga yells out, seriously, "But just because of the actions of one priestess, doesn't mean that they have to be so cynical and distrusting towards Kagome! That priestess, Vitani, was the one that killed their friends, not her! She wasn't even conceived when that happened!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "They don't see it that way! Even the good that Lady Kagome has done, Zera and Melody won't see her anything more than garbage and with what happened earlier, will not make it any easier to change her mind. Ever since then, Melody hated humans with the exception of her human mother, even more especially priestesses, which made her not get along with Lady Kagome or Lady Kikyo. She even beats up human bandits almost to the brink of death."

Myoga says, with a nod, "Ever since, Lady Melody's hatred towards humans has skyrocketed from eighty percent to ninety-nine percent along with the human and demon race which she dubs as 'full blood trash'! Only Lady Izayoi, Lady Junko, Lord Katsuhiro, Lady Zera, Suzame, and Lord Kenochi fall in the one percent of the humans and demons that she cares and trusts fully."

Kagome asks Myoga, "Myoga-jii-chan, was that the reason why they went with this plan? So, they can see their friends again."

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes! Of course, to prevent Naraku from being born or prevent the Shikon Jewel to cause pain towards others. What happened that night had affected them in many ways that no one can imagine. Also, they found out the truth behind Korvo's 'betrayal', apparently, he was forced into killing those children since Vitani made his human aunt sick and threatened to kill her if he doesn't help her get to Lady Zera's castle to kill the hanyou children. This was found out when Korvo was killed by Naraku to gain a jewel shard and Lady Zera's fury increased threefold to where she wanted Naraku dead by any means and a great deal of guilt was placed on them for hating Korvo without knowing what really happened. During this time, Lady Zera and Lady Melody have all been mated with Renta and Korvo with children of their own! Plus, Lord Sesshomaru has already mated with Kagura with a child of their own as well."

Kagome says, surprised, "Sesshomaru and Kagura are together!"

Myoga says, with a plain tone, "There's more to the story, but Lord Inuyasha ordered me to show you to the village that he's living in to reveal more about his reasons for this plan."

Hachi places a leaf on his head and turns back to his giant gorad and he calls out, "Hop on!" On the meanwhile, Izayoi bit on her right thumb, performed ninja hand sighs, and she calls out, slamming her right hand onto the ground, "**Summoning Jutsu**!" Just then, in a large poof of smoke, a giant falcon appears in front of Izayoi.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "That's a large bird!"

The falcon asks Izayoi, in a mascinline tone, "You're going back to the village, Lady Izayoi?"

Izayoi says, with a nod, "Yes, I am, Pell!" Soon enough, Izayoi jumps onto the falcon, Pell, as well as Suzame, Korvo, Kotori, Sonoko, and Yukiko and Pell begins to flap his wings to take flight with Hachi following them with Inuyasha's former comrades along with the wolf demons as well as an injured Koga. It wasn't long until Izayoi found out that she was being followed and she calls out to Hachi, "Why are you all following us?"

Just then, Myoga then jumps toward Izayoi's right shoulder and he tells her, "Lady Izayoi, your son has ordered me to fetch them, so he can have a word with them."

Izayoi says, in a plain tone, "He did? I hope that they're prepared for what's to be expected from him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Right now, we find ourselves in front of an entrance of an almost advanced village for the Fuedal Era where we find Pell landing and disappearing while Hachi does the same, except he transforms back to his regular form.

Ginta asks, curiously, "Where are we?"

Myoga replies, in a plain tone, "This is the Village Hidden in the Neo-Moonlight."

Kagome says, perplexed, "Neo? As in New?"

Myoga says, with a sigh, "It was destroyed for many years until it was rebuilt with Lady Izayoi serving as the Fourth Tsukikage."

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "Okaa-chan!" Everyone turns to see Megumi running toward her mother with Inuyasha, Zera, and Kenochi following her with both Megumi and Inuyasha wearing white sleeveless haoris similar to the Soul Reaper captains from Bleach, except that they had black crescent moons on the back with silver white scarves around their necks and Inuyasha having white socks and sandals on his feet.

Zera asks Korvo, with a loving smile, "How were the children, dear?"

Korvo says, with a smile, "They were a bit rough and noisy, but we managed to quiet them down."

Izayoi asks Inuyasha, pointing at her sons former friends, "Inuyasha, was it you, who invited these people here?"

Inuyasha says, glaring at them, "As soon as I'm finished with my business with them, I'll send them away." Inuyasha then makes his way to the people that he once called friends as they stare at him with confusion.

Sango asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what's going on here? And what are you wearing?"

Inuyasha says, in a flat icy monotone voice, "I'm sure that you people have many questions to know what's going on and if you'd follow me to the castle, then I'll tell you! The less time I spent with you all, the better." With that, Inuyasha then turns away from them as he walks ahead toward the entrance of the village with his former friends following him while Ginta and Hakkaku carry Koga on their shoulders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Inuyasha's former friends follow Inuyasha, Sonoko, Zera, and Megumi toward the castle, they were wondered and surprised about the village as the walk past small bridges, dumpling shops, and many other places that they would never see in regular villages as well as many other peace loving demons and humans living together in harmony and peace. Right now, the group head into a large Feudal style castle and toward a large living area where they sat down on the ground as Inuyasha, Sonoko, Zera, and Megumi remained standing.

Koga asks Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Okay, mutt, you said that you'll explain the craziness around us, so talk! What the hell is happening! For starters, why did you and your sisters do to time, itself?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Well, the reason why we did is because we believed that there were things that deserved to be changed."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "What you've experience was the effects of my Time Reversal spell, where we had to get a certain amount of tools needed for it to happen. The spell needed the lives of thousand of mikos as well as powers from a powerful priestess which is where either Kikyo or this noisy brat, here, came in immense about of youki, and other items of copper, glass, and aluminium. Melody's Miko and Youkai Schneider was one of the essential items needed since it had a mixture of Kikyo's and Naraku's powers. Of course, you all had to be completely fooled for the plan to be a success by Melody's **Kanzen Saimin**."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I didn't agree much with sacrificing priestesses' lives for the plan to be successful, but I needed to see the faces of my TRUE friends, again, so much that I had to sacrifice being a full fledged demon to get that wish, so I suggested using the Shikon Jewel as a substitute for their lives. Since the jewel was used for Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell, it was sent to another dimension where it can't be used by evil beings with demon blood. Should a demon or hanyou so much as touches the jewel, then the purifying energies of Ane-chan, Kagome, and Kikyo will instantly obliterate it and far away so no human can get to it. Granted that we could only travel toward the day before my sixth birthday, which was more satisfying to get to see them back. After the jewel was used, it was sent to another dimension, so it can never be used for evil on any being with a demonic aura. So, we went to work with preventing my mother's death and Kotori's kidnapping from those bastards with the weird uniforms. What we didn't expect was my mother's past and abilities."

Miroku asks, curiously, "What past and abilities?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Before any one of us were born, there was a village where ninjas were trained to take on missions of killing bothersome demons that not even demon slayers like the ones from your friend, Sango's, village could take on without any help and they had a special power to do it as well. The village where the ninjas were from was the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, that's where my mother was originally from."

Kagome asks, surprised, "Wait! Your mother is a ninja!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "That's right! My mother came from an elite family clan called the Tsukisaru clan."

Sango yells out, shocked, "The Tsukisaru clan! You're from that clan!"

Kagome asks Sango, "You've heard of it?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "My father told me stories about it! They're considered to be very powerful warriors with great strength and speed as well as mystical abilities."

Ginta asks Sango, "What kind of abilities?" Just then, Megumi went over to Kagome and Shippo and plucks pieces of hair from their heads, causing them to yelp in pain.

Shippo yells out, annoyed, "Hey what's the idea?" Soon enough, the hair were absorbed by Megumi's skin, which caught everyone's interest, and it was a big shock when in Megumi's right hand was a familiar green flame. Shippo yells out, shocked, "But that's my **Foxfire**!"

Hakkaku asks, perplexed, "Is it Fusion?"

Inuyasha tells Hakkaku, "Not quite! You see, my mother had a genetic power called a Kekkai Genkai and from my understanding there's many other Kekkai Genkais in the world. If I'd known about that, then I wouldn't waste my time with you people and the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha's former friends winch at this and Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "What my mother had are two legendary Kekkai Genkais only from the Tsukisaru clan. One of them is known as _Kyushu soshite Taigen Suru no Subete_ or Absorption and Embodiment of All, but it is also known as _Tengoku-teki na Taigen Suru_ or 'Celestial Embodiment'. It allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just be absorbing that person's DNA into the welder's DNA through their skin. All they would need is a hair, a flake of skin, or anything that contained another DNA. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other Kekkai Genkai perfectly as if you were part of that ninja clan that you copied it from as well as other techniques." Inuyasha then forms a big fireball in his right hand, which brough shocked looks on his former friends.

Miroku says, with a shocked tone, "That's one of Feng's attacks, isn't it!"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile while negating the ball, "That's right, bonzo! You see, my mother has a nickname called the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' because of her master of the Flash Step. With enemy ninja and close range, it was beyond easy for her. One minute you see her and the next…if you didn't surrender to her, you would be in the next life. Ofukuro did not believe in unnecessary bloodshed and tied to avoid killing as much as possible, but in that day, she knew that in order to survive, she might have to take the life of her opponent. And the 'feline' part of her nickname came because she was sent into the most hostile and deadly situation. Some would consider a good number of these missions as a suicide mission, but even when her own people thought she was dead, she came back to them alive through not always without injury. Soon enough, all of the enemy villages gave the 'flee on sight' order if they saw her."

Hakkaku says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Okaa-chan excels in medical ninjutsu, ninjutsu and hand-to-hand combat. She is hailed as the world's strongest and most beautiful kunoichi. In her time, no one could stand equal to her in terms of combat and medical prowess. Okaa-chan is the only ninja who could spike a drink without a shinobi knowing it and is also well-versed in fūinjutsu, capable of using an S-rank seal as the basis for healing techniques. She has great skills at Genjutsu, able to bind multiple targets at once. Okaa-chan can also convert her chakra into electricity. With a quick strike behind an opponent's neck she is capable of sending electric waves into the opponent's nervous system. This then scrambles the electric signals within them and disrupts the way their body moves, such as attempting to move the right hand would cause the left leg to move instead, and so on."

Myoga says, in a plain tone, "Beauty, brains, and power are the three things that define Lady Izayoi. During the age of twenty, she was given a top S-rank mission that she needed to fight on her own because no one else can even attempt this mission. The mission was: To fight and slay a powerful Dog Demon that's believe to have attacked a human village."

Kagome asks, stunned, "A Dog Demon? You mean that…?"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes. Her mission was to kill Lord Inu no Taisho, the demon father of Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Lord Kotori as well as Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Zera, and Lord Kenochi. Usually, a ninja village was never given a mission to slay a demon. It was usually left to demon slayer villages like Sango's village. But Lord Inu no Taisho was a demon among demons. One of the four great demon rulers and people knew that not even demon slayers would have a chance. Lady Izayoi took the mission without hesitation as a loyal ninja would and set off to do her duty. After a long trek, Lady Izayoi found Lord Inu no Taisho and the Great Demon Dog was surprised to see a human female challenge him and didn't think much of Lady Izayoi at first even through he found her beauty to be captivating. Imagine his surprise when Lady Izayoi blasted him with a powerful jutsu that knocked Lord Inu no Taisho to the ground on his side. Immediately, a great battle began between Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho as the two of them tried to defeat each other. The mountains shook, the earth quaked, and the forests all around exploded into dust and flames from the powerful attacks that both of them launched against each other. The two of them were nearly equal in power and ability."

Kagome says, amazed, "Inuyasha's mother fought his father in an equal fight!"

Myoga says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "The second and final Kekkai Genkai that the Tsukisaru clan has is the Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai. Here's a demonstration: **Bakudo number one: Sai**!" Inuyasha then points his friends at Koga and his men, which gets them to have their arms to lock behind their backs.

Sango yells out, shocked, "What the hell!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "You lousy mutt! What did you do to me!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "It's a paralysis that's meant to lock arms behind your opponent's backs. **Release**!" Soon enough, the paralysis is removed and Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "I'm going to kill you!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha, who points at him.

"**Bakudo number sixty one: Rikujōkōrō**!"

Inuyasha then shoots yellow light from his fingers, which were formed into six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Koga's waist, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Koga yells out, trying to move, "What's this! What the hell did you do to me now!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That was another one of my Bakudo or restrain spells, wolf! There is another from my Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai called Hado or Way of Destruction, but we're indoors and Ofukuro would kill me if I tried to use it here. With the Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai, my life-span is greatly extend to nearly thousand of years, even though I can age and die of natural causes or as a result of physical injury as regular humans with great physical endurance and has the skill called Hoho, which Flash Steps falls to as well as to gain spiritual power, which isn't the same as a priest's or a priestess' spiritual power. This spiritual power can be used for destruction. Now, last thing that makes my family so strong is the Saiyan DNA genetic trait. It increases a human's strength and energy anytime he or she does intensive training, but the main difference is that it's a much more accelerated rate and greater magnitude than a regular human. As an additional evolutionary survival trait, once anyone with Saiyan DNA recovers from physical injuries incurred from a battle, especially those that are life-threatening, that person will a huge power increase which is called a zenkai. Sort of like how a human body develops anti-bodies after the body recovers from a viral infection. Now, if it can do that much for a human, then imagine how strong I am with that including my demon blood that I got from my old man."

Shippo says, amazed, "That's amazing! Coming back from a mortal wound even stronger!"

Miroku asks, in a curious tone, "But if you had this kind of power, then how come you didn't even display it before?"

Inuyasha says, with a droll tone, "My ninja abilities as well as Nee-chan's, Megumi's, and Kotori's, was sealed away because when we were just infants. Our chakra was increasing so rapidly because of our demon blood and if it grew out of control, our bodies would have exploded from the immense energy and ending our lives. So, Ofukuro sealed up our chakra and Kekkai Genkais until we were old enough to handle it. It wouldn't have been long since half-demons like us grew at a normal human rate until around the start of your early teenage years. The only ones that knew about this were my old man, Myoga-jiji, Saiya-jiji, and Totosai-jiji! Of course, Nee-chan and I drilled our fists to Myoga-jiji's and Totosai-jiji's heads from keeping our powers a secret from us. In a while, I was able to receive my Tetsusaiga after my training of my Kekkai Genkais were over and able to retrieve my attacks from **Wind Scar** to **Meido Zangetsuha**."

Miroku tells Inuyasha, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha, Myoga told us about your past and the real reason why Melody, Megumi, and Zera hated priestesses and no matter how much Lady Kagome tried, Melody or Zera wouldn't accept her. A priestess murdered your friends and every hanyou child at Zera's castle."

Inuyasha says, with a snarl, "Based on a pack of lies, bonzo! Renta, Sonoko, and Yukiko never deserved to die based on lies made up by stupid humans and the priestess didn't even ask our side, just accused us of attacking and stealing from their houses. The never deserve to have their lives taken away like that unfairly and how badly it affected Nee-chan and Ane-chan! Luckily, with Ofukuro's help, that tragedy never happened again! If there's one thing that I hate the most is people, who lie…" Inuyasha says, while glaring at Kagome, "…and those who accepts that lie without hearing the other side of the story from the person that he or SHE should have known better. Sound familiar, Kagome?"

Kagome winches at this and Megumi says, in an angered snarl, "Those humans wrongfully stole the happiness from Onee-chan with Re-chan, before, and they were going to marry and start a life if it hadn't been for the lies about us! It really pissed us off, greatly, that Ane-chan, Onee-chan, and I wanted revenge by wiping out every priestess in this world so no half-demon would suffer by having their lives taken away from them and kill anyone that got in the way! Now, you understand why I can never forgive you guys for believing lies about Onii-chan! When I heard what Kagome-chan had said about Onii-chan being a two-timer with her and Kikyo, I got the same feeling that I experienced after seeing my friends die! I was hurt and betrayed by her since I really believed that she was better than those other priestesses or humans, but she proved herself to be no better than the humans that we've met and the same goes you guys as well! I hoped that Onii-chan had survived because I didn't want to lose another one of my loved ones based on lies! I couldn't take it, again!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had guilt-ridden looks on their faces after hearing this with their heads hung low in shame.

Sango says, with guilt, "I'm…sorry! I never knew…!"

Shippo says, solemnly, "Yeah! I didn't mean to hurt…!"

Inuyasha roars out, nastily to his former friends and wolf demons, "Too late now, runt! And now, since I've given all that I want to give you, backstabbing assholes…GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY CASTLE GROUNDS OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU ALL OUT PERSONALLY!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, nervously, "Can't we talk about this?"

Sonoko roars out at Miroku, "What's there to talk about, bonzo? You betrayed Inu-chan and there is nothing else to be spoken of! You've proven that you're no better than the humans from our childhood!"

Sango says, in a pleading tone, "We had no idea what happened in your past! If we'd known about it, then…!"

Inuyasha sneers and he exclaims, angrily, "…then what! You wouldn't do that! Suppose if I didn't lose my REAL friends based on a pack of lies, Sango, huh! Would you and the others still have treated me like I don't have feelings of my own when people, who I would give my life to, suddenly turns their backs to me and accuses me of lying or betraying them! You people, especially Kagome, betrayed me! Simple and easy! Now, get the hell out or get thrown out painfully!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Be glad that I've spared your lives out of love for Inuyasha, if you already forgotten. Personally, I'd like to kill you all very slow and painful! Seeing that I happen to respect Inuyasha's feelings to the best of my ability, even though, I may create boundaries for his own good."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she tries to tell him, pleadingly, "Inuyasha…please…give me a second chance! I know I screwed up, but it won't happen again! I swear!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold glare, "It's a little too late for that, Kagome. Now, go home!"

Shippo exclaims, solemnly and pleadingly, "How can it be too late, Inuyasha! The only one that should be punished is me! I screwed up you and Kagome's relationship! If you want, you can hit me as much as you want! Please, give Kagome another chance!"

Inuyasha yells out, strongly, "What part of 'too late' didn't you understand, runt: the 'too' or the 'late'! Now, get out!"

Sango yells out to Inuyasha, seriously and angrily, "Inuyasha, that's not fair! How many times that you've screwed up with Kagome-chan and she ends up forgiving you!"

Inuyasha yells at Sango, nastily, "Well, at least I don't lie about Kagome nor lie about her like she's been doing to me! Why should I give her another chance where she does it again! Lies have ruined not only my life, but the lies of my sisters! Why should I be in a relationship with someone, who lies to make herself the victim, and never trusted or respected me! You care to explain that?" Just as Inuyasha's former friends tried to speak, Inuyasha says, coldly, "Oh too long of a pause! Now, get the hell out of my castle! Get the hell out off my castle grounds! Get the hell out of my village! And furthermore, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Just then, a young girl's voice rings out, "Otou-san!" Just then, coming into the room is an 8-year-old girl with short silver hair with elf-like ears, green eyes, and dressed in a white kosode kimono with red stripes on the long sleeves with a matching color shitagi or undershirt underneath and red hakama as well as white socks and sandals, dashing toward Inuyasha and hugging his waist.

Inuyasha kneels down to Yumi and he asks her, lovingly, "Hey Yumi, did you have a good time in the academy?"

Yumi pulls back and she says, with a wide smile, "Yes Otou-san! I just couldn't wait to see you again!"

Shippo says, perplexed, "Otou-san? As in father?"

Miroku says, stunned, "Wait! Inuyasha…is this girl…"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile, "Yep! This is my daughter, Yumi!"

Sango says, stunned, "Which means…!"

Just then, Junko's voice rings out, "Inu-chan!" Soon enough, Junko and Melody appears from the door with Melody wearing a silver white scarf around her neck and her white gloves and Junko, wearing a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black crescent moon on her back, white socks, and sandals along with a ninja pouch on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives, went over to Inuyasha, hugs him and kisses him in the lips, which this broke Kagome's heart even more.

Koga asks, with a snarl, "And this coyate…you're married to her!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile and an arm around Junko's waist, "That's right, wolf! I've been married to Junko for the past fifty years as well as mate. They've been the most wonderful moments of my life!" Inuyasha tells Yumi, "Yumi, would you please leave! I have something to discuss!"

Yumi says, with a wide smile, "Okay Otou-san! I'll find Obaa-san!" Yumi then dashes away from the room as the unbelieveable stares from Inuyasha's former friends with Kagome, having a heartbroken look on her face.

Sango asks, with a bit of anger, "Inuyasha, do you know what you've d…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "I should have known that you people would react this way! However, despite what you say, I'm with Junko because I love her!"

Melody says, with a snort while glaring at Kagome, "Yes and unlike some people…Ju-chan is pretty, loyal, and smart."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "So, is…!"

Junko yells out, nastily pointing at Kagome, "Her! Ha! Please! She nearly killed Inu-chan and believed a pack of lies from two people that don't respect him! Why else does Inu-chan doesn't want her anymore!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "I'm sure that if you'd…!"

Inuyasha yells at Miroku, nastily, "…talk about it! That's rich, bonzo! Real rich! Why would I want to be with someone who would believe lies, similar to the priestess that ruined my sisters' lives and killed everyone that I cared and loved based on false accusations and a pack of lies! I knew Sonoko, Yukiko, and Renta very well and they didn't deserve their deaths! They didn't deserve to have their lives taken away from them that way! That's why I supported Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell and helped out in any way possible that I can! And I deserve to be with REAL friends NOT fake friends like you people!"

Sango says, plainly, "We're sorry that we've haven't been the b…!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold tone, "It's too late, Sango! It's too late! This is what your siding with Kagome got you without thinking about my own feelings! I decided to give Junko a chance and grown to love her while beginning to see that she's more considerate to my feelings than Kagome ever has! Junko always fought for my honor when dealing with people like Koga or Shippo, while all I get from Kagome is 'Calm down, Inuyasha', 'Stop overracting, Inuyasha', 'Inuyasha, you're just being rude and insensitive', 'Inuyasha, go make up with him or her', or 'SIT BOY!'! Junko understands me more Kagome has ever been! Even though, she hated Kikyo, she understands that me seeing Kikyo is nothing more but business, but do you people see it! NO! You all gang up on me and tell Kagome I'm a two-timer and a jerk. No one ever thinks about my side! Whenever I go crashing to the ground because of those damn beads, nobody, except for my sisters or Junko, asked me if I was okay, no, you all just went to comfort Kagome, who doesn't have her face slammed to the ground. I, on the other hand, was always in serious pain whenever she does that. Not only was my face throbbing like hell, but my back was on fire. I swear I believed that I would die of being sat before old age! Do you know why the wench decided to sit me? All because I disagreed with her! I can't have my own opinion. It's like her way or no way. I'm never right to them. If Kagome wanted to stop and rest, and I happened to think it wasn't time, I was criticized. Then, when I tried to communicate to you _why_ we had to keep moving, I WAS FUCKING SAT! I was sick of it and I had to keep my face down, most of the time, knowing I would be disgusted when I looked at you bastards. You all just sided with her, no matter how ridiculous the situation, and I was always wrong. And, if I should happen to be right, because sometimes I am, nobody recognizes it. You people just act like the argument never happened. But when I'm wrong, I never hear the end of it. And then, there's this thing about Kikyo. Yes, I go to visit her, but it's all about business and Junko understands this. Of course, I tried to tell you guys this, and that I had no romantic interest in Kikyo what so ever, and the feeling is mutual, but you people never want to listen. You people have some silly notion that I run to Kikyo because I love her. You people claim to be my friends, yet they know so little about me, and are quick to accuse of me nonsense. But ho, when I try to explain, you never listen. You stick your perky ass noses up in the air, like you people were better than me, and talked over me. Telling me not to lie! Why the hell would I lie? I tell you people where I'm going every got damn time. The hell would I benefit from lying? Nothing! Oh wait, yes I would! Because then I would be sat. That's my benefit. Junko has never treated me like a dog, but as a person, unlike Kikyo or Kagome ever did! Junko never wished for me to become human! As for Kagome, every time she go home, it's my fault. Every time Shippo or Koga are obnoxious and piss me off, she sits me, and it's my fault. She never say anything to either of them. She's all sweetness and light. I fucking put my life on the line for her time and again…even though it's not mine to give anymore!"

Junko says, with a serious tone with venom, "And there are times that Inu-chan and I get into arguments, but if I were offered that damn rosary, I'd shove down some bastard's throat, because I would never treat Inuyasha as if he was my pet, like a certain human that I know and hate! You all disgust me, more especially the piece of shit that Inu-chan had unconditionally gave his heart too!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold harsh and plain tone, "Looking back, I should have just let Kagome to her fate with my sisters or at least have them around and give them permission to set you people straight even if it involves physical pain to get my point across! I'm amazed why I ever cared about you people in the first place. My fears at one point was losing you guys, but right now, I couldn't care less if all fell into a ditch! You people can just go to Hell! Now, get the hell out or here!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please…let's talk about this…!"

Junko tells Miroku, with a nasty tone, "Didn't you hear my husband just now, you damn perverted monk! Or those damn human ears of yours aren't working well enough! If you didn't get the message: Inu-chan told you to get the hell out of here! And here's my messge: get the fuck out of here or leave with something broken and I'm not talking about your damn prides!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Now, all of you get out or I won't be responsible for the consequences. You have twenty seconds!" Zera gives a death glare that sends shivers to Inuyasha's former friends' and the wolf demons, especially Koga's spines.

Sango tries to speak, but a heartbroken Kagome held her hand out to stop her, and Kagome says, with a weak heartbroken tone, "Junko, *sniffs and coughs*…please take care of Inuyasha. He's right! He deserves…*sniffs*…someone like you not me. I had a chance to be with him and I blew it." Kagome then looks at Inuyasha, who was giving her a cold and bitter glare, which broke her heart even more as well as brought more tears of sorrow, and Kagome says, in a low croak tone, "In…Inuyasha…I wish you all the happiness…and I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering that I must have caused you…!"

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears, which gave him a tight squeeze in his heart, but he shook it off, and Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly, "It's too late for apology, Kagome! Just go home! I never want to see you again! The trust and love that I had once for you is gone! Now, you and your friends better leave and never come back." Soon enough, Inuyasha releases Koga from his binds as he sends Inuyasha an angered glare, but he knows that he can't attack him with Zera, Melody, or Junko in the area to intercept him. Inuyasha calls out, while reaching inside his kimono, "Oh and one more thing, here!" Inuyasha throws at the ground near Kagome's feet, which is the Beads of Subjugation and Inuyasha says, coldly, "The less I see that damn thing the better! Now, get out or get thrown out! Keep in mind that Ane-chan is still counting and if your asses are still here when she reaches twenty, then get ready to have a part of your bodies broken."

Kagome picks up the rosary and walks away with her friends following her as well as the wolf demons with her. As they left the castle, Kagome's tears haven't been cut off as what came in her mind is fresh in her mind, because she knows now that any hope of winning Inuyasha's heart back was destroyed and she has no one to blame but herself.

Author's Note: I have become frustrated in the past, when people victimize Kagome more than she actually has been. In Inu/Kag fics, it's always Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyo and he goes through hell to get back Kagome's trust and heart! In any of the episodes or the manga, I don't remember Inuyasha saying that he still loves Kikyo, he may have had feelings for her, but not anymore! Also, Inuyasha comparing Kagome with Kikyo! Also BULLSHIT! He hasn't done that to Kagome ever since after Inuyasha started calling Kagome by her actual name! I think that most Inu/Kag authors don't realize or even put more effort into thinking how Inuyasha's past may have shaped to how he acts to others. I mean, being hated for nearly all your life EVER SINCE YOU WERE A CHILD or had an older half-brother who HATED you for being born different and tried to KILL you on a daily basis may make the person in question, short-tempered and easily irritated and I think if I woke up after 50 years of thinking that my love betrayed me only to find out I wasn't, I might have residual feelings for the person and it might take me a long time to deal with it. In other fics, when Kagome screws up, I don't see them ever finished though, I've attempted to make similar stories like that but, catching writer's block, because I don't want to have Inuyasha forgiving Kagome, just like that, and she just gets a 'slap on the wrist' treatment or Inuyasha just forgives her just like that after the moment that he sees or smells her tears coming. And Rumiko Takahashi making Kagome into a pushover, all Kagome needs to do is 'sit' Inuyasha and call it a day! I don't have a problem with Kagome, but I do have a problem with the way that she uses the rosary or the authors trying to victimize her than needed! BEFORE SENDING ME A REVIEW FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED WITH THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Author's Note

Hello Readers:

I've been getting reviews from people who haven't read this story more clearly because they just don't like the ending or they can't make sense out of it. Allow me to clarify things.

One: Obviously, they don't know the physics of time-traveling! When you change things in the past, the future is altered which would explain why Inuyasha had a wife/mate and a child in the alteration timeline and in the original timeline he didn't! In the end of the story, Inuyasha and his siblings changed certain events like the prevention of Naraku's birth and his cold hearted actions and the jewel being wished away so it would never hurt anyone else in the alternated timeline, which is why:

Kikyo is still alive and an OLD WOMAN when in the original timeline she was killed by Naraku who was impersonating Inuyasha and was sent back to Kagome's body.

Keade, who had one eye damaged, had both eyes undamaged since she lost her right eye during a demon attack when she was a child when demons were after the Shikon Jewel before Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years.

Miroku's father and grandfather, who were victims of the Wind Tunnel curse in the original timeline, were still around with no knowledge of Naraku or the Wind Tunnel.

Sango's father, brother, Kohaku, and fellow villagers are still alive with them except for Kohaku having no knowledge about their deaths or Naraku.

Koga's fallen comrades who were slain by Kagura in the original timeline were alive in the alternated timeline with no knowledge of Naraku, their deaths, or the Shikon Jewel.

Two: I gave Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi, an OOC background since we don't know much about her past before she gave birth to Inuyasha except that she was a beautiful princess. It's similar to the OOC backgrounds that people give Kagome like she was really a hanyou/youkai/goddess, which is overdoing it a bit, but I don't give out reviews to situations in Fan Fictions which I don't like. I may have given Inuyasha new attacks, but at least I leave his status as a hanyou ALONE!

Three: Not all of my OCs aren't so powerful! If you had just read the story more CLEARLY you would know that Melody and Megumi are half-demons, meaning that even someone like Sesshomaru, if VERY careful, can take them out, okay! I mean the only thing that someone like Koga would have to worry about from a HUMAN Melody is the deadly poisons and paralysis that Melody makes to combat Koga's sensitive nose and ears as well as strength as a wolf demon. But with Zera, he'll have a lot of a hard time taking her out because Zera is just as strong as Sesshomaru is, faster and smarter than he is and with Koga, as fast as he is with his enhanced speed, there's no way that he could take a Daiyoukai like Sesshomaru, Zera, or Kenochi and the same goes for Inuyasha! I mean, the only reason why Inuyasha had won his fights with Sesshomaru were either Sesshomaru was caught completely off guard or by pure luck!

Four: I needed a reason why since Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha and vice versa and Sesshomaru believed Inuyasha to be a disgrace to his fellow clan with his HUMAN blood and Inuyasha believing Sesshomaru to be an unfeeling bastard/asshole/jerk! Zera is the MAIN reason why Sesshomaru hadn't even killed Inuyasha during his childhood because Zera would always protect him and his human mother, Izayoi, and would even go after him in revenge and I highly doubt that someone like Sesshomaru would like to die by the hands of his younger sister!

Five: I HAVE watched Season 1-3 of Inuyasha and I don't remember him EVER belittling Kagome by calling her nothing but a worthless weak stupid human and how she was nothing but a shard detector to him and that Kikyo could always do a better job at what she was doing. And how Kikyo would never let that Demon get away or how she was always more beautiful, except for the first few episodes and/or after meeting Miroku. Maybe, if you would CLARIFY for me on those times after he started calling Kagome by her name, instead of 'girl' or 'stupid', since I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WATCH SEASONS ONE-THREE! There are also times that Inuyasha may be a complete jerk/asshole toward Kagome when she needed to go home to see her family or studying for a test and I acknowledged that he needed to be sat when Inuyasha would try to kill her on their VERY first encounter! Also, Kagome didn't use the rosary on Inuyasha when he turned into a FULL YOUKAI to slaughter those bandits and it was only of the aid of Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was able to be rendered unconscious and Kagome herself placed the Tetsusaiga near him to suppress his demonic blood, preventing him from going berserk, again. And if you'd watch the series more clearly, you would see that anytime Koga would show up and flirt with Kagome and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha, I don't see her try to belittle Koga since he too had a hand in starting things. Also, I don't remember Inuyasha ever seeing that he still loving Kikyo, except that he said that Kikyo was the only person that he had LOVED, PAST TENSE, LOVED! Inuyasha is HONORBOUND to Kikyo, NOT STILL LOVES Kikyo! Honor bound and love are two different words and meaning!

Four: Maybe Inuyasha didn't have sisters in the manga/anime, but HE DOES IN MY FANFICTIONS! In other fan fictions, I would read ** that Sesshomaru LOVED Kagome ever since he first laid eyes on her, hello, Sesshomaru HATED humans before he even met Rin, so there was no way that Sesshomaru would ever fall in love with a HUMAN! Demon, maybe, but NO HUMANS OR HALF-DEMONS and I don't go around writing up ** reviews about when Kagome turns into a HALF-DEMON and/or DEMON and Sesshomaru falls in love with her and vice versa! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE CALLED FAN FICTIONS MEANING THAT THEY AREN'T REALLY REAL! Also, for your information, Zera, Melody, and Megumi use Demonic Priestess Magic, which slightly surpasses normal priestess magic!

Five: I just hate the rosary because I believe that it's one of the reasons why Inuyasha and Kagome argue, but to me, the rosary proves that Kagome doesn't trust Inuyasha that much, probably believing that one day, he may leave her! YEAH! Like that's ever going to happen! Futhermore, I don't have a problem with Kagome, I have a big problem with her usage of the rosary, maybe, but I don't have a problem with the character at all! I believe that she would go well with Inuyasha and I admit that Inuyasha can be a stupid, insensitive, stubborn, foul-mouthed, short-tempered person as a jerk, asshole, idiot, fool, and an ignoramus at times, but he's still a good person and the same for Kagome, who can be stubborn, overemotional, sometimes abusive, short-tempered, and sometimes stupid herself. In other Inu/Kag stories, Kagome's faults are always being OVERSHADOWED by Inuyasha's faults and it's getting really annoying, but I don't make shitty reviews without reading the WHOLE story or chapter!

In this fic, I'm only making Inuyasha almost more HUMAN since he's half-human and have human emotions at times, he may hide them at times, but he does have emotions! I believe that the only reasons why he hides them so much is that it's kind of a defense mechanism coming from his early years of being hunted and hated, plus, I would find it hard to believe that there would be anyone to love him as a half-demon, instead of a human or demon!

Future reference: When you're giving out reviews, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WHOLE STORY/CHAPTER CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU GIVE OUT REVIEWS!


End file.
